The Things We Hide
by Team Smuffy Sternum
Summary: Booth and Brennan were always able to compartmentalize their feelings for each other, but when their subconscious comes into the picture, they are forced to watch their real desires play behind their eyelids.
1. The Dreams You Hate To Love

**AN: Hey guys! This time it's Coilerfan35 starting out with the story! This is the FIRST OFFICIAL STORY OF TEAM SMUFFY STERNUM! And I would recommend that you go to the TSS page and read up on what Team Smuffy Sternum is. Only a few words, nothing much. So hello! Some of you might have read my stories before, and I can tell you that no I'm not a poser, and this really is a joint account between me and my 'virtual sister' Brennanite47, but this time I got the honor of starting the story!**

**This is going to be a really fun story to read and write, we are brainstorming CRAZY ideas ALL the time, so make sure you are strapped in for the insaneness that's going to happen!**

**Enjoy you guys! And tell me what you think!**

* * *

Temperance Brennan was always susceptible to odd dreams. She never over analyzed her dreams though; psychology was a weak science after all.

It wasn't, though, until she started dreaming of her partner, that she started analyzing her dreams.

Little did she know that she would slowly drive herself insane, until her world crashed around her in a fury of mascara streaked tears and raw screams.

Temperance Brennan was always susceptible to odd dreams, but she had never dreamed of her partner, and she had never dreamed in black and white.

_Her eyes narrowed as she glanced around 1950's Washington D.C., the whole world cast in shades of grey, white, and black._

_She leaned back and walked off her balcony into the crummy apartment she lived in, looking down to her sexy, floor length dress that glowed it's normal red color, instead of the colorless world around her._

_She strode through her apartment, walking back into the lightened bedroom, a strong male voice floating from the room, the same strong male voice that made her wild._

"_Yes Ma'am," Booth said, shutting his phone and sliding it into his pocket, grabbing his coat and keeping it hooked on one finger as he threw it over his shoulder._

"_Camille?" Brennan asked, scanning over the black and white form of the sexy man standing in her bedroom._

"_Of course. The Boss has a mission for us. Vinnie has been keeping out on Camille, and joined the police force down here. He's still a rookie so he's guarding the bank on Main Street. What Mr. Vinchenzo doesn't know is that karma's gonna come and kick his ass," Booth said sassily, his voice one of a heavily accented Italian._

"_We're robbing the bank on Main Street?"_

"_You got it Babe," Booth said with a smile, adjusting the hat that sat on his head._

"_But its broad day light, we're going to get caught," Brennan hissed, throwing her hand towards the lightened city outside of her bedroom window._

"_Nah Babe, we won't get caught, trust Pappie ok?" he said with his genuine charm smile, his hand wrapping around her arm as he kissed her forehead gently. "Got slugger?"_

"_Always," Brennan answered with a smile, parting the two parts of her dress to reveal the large gun strapped to her thigh._

"_Alright Babe, then let's go," he said, throwing his arm over her shoulder and leading her from their apartment._

_*****_

"_Vinnie is right there," Brennan protested "How are we getting in."_

"_You didn't think we would be doing this alone did you?" Booth asked with a sly smile as he drove his 1956 black convertible Thunderbird into an alley, turning the car around in the space he had so that the front of the car pointed to the road._

"_Boss B," Wendell said, a toothpick hanging from his teeth as he stepped from the shadows._

"_Wendell my man, are you ready?" Booth asked, stepping out of his convertible and walking to his colleague._

"_Yes sir," Wendell affirmed, walking to a metal box on the wall of the building and cutting through the wires "You're cleared."_

"_Let's go Babe," Booth said, taking his hand in hers and pulling her with him._

"_Aren't you packing something?" Brennan asked, slipping her hand from his and turning his palms towards him incredulously._

_Booth smiled and pulled a large AK-47 from inside his coat "Of course I am, I got Johnny here."_

_Brennan laughed and nodded "Well, then let's go."_

_*****_

_Booth slammed the butt of his gun into the necks of the two guards, cocking the gun and pointing it at the life bustling in the bank "This is a heist!" he screamed "Everyone on the ground!"_

_Screams echoed through the room as everyone fell to the ground, hands over their heads as Brennan stepped over the other beings and slid herself onto the cold surface, swinging her legs over and dropping behind the counters._

_She slid the money into bags and tied them quickly, setting them on the counters as Booth stalked through the people shaking on the floor. He walked to Vinnie, his dark hair covering his eyes messily as he covered his face._

_Booth kicked Vinnie hard in the side and kicked him onto his back, his heel pushing into Vinnie's chest as he pointed the gun down between his eyes "Take this as a warning Vinnie. You cross The Boss, you cross us all…"_

_Vinnie shook under Booth's shoe, and turned his head towards the doors when he heard police sirens nearing the building._

_Brennan swung herself over the counters and grabbed the bags of money, heading out the back, as Booth backed after her slowly, his gun sweeping the room over and over again before he turned and rushed after her, jumping into the car as she slammed the trunk of the Thunderbird._

_Brennan slid into the car and elevated one heeled foot, the part in her dress falling away from each other to reveal her porcelain thigh._

_Booth peeled out of the alley quickly and sped down the road, running through lights and causing chaos in his wakes._

_His hand slid up her leg and squeezed her thigh gently "I think we need to find a 'hide-out'."_

"_I do too," Brennan said with a smile, running her fingers against his arm before she pulled the gun from her thigh holster and pulled back the hammer "But I'm not having the cops interrupt us."_

"_Ha ha! That's my girl!" Booth yelled, honking his horn in happiness as Brennan turned in her seat and focused on her target in front of her._

_Multiple cop cars sped towards them, cops leaning out of the window and demanding they stop._

_Brennan smiled and aimed her gun, shooting out the tires of two of the cop cars and watching happily as they screeched against the pavement and collided into other cars, one of which being a semi truck full of gasoline._

_Gasoline spilled over the street and Booth laughed, looking down the cigarette smoking between his fingers "Fate isn't it?" he asked, taking one last drag before throwing the butt behind him and speeding away from the mess._

_They turned the corner when the ground shook and an ear piercing explosion shattered through the city, fire and ash flying into the air as Booth sped out of the city and into the parking lot of an abandoned ship-loading bay, driving his car into the shelter placed in the middle._

_He sped to a stop and stepped out of the car, hitting the green button beside the door and watching as the metal doors came down and crunched to a stop._

_Brennan sat in the back of the car, watching as Booth threw his coat in the trunk, along with his gun, and flicked his nail against a corner usually hidden by the closed trunk. He pulled off strips of paint from the car, changing the car from pure black, to black, with white and red stripes down the back, front and sides._

_He knelt in front of the car and took off the license plate, changing it out with another before he opened the window and chucked it into the bay._

_Booth smiled and walked to the side of the car, leaning towards Brennan and brushing his lips over her neck "You might wanna get rid of Slugger for a while, could end horribly."_

_Brennan smiled slyly and grabbed Booth's hand, pulling his rough hand up her soft thigh until his fingers teased the string of her thong, resting on the bone of her hip "You don't have anything to worry about," she purred, grabbing his tie and pulling him into the backseat, their giddy laughs echoing in the abandoned building._

_His irises where dark black when he looked down at her, his erection stretching against his pin-stripe suit as his fingers played with her hair, fanned out across the back seat seductively._

_Her knees curled, pinning him between her legs as her hand reached up and brushed against the short stubble that shadowed his cheeks, her fingers dancing along his skin until they came to rest on the nape of his neck._

_He shivered as her fingers danced on the back of his neck, playing with the short hairs that littered the soft skin there. He ran his hands along her arms and down her chest, teasing the v-neck apart slightly, smiling evilly as he kissed below her breasts, and dragged his tongue up the valley of her cleavage._

_Her kittenish gasp went straight to his libido, his already prominent erection straining against her core as he increased the pressure of his lips and started suckling her neck, biting the soft flesh gently before soothing the momentary pain with a pass of his tongue._

"_Beautiful," he whispered against her neck, before he pulled away from her neck and kissed her properly, the soft skin of their lips moving together passionately, their tongues battling fiercely as Brennan's dress rode up further, most of her legs exposed as she grabbed Booth's chest hugging shirt, tearing it over his head and throwing it in the front seat, before their lips collided together again and her lacquered nails scraped over his chest._

_Her hands came to the straps of her dress, planning on slipping the red material off her body, but Booth's hands covered hers, his head shaking gently "I like it, keep it on," he said quietly, running his one hand along the length of her leg and playing with the strap of her panties._

_Brennan's breath hitched as his fingers moved below him, touching her glistening folds through the lacey red fabric._

_He moved the front of her panties away and trailed his fingers through her folds, his fingers glistening before he thrust them inside her, his hands clenching painfully tight as he tried to keep himself in control while her eyes closed and moans vibrated from her throat._

"_You're so wet Temperance," Booth observed, pumping his fingers into her gently while his thumb flicked against her clit "Are you this wet for anyone else?"_

"_No," Brennan gasped, bucking into his hand "Only you," she panted._

_He growled his approval and upped the speed of his hand, pounding his hand into her painfully fast, her walls clenching around his fingers as her fingers clawed at the material of the car, and her moans grew louder._

_He recognized the signs of her impending orgasm, the hitching in her moans, the ripple of her stomach, the fluttering of her walls, it all came before the earth shattering moment where two became one, but…he had to admit, he loved torturing her._

_His fingers left her body, and came to his lips, licking her juices from his hand while she groaned angrily "Don't fuck with my Seeley," she hissed._

_Booth unbuckled and unzipped his pants, pushing them down to his knees before he leaned down and cupped her neck, hissing into her ear "That's exactly what I intend to do. Fuck you."_

_Brennan lurched, his dirty words pushing her closer to the edge, her nails digging into his shoulders as she arched into him, his large and swollen dick brushing against her stomach._

"_Do you want me?" Booth asked, pushing his hips forward and back, trailing his engorged erection across her core and stomach._

"_Yes," she whispered almost inaudibly._

"_Do you want me?" he hissed again, his lips attacking her neck as he pushed his cock against her harder._

"_Yes! Yes! Oh fuck yes!" Brennan screamed._

_Booth smiled and unexpectedly pushed into her, stretching her around him and delighting in her gasps and moans of pleasure._

"_Correct answer Temperance," Booth whispered, kissing and nibbling along her jaw line as he pounded into her._

_She held onto him for dear life, her left hand dug into his shoulder as her right hand was curled around his head, pulling on his hair gently, as she pressed him deeper into her neck._

_His arms wrapped tightly around her as he pulled himself completely out of her and sank into her to the hilt, each jerk of her body pushing her towards her orgasm._

"_Ooh Booth," she moaned "So close."_

"_Don't hold out on my baby," he whispered gently into her ear, maintaining a quick piston of his hips "I've got you," he whispered "I've got you baby."_

_His intimacy towards her always surprised her, no matter what the circumstance was. The way he held her body against his, and cradled her to his chest, it was all too much. With his newly added confessions, she was sent flying over the edge, wrapping her arms tighter around him as she shook under him, screaming his name over and over again as she flooded around him._

_He whispered something against her neck, but she wasn't able to hear him, an annoying sound penetrating the air around them._

"_What?" she whispered._

"_I love you," she heard_, her eyes flashing open as she sat up straight in her bed, the annoying sound being her alarm clock, warning her that it was time to wake up.

Temperance Brennan was always susceptible to odd dreams. But these dreams were a whole new kind of odd. They were the kind of dreams that you hate to love.


	2. Romeo and Juliet

**_Hey guys, It's Brennanite! So this is my first input for this story, and trust me, we've got some great ideas generating for this. So please stick with us, you won't be let down_**

* * *

Seeley Booth had to admit to himself, even it was just to himself, underneath the cop exterior, he was a giant softie. A giant softie that was having increasingly frequent dreams involving his partner. A giant softie that was having increasingly frequent, increasingly _bizarre_ dreams about his partner.

He hated the psychology behind dreams almost as much as she hated it period. Booth knew there was a deeper meaning encoded in each dream that subconscious produced one with. Decrypting the message, however, was next to impossible sometimes. Others, it could be clear as a bell. Most, nowadays, he wished and tried to deny.

Tonight's was no different.

_Booth found himself standing off to the side of what could only be described as a masquerade party. Knowing the steps of which this particular story told, he gazed over the ballroom, eyes landing on one soft brunette on the far east wall. He felt his heart skip three beats as his mind recognized the face, but his character sought her as a new beauty. _

_Her cool blue eyes met his, connecting on a deeper level than either could ever imagine possible. They slowly and discreetly made their way towards each other around the large, circle shaped room. The pair disappeared behind the large drape that was there. Simply staring into one another's eyes, nothing could've felt more right in that moment. _

"_It's impolite to stare, stranger." her soft voice spoke._

"_Then maybe you'll allow me the meeting of our lips." Booth tried to lean into his temptress, but she retreated. _

"_What makes you think that you can get away with your lips meeting mine in a kiss when you haven't the decency or time to court me?" she backed up even further, a smile playing on her lips. _

_Booth followed her closely, "If we are all made by the same God, and God has made each of us connected in some shape or reason, then shouldn't your lips be my lips, and mine yours?" he asked before he took the plunge and pressed his mouth into her own silky one._

_She gasped as she pulled back, "God forgive us, we have sinned!" she hissed quietly, hiding her delight._

"_Then God please let me have my sin again." Booth stated truthfully as he brought his lips to hers once again._

_*******_

"_Father? Heavenly Father, where are you?" Booth's voice echoed excitedly throughout the large church._

"_Over here, young Seeley." Father Keenan called to his visitor while tending to the medicinal herbs he'd just picked. _

"_I request that you could perform a ceremony today." He announced happily and out of breath. _

"_What kind of ceremony, child? And what happened to your eyes? You look as though you haven't slept all night. Crying for Miss Rebecca again?" Father Keenan recalled the way Booth was so torn up about the loss of his previous love Rebecca._

"_No, Father. The most wonderful thing has happened. I've fallen in love anew. I request that you marry me and Miss Temperance…today." he perched on the chair at the workbench where Father Keenan was working._

"_Son, what be wrong with you?! Just yesterday you were wallowing in Miss Rebecca's wake, saying that you would never fall in love again. Now you're here today, saying how much you want to be married to the Brennan girl…it just proves that men fall in love with their eyes and not their hearts." Father Keenan broke off in a rant._

"_Father, what I felt for Rebecca means nothing compared to what I feel for Temperance. She's beautiful, warm, and kind-hearted. All I can ask of you is if you'll do this for us." Booth was next to groveling. _

_Father sighed, "This is the Brennan girl? The same family whose yours is sworn enemies with?"_

_Booth gritted his teeth, "If only I could cut these ties that bond me to my wretched name. I'd take any other in an instant if only to be in her presence for a minute." his hands wound into fists._

_He seemed to believe Booth, that this was the real thing. "When is she coming?" _

_Booth looked elated, "Soon, she said she'd be here by nine."_

"_Then go prepare." he stated simply. _

_Booth scooted out to get cleaned up._

_*******_

_The wedding took place without a sound. No church bells rang in the square of the tiny, claustrophobic town, nor did spectators gather around the front door. The church, in the eyes of the people, was relatively quiet._

_After the private ceremony, each spoke not a word, nor would speak a word, about what had taken place. They would go on about their separate days until tonight where he would sneak to her bedroom window outside her parent's mansion. _

_Booth joined up in the square with his friends; Jack and Wendell, who were being harassed by one of their rivals. Jared, the cousin of his new wife, had a big mouth without the courage to stand up for himself. Sure, he was handy with a sword, and rightfully so, but would never own a woman's love because of his outlandishness. _

"_You want to fight? I'll give you a damned fight!" Jack drew his sword and held it at the ready, challenging his contested opponent._

"_I refuse to go easy on you, Hodgins. You enter this fight, it's to the death." Jared only let the sun gleam off the inch of his sword that he'd unsheathed. _

"_Jack, don't bother, he's not worth the effort." Booth tried to talk him out of the crazy idea._

"_He has a point, Jack." Wendell piqued in. _

"_I won't stand for his insults to us any longer because he has the audacity to think he's better than us." the wild-eyed bearded man turned his attention back to the swordsman and said, "I accept." _

_Jared pulled out the forged steel out of it's velvet-lined vice, "You've chosen your fate."_

_Metal clashed as crowds of spectators began to surround, itching to watch the fight. Jack was good, no doubt, but Jared's footwork was better as he bested him several times before landing what would be considered the final blow. Jack took it to the shoulder, one of the more painful places to hit. _

"_Not so high on your horse, now, are you?" Jared said quietly as he wiped the blood from his sword with a rag. _

_Wendell dragged Jack away from the scene of the fight, taking his pulse as he went. Booth stood up in place of his fallen friend._

"_Is this a game to you? Taking another's life with no consideration to them?!" he hollered._

"_Nothing about this is amusing to me, Seeley. He chose to accept, and he paid the consequences. It's as simple as that." Jared explained like it was the most natural thing in the world._

"_Seeley…" Wendell came over to him, slightly at a loss for breath. "He's dead." _

_Booth's teeth clenched together in a fit of rage, drawing his own sword. "Murderer, show yourself for who you truly are." _

"_Don't end up like your friend, Seeley. You're no match for me and you know it." Jared scoffed playfully._

"_Unlike you, I have morals, and I can't let you get away with murder without even trying to fight you." _

"_If you wish." Jared sighed, happy to take down two of his family's enemies in one day. _

_Once again, the spectators grew around the fight like moths to flames. The heavy clashing of scraping of the swords coming together, separating, and banging together again could be heard for miles around without a doubt. In the end, it all came down to a single stab to the stomach._

_Jared fell, slowly bleeding out of his newfound wound._

_Darkness was on the horizon. There wasn't a doubt in Booth's mind that he would be persecuted for the crime he'd just committed, but none of that mattered to him at the moment._

_He had other things on his mind much more worth worrying about._

_*******_

"_I know, sweetheart, it's a difficult thing to process." her mother tried to soothe her._

_Temperance Brennan's mother sat by her side, stroking her back lightly as she wept for who her mother assumed was her cousin Jared's death. To say the least, she could care less about her blood relative at the moment. She was more worried about the fact that Booth was out there, alone, being the one who killed him._

_Brennan, to be frank, despised her cousin and was glad he was wiped from God's Earth. The only person she cared about was his killer. Booth would no doubt be slowed up by the impromptu battle to the death he'd encountered with her relative out on the streets. She'd been preparing for this night all day, and was hoping her mother would leave her to go to bed soon so she could finish. _

"_Temperance, maybe it's time you start thinking of Count Sullivan. He's asked many times when you'll be ready to start a life with him." her mother rambled._

_It twisted a knife into Brennan's heart just hearing the name of Tim Sullivan. He'd been eyeing her since they were children and she wanted nothing more than to slap that smug smile clean off his face. She often wished she were a man and could just deck him, but that would've been an odd thing to say at the dinner table._

"_Mother, it's been a long day, and I think I just need to…sleep this off." she whispered quietly through her strained tears. It was nearing ten o'clock and she still had some things left to do._

"_Sure, Tempe, we'll talk more in the morning." her mom gently kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her."_

'_Finally' Brennan thought as she wiped away her forced tears, she was certain a flushed, crying face wasn't that attractive. She, however, could hardly know what was attractive to a man or not. _

_Her parent's had promised her to Count Sullivan a long time ago when she came of age, she would marry him and have a happy family with him. She dreaded the day it would happen, but it no longer had to. She was married to Seeley now, and, even in secret, she knew that she cared more about him than she ever would the arrogant Tim Sullivan._

_Even now, as she brushed through her wavy brown hair and lit the candles for the most romantic night of her life, she couldn't ever imagine being in love with anyone else but Seeley Booth._

_Three sharp raps on her windowpane alerted her to someone's presence, which had her jumping slightly. She turned to see Seeley out on the window sill, the light rain that had begun to fall. Brennan quickly unlatched the window and he jumped down into her bedroom, standing within mere inches of her. _

_Neither said a word as they stared lovingly into each other's eyes; an icy blue meeting the chocolate brown like they had the night before across the dance floor. _

"_You should…get out of these wet clothes…you'll catch a cold." Brennan tried to break the ice, not certain what to say in situations like these. _

_Booth smiled. "You're right." he undid the buttons of his shirt slowly, his eyes never leaving hers in their trance-like state. With his shirt free to be opened, Brennan broke her eyes free and looked down his smooth chest. Hesitating, she reached out to touch him, but retreated at the last second, not wanting to make a false move._

"_I'm not made out of glass, I won't break. I promise." Booth took his hand in hers and rested it lightly over his chest, letting her feel the beating heart that lie beneath. Brennan's breath hitched as the shirt fell away from his shoulders, the candles in the room playing shadows on his muscles. _

_He brought her into his embrace, his nimble fingers playing with the buttons on the back of her nightgown. This time, Brennan didn't feel the reluctance. She slid the dress from her shoulders with ease, leaving nothing left for his imagination. _

"_Beautiful." he whispered so faintly, it was nearly gone with the wind. But Brennan heard it all the same._

"_Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder." she replied easily. _

_He smiled and leaned her back onto the bed, kissing her as she he slowly took his place on top of her, leaning so that his weight wouldn't crush her. They kissed for what felt like hours, tongues exploring what was now staked as their own. _

_After some time, Booth began to slide his pants down to his knees, looking up as her inquisitively. "Are you…?" he trails off._

"_Yes, I'm ready." she whispers in his ear and wraps her arms around his neck. The only sound made after that was her soft mewl of pain as he gingerly entered her for the first time. _

_Something like this, Booth had heard, couldn't be rushed the first time around. They moved back and forth in a rhythm so new and sweet, but in reality was as old as time itself. Before too long, she came crying into his shoulder, her eyes tear-streaked by the onslaught of pleasure. _

"_I love you." she whispered._

Booth sat up in bed like a shot when he heard those three simple words resound throughout his mind. Looking at the clock, it was three in the morning. It wasn't likely that he was going to be getting back to sleep anytime soon. He crawled out into the kitchen on unsteady limbs and grabbed a bottle of water.

"There's not a chance in hell that just happened." he said to the blackened empty room, as though it were going to give him the answer of anything. He sat down and turned on the television, hoping to numb his brain of his dream.

As though life was torturing him, _Romeo and Juliet_ was playing on the American Classic Movie channel.

**_The two of us, should I speak for the both of us, need reviews to work our magical little fingers. *hint hint, please review* :)_**


	3. Medieval Dreams

**AN: WASSS UP!!!! COILERFAN/ SMUTTY SCAPULA IN THE HOUSE! I want to thank ALL of you who have reviewed so hard, I apologize but it might be a little difficult to reply to all of the reviews since it is two people, but take it to your hearts that we love you guys so so much, and it's your support and reviews that makes us all fuzzy inside, and it drives us to write more and more and more. We are having SO MUCH FUN with this story, and we hope you are too!**

**This one, was brought unto me in the middle of World History, while we were talking about China...weird combo don't you think? But I love it, so I hope you guys love it too.**

**Make sure you click that green button at the end of the story to tell me (us) your thoughts!**

* * *

It was a particularly hard day today. Brennan could hardly look Booth in the eyes without picturing him hovering over her, his erection pressed deep into her body.

'Damn my libido' she hissed in her head, stripping off her clothes, and stepping into the shower, the cold spray doing nothing to sooth the heat between her legs.

Brennan didn't expect to fall asleep quickly, but once her head hit the pillow, she realized how tired she was, and slipped into dream state euphoria.

_Brennan was crouched in the branch of a tree, a dark green strip of fabric covered her breasts and wound around the side of her body, forming the skirt that ended at mid thigh. Her eyes were squinted, a bow resting in her hand with an arrow strung and pointed to the ground._

_She scanned the underbrush and smiled, the bushes moving ever so slightly as a figure passed through them._

_She recognized the camouflage of the green uniform bottom, pants covering his legs while two parts of matching fabric fell to the front and back. She had to admit, he was deliciously well built, and she found herself licking her lips when she got the glimpse of his toned body, but while being gorgeous has its advantages, she couldn't let that stop her from teaching him._

_She aimed her bow and fired the arrow, watching as the thin stick of wood flew silently through the air until it crunched into the ground, pinning the back panel to the ground._

_Booth sighed and looked behind him, tearing the arrow from the ground and flipping it around, arrow near his wrist, as he reached out and handed it to Brennan, who had silently appeared in front of him._

_"I thought I would have been able to shake you this time," Booth said with a genuine smile._

_"Though the double meaning is cute, it's never going to work," Brennan said with a triumphant smile, taking the arrow with a small head bow of thanks, before she slid it in the sheath at her hip._

_"And here I had hope," Booth said sarcastically "But not a soul can evade Temperance Brennan can they?"_

_"Not a one," Brennan agreed, her smile widening as she looked behind Booth and pointed to the bush "Study the woods when you walk through it, you must trip on nothing, you must brush against nothing. Remember the lay of the land, and once you think that has happened, you will run through the woods blindfolded."_

_"Was I fooled to believe your status on fetishism?" Booth asked with a slight chuckle._

_Brennan smiled and invaded Booth's space, her hands placed on her hips determinedly as she looked up into his eyes "As of now you are my apprentice, and I can see how much the life of the Warrior has effected you, you have become …self-indulgent…constantly commenting on everything with clipped remarks and constantly reminding others that you are the alpha male, but as of now, you are the pup, and I am the alpha."_

_"Forceful," Booth purred "Hot."_

_"Seeley," Brennan said with a genuine smile "I know old habits die hard, but I won't go easy on you."_

_"Forceful," Booth repeated "Again…hot!"_

_"You may think that you are at the top of the chain with society, but with me, I am the inevitable decision over fornication," Brennan proclaimed, striding past him._

_Booth chuckled and rushed behind her silently, making her jump slightly as his cold hands clasped on her hips, his lips moving slowly across her ear "The woman is not hard to woo, when the woman wants to be wooed."_

_"Self control Seeley Booth, self control," Brennan answered, walking forward, sashaying her hips more than normal before she bent down and jumped up, grabbing one of the tree branches and swinging to a crouch on the branch before launching herself into another._

_*****_

_Booth came back to the front of the courtyards panting, dropping to his knees before looking up to Brennan, sweat dripping down his face and into his eyes._

_"Mmm, 20 miles and counting," Brennan said with a smile "Give the grounds another round."_

_"Why? May I ask?" Booth panted._

_Brennan smiled and crouched down in front of him, her fingers trailing up the front of his neck until they reached the tip of his chin "If you insist on being the stallion, it becomes my job to break you."_

_*****_

_"You didn't think I was serious, now did you?" Brennan asked as Booth returned from running the castle grounds, his legs trembling viciously as he fell at her feet. "I could make you run 30 miles every day if you wanted, along with climbing every castle tower, up to its peak."_

_Booth's frantic panting echoed through the meadow, his chest rising and falling quickly "I…get it."_

_"Oh really," Brennan asked "How about you take another run around just for enunciation."_

_Booth growled and pushed up "You're running with me."_

_Brennan smiled and slid the belt holding the sheath for her arrows off her hips, placing it against the wall of the castle as she shrugged and stood next to Booth "First one back here is on top," she said playfully, before she bolted from Booth, and looked over her shoulder to find him right on her heels._

_*****_

_"You had a head start," Booth panted "And you ran me to death."_

_"Sorry babe, but you're still alive, I wouldn't give you that easy of an out," Brennan teased, her breathing perfectly normal as she wiped the sweat from her brow._

_"Masochist," he teased, his hands rising over his head as he worked on regulating oxygen to his lungs._

_Brennan smiled "Come on, come back to my barracks and I'll help soften your muscles."_

_"So this can happen again tomorrow?" Booth asked, his breath slowly regulating._

_"Now you're starting to think like the alpha," she said with a smile._

_*****_

_Booth smiled as his sore arms rose to Brennan's cheek, brushing the loose strands of her hair away from her face, before running his fingers through the waterfall of auburn that floated over her shoulders._

_His hand wrapped around to the back of her head, and played with the barrette that pulled back half of her hair, the intricate design shining red against the fire burning in the hearth behind them._

_"I would have thought, you, a stickler for the rules, would have voted against this," Booth commented, running his hand to the back of her neck before she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, the small, but strong cot under them creaking as Brennan pressed Booth onto his back._

_"It's only a conflict of interest if others know," Brennan stated simply, her knees planted on either side of his hips "And as long as I keep you in check, nobody will know. Besides, you…caught…my interest before you decided to learn the skills of an assassin."_

_"And you never suspected I wanted to train as an assassin because of that fact," Booth asked playfully, the fire dancing across his face and lighting up his dark eyes._

_"No," Brennan said with a smile, shaking her head gently "Even though you act superficial; I know that's not how you really are. Society has turned you into that, and through the tough training of an assassin, you aren't competing, and you show people who you really are."_

_"Oh really? Well what exactly am I?" Booth asked, his one hand coming to rest behind his head._

_"Well, you are very gentle, and compassionate. You always help people when they need it, and even if they don't need it. You take instruction very well, and you are incredibly strong, both physically and mentally. You are a very kind-hearted and warm man Seeley Booth, you just don't realize it," Brennan whispered._

_"I do, when I'm around you," he confessed "You are the only person I don't have to prove myself to."_

_"Then don't," Brennan said "You don't have to prove yourself to anyone. If they need proof of your strength, they will see in due time, when they are the ones who will need saved in battle, instead of being the ones who save."_

_Booth chuckled "And how long exactly have you thought this?"_

_"Awhile, I've none you for years Booth and I've seen how you change. I know it's not my place to change you, but I know how you really are when it's just you and me, and I realized, that you really are always like that," Brennan confessed "You are just being shaped by society in a way society shouldn't shape you. That is why I accepted you immediately when I was told you wanted to train with the assassins for a while."_

_Booth smiled and leaned up, capturing her lips gently for a short, but searing kiss, their lips tangling together before they parted with small pecks._

_"I'll prove it to you tomorrow," Booth promised "When you run me into the ground we can do it while the Warriors are training, I'm pretty sure I'll be able to ignore the tendency of being top-dog."_

_Brennan smiled and nodded "I'll hold you to that," she whispered "Now, I believe we have other business to attend to," she finished, pulling herself up the straddle his waist before she reached behind her and pulled at the knot at her neck, the fabric of her 'dress' cascading from her body slowly, landing next to the wooden cot the two lovers were crouched on._

_He smiled and ran his hand along the soft skin of her side and stomach, the fire dancing around the room only lighting half of her form, while the other was cast into shadow._

_"You're beautiful," he whispered, running his finger from the top of her belly button, up the trail between her cleavage and to the tip of her chin "Have I ever told you that?"_

_"Multiple times," Brennan said with a smile "But you're the only person who sounds sincere."_

_"That's because, like me, most people don't know you the way I do," Booth said with a smile, using his stomach to pull himself into sitting position, Brennan still straddling his waist as his hand cupped her cheek delicately._

_Brennan smiled and covered his lips with hers, her fingers dancing on the back of his neck, running them up into his hairline as his kisses trailed down her neck, suckling at the sensitive skin gently before he tongued a trail up to her ear, his lips kissing the side of her face gently before he whispered "You're the only one I want Temperance, you're the only one I've ever wanted."_

_Brennan shivered, her hands moving to his shoulders to push him down into the softened material lining the cot. She reached between them and pulled the tie at the side of his uniform pants, sliding them down his legs and throwing them over her 'dress' before she leaned over him and kissed him passionately, reciprocating the confession while rotating her hips teasingly against his aching cock._

_"You wish to tease tonight Temperance?" Booth asked, humored, but speaking through gritted teeth._

_"I truly haven't decided yet," Brennan answered slyly, kissing down Booth's chest until she slid her body off the edge of the cot and wrapped her hand around his erection, pumping him slowly as his head lolled back and groans echoed through the room._

_Brennan smiled and blew a cold breath across the head of his cock, her eyes fixed on his pleasure struck face while she took him whole into her mouth._

_"Shit," Booth hissed, bucking into her mouth as she took him to the hilt, and released him with a 'pop'._

_"And so the holy man goes against his father," Brennan teased, trailing her tongue along the bottom of his erection before sucking gently on the head._

_"I'm sure there are exceptions," Booth defended._

_"This being one of them?" Brennan asked with a mischievous grin before she took him into her mouth again and began bobbing her head up and down quickly._

_"This being the sweetest one," he confessed, his fingers twitching as he clenched and unclenched the softened material under him, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he released deep groans of pleasure._

_He felt the tightening in his balls and felt his cock twitch, his body betraying him in one of the worst ways, he tried to picture horrible images that would delay his orgasm, but nothing worked._

_"Temperance," he warned._

_Brennan smiled and released him unexpectedly, his evil groans prowling through the room, while Brennan simply ignored them and slid across his sweat-slicked body, kissing him deeply._

_She angled her hips and while still draped over Booth, slid him into her heat, her gasp of pleasure dying on the wind that blew through the shack._

_Her hands were placed on both sides of his shoulders as she slid back and forth, finding herself close to orgasm and quite aroused after 'tasting' her lover._

_He kissed along her shoulder and up her neck as his hips met hers thrust for thrust; his speed increasing as he recognized the tremors before her climax._

_Brennan's arms locked and her back arched, her lungs emptying of air through her pleasured scream, the flood of her fluids being enough to make a pleasured growl leave Booth's throat, and make his seed leave from his body._

_Both were out of breath, but laughing gently as Brennan finally regained the ability to bend her arms._

_"You set me ablaze," Brennan said quietly, with a breathy laugh._

_"What one gives, one receives," Booth reciprocated, kissing her cheek gently before he pushed her hair away from her face, and situated her so that her body curved to his, and her head rested on his chest._

_Brennan watched as the flamed started to get brighter, and truthfully blinded her, a loud knocking erupting through her small shack._

"Wha-what?" Brennan asked, rubbing her eyes and squinting at her clock.

6:30, knocking at the door, most likely Booth.

Booth…

Brennan felt herself flushing as she replayed the night's dream over in her head, hoping that the same dream would be flashing behind her eyes while she was staring face to face with the REAL Seeley Booth.

Brennan sighed and threw back the covers, adjusting her tank top and sliding on a pair of shorts before she shook out her hair and walked towards the door.

'You set me ablaze?' she mouthed to herself. 'I really need to stop drinking coffee.'

Brennan opened the door and rubbed her eyes again, leaning against the door for support while Booth stood on the other side, clad in his usual suit, crazy tie, and cocky belt buckle, well at least she hadn't THOSE in her dreams yet…

"Morning Bones!" he greeted cheerfully "Brought you coffee."

Brennan inwardly groaned but took the steaming beverage anyway. One cup couldn't hurt.

* * *

**Me: HAHA! ADDICT!**

**Brennan: What?**

**Me: JAVA JUNKIE!**

**Brennan: I don't know what that means.**

**Me: It means you are addicted! To coffee! And it also means that you like these dreams because if you really hated them you would have pushed the coffee away no matter what, miss you set me ablaze! What the fuck?**

**Brennan: Take into mind, I hate psychology and you are the one who wrote the damn chapter!**

**Me: Well...I totally just fucked myself over didn't I?**

**Brennan: Yeah kinda...**

**Me: Well...this is a bitter sweet time to say this...but I shall still say it...EPIC FAIL!...Hey Bren**

**Brennan: What?**

**Me: You set me ablaze!**

**Brennan: -.-* (DEATH GLARE) **

**Me: I'm gonna die aren't I?**

**Brennan: You are if you keep that up...**

**Me: Mmm *walks away slowly* Do..Do...Do...*Looks around and whistles before bolting out the door***


	4. Jack the Ripper

**_K, this is Brennanite again, coming up to bat. I REALLY don't know where the hell this came from, and it's not the best thing I've ever written, so please be gentle with your reviews. I spent three days writing this at midnight. Cut me some slack._**

* * *

Given some of the dreams he was experiencing at the moment were a little less than considered appropriate, Booth was finding it hard to even give his partner a straight-eyed look without blushing profusely. The whole day had dragged by, case-less, and filled with nothing but paperwork and court prep for a trial that was just around the bend. He hadn't seen Brennan at all that day until he decided to go into the Jeffersonian and drag her home so she would sleep, even if he couldn't.

Driving provided an outlet for Booth to divert his attention away from the beautiful scientist that sat right next to him. Brennan was surprisingly quiet as the car blazed the familiar path to her apartment. Even though she was virtually silent, she still drove him to the brink of insanity with the smell of whatever perfume she'd dabbed on that morning. The scent of vanilla had been exemplified several times over, even after she thanked him for the ride and hopped out, disappearing into the building.

Sighing all the way, Booth flopped down onto his bed the moment he came near it, not bothering to undress himself fully. His suit jacket hit the couch, his shoes the wall, and his belt buckle draped over the doorknob. He fell into a deep sleep on top of his bed, ready for a tranquil sleep…temporarily.

*******

_Booth looked out into the bleak, London sky. His family's expansive lawn spread so far, he could barely see the front gate and the gas street lamps just beyond that. The rain had lightened up considerably since this afternoon. Darkness would soon spread over the horizon an d engulf the city in it's immense darkness. He stepped back from the window and grabbed his riding cloak. _

_Descending the stairs two at a time, he made his way out to the stables, going straight for his favorite white horse's stall. The horse whinnied and stomped at the arrival of his master._

"_Shh…don't worry, Angel, it's alright." he soothed the horse and stroked her muzzle softly. Booth reached for one of the saddles off the wall and slung it over Angel's back. He figured he would take her out for one last ride for the night; the fresh air maybe being able to help with his thought-ridden mind. _

_Booth rode slowly through the streets of London as people retired to their houses. All was growing quiet as more of the lamplight fires started. It had grown so quiet, that Booth could hear a ear-shattering scream in the distance._

_Slightly shocked by the sound, he slapped his horse into high gear and galloped several streets as the sound grew more primal and desperate. He skidded to a halt at the entrance to a dark alley. Despite the poor illumination, Booth saw the shadow on the ground move. Moving closer, he made of the figure as a brunette woman in absence of clothes. _

"_Miss? Miss, are you alright?" Booth gently shook the woman's shoulder. While being primarily concerned with her well-being, he could help but notice how beautiful she was in the horrible light. _

_She made a small grunt of pain and misery as she shook violently against his touch. Dried blood was caked to her face and arms. "So…much…pain." she whimpered. _

_Booth shed himself of his cloak and wrapped it around her broken frame. "I live near here. I'm going to take you back to my place." he told her as she passed out from the pain. _

_*******_

_It hadn't been an easy feat, but Booth had managed to get her back to his house wrapped in his cape without raising suspicion of the nosy people that lived throughout the neighborhood. He brought her up the staircase and set her gently on his bed. _

_Once he made sure she was comfortable, he got some cold water, a washcloth, and some gauze to wrap her wounds in. Booth dabbed at her wounds softly with the wet cloth, cleaning them as best he could. He then wrapped them so they wouldn't continue to bleed. _

_After he'd gotten her patched up, his next objective was to find her some clothes. He remembered vaguely that his cousin Tessa kept some spares in the guest bedroom so she wouldn't have to pack heavily whenever she came to visit. Booth made the quick jaunt down the hallway and brought back and appropriate black and white polka-dotted dress. _

_He had turned his back and saw that she'd woken, her movements somewhat strained from the pain and tension in her muscles. Booth turned back around and sat next to her. "Try not to move, it'll only hurt that much more." _

_She groaned quietly, obviously understanding what he meant. All of a sudden, she sat up straight like a shot had gone off. She willed her limbs to move, whimpering 'I have to go' as she went._

"_Hey, nothing's going to hurt you here. You're safe." he tried to soothe her and handed her the clothes. She took them appreciatively and dressed herself slowly. "What's your name?" he asked._

"_Temperance." she said quietly as she sat back down on the bed again. "Your's?" _

"_Seeley. Seeley Booth." he held his hand out to her to shake. _

_She accepted his offer and searched his brown eyes. "Are you…oh, God, you're of the Booth bloodline, aren't you?" _

_Booth wished he'd never been born to his name. In England at this time in the 1800's, all that mattered to people were is if someone had land and noble name. Unfortunately for Booth, he'd had both, and that meant his entire life was basically planned right before his eyes._

"_Yes, I am." he whispered and sat down next to her as she adjusted herself to see out the far window. "What were you doing in that alley, Temperance?" _

"_Please, call me Tempe. I hate my name." she said with a small chuckle. "And, you don't really want to know why I was in that alley." her voice turned to dead seriousness. _

"_When you say that, it only makes me more curious." he stated._

"_I…ah…" she didn't really quite know how to phrase her response. "I'm a…a hooker…you could say." _

"_Oh…oh…" Booth wasn't sure what to say to something like that. He'd expected her to have fallen down drunk in a mud puddle. Not…this. _

"_Yes, oh. Nobody thinks of me as something like that, but sometimes you've got to do what needs doing to stay afloat in a government that doesn't care about you." she bit her lip at that last statement, knowing that an aristocrat like him probably had some kind of standing in the government. "Sorry." _

"_You don't have to tell me, I understand." In fact, it was the life he'd dreamed of since he was a small child taking piano lessons and never seeing hide nor hair of his father and mother. _

"_I have to go now," she said quietly, looking like a lost little girl that couldn't figure out which path led her home._

"_You can stay here tonight. It's no big deal." he pointed out that it was almost pitch black in the outside world now. _

"_No, I mean I can't stay. It's not safe for me to stay in one place for a long time." she looked as though she were on the verge of tears. _

"_What do you mean?" Booth stepped in front of her as she tried to step around him._

"_The Ripper, damn it!! The Ripper's after all of us!" she hissed it like it were the worst curse on Earth._

_Booth had heard rumors of the Ripper, someone who'd been slaughtering prostitutes in the area. He now understood why she was so bent out of shape over something like this. "It's safe here, you know. I'll protect you." he smiled slightly._

"_Why are you so nice to me? D…do you want something from me?" she asked with hesitation. Temperance was reluctant to believe that this man was like that, but then she'd known quite a few men who seemed nice to begin with. _

"_What? No, no, I don't want anything like that." he held up his hands in his defense. "You just don't deserve to go out again without a good night's sleep." Booth tried to reason with her._

_Temperance looked him dead in the eyes and decided that he was telling the truth. To be honest, she was a little disappointed. She wouldn't have minded giving him a run for his money, should he want it. 'Hell,' she started to think, 'I'd do it for free'. _

"_Okay, but that doesn't really make me feel all that safe. When you spend time on the streets like that, you develop a sixth sense. People are always watching you." she muttered softly, he'd barely heard her. _

"_Well," Booth couldn't think of a way to go about this. "You can take my bed, I'll sleep on the couch." he gestured to the sofa near the window. _

"_Oh, I don't want to kick you out of your own bed, I…" he held a finger to her lips to silence her._

"_It's not kicking me out when I volunteer it, now is it?" the question was redundant, but she understood. Booth led her back to the bed and helped her climb into it, bringing the covers back up around her as he did so._

_She was so adorable that he considered kissing her on the forehead, but that would be too improper, even if she was what she said she was. He rubbed her shoulder and gave her a nice charm smile before he began to walk away._

"_Seeley?" Temperance called, her voice was small to his ears when she was buried under the several blankets of his bed._

"_Yes?" he answered promptly._

"_What's your story? I mean, it doesn't seem to me that you enjoy all of this. This wealth." she clarified her statements._

_Booth breathed a heavy sigh he didn't know he had in him. He didn't think that his dislike and mistrust of all that surrounded him was that obvious. She would know better, though. At this point in her life, she would've had to read people fast or she would die._

"_I didn't think it was so obvious." Booth chuckled softly as he sat down beside her where he'd just set her down. Temperance sat up, ignoring her body's protests, and pulled the blankets back up over her legs, knowing that a long story was about to proceed._

"_My family's always had all of this. When I was younger I thought it was nice that we had a nice house and people that were willing to do things for us. I had my own private tutors and lessons every day, academic and musical…" he trailed off._

"_Musical?" she asked with a deep interest._

"_Piano and violin. Then my parents didn't even seemed to care if I came or went, I had nothing to do and they always favored my younger brother, Jared. I would go riding my horses after lessons and I would see the families huddled together in the streets." he looked deeply into her eyes as his own welled up slightly. "They didn't have much, and they didn't need to be to be happy with each other."_

_Temperance picked up her cue. She rubbed his back in soothing circles across his back. Now she really thought that he was a decent man. _

_She'd been with some of the dirtiest low-lives and some of the highest in the aristocracy, and she'd never met a man as sweet or compassionate as Seeley Booth. He tended to her in her hour of need and asked her to stay the night when she thought she wouldn't make it anywhere else. In her book, Booth was a saint. _

"_My parents took off when I was fifteen. That didn't really bode well for me through my post-adolescent years and that's kind of how I ended up where I am now." she didn't meet his eyes through the small confession. It was a difficult subject to talk about. Her family abandoning her with nowhere else to go had devastated her. "I think it might be better to have no family at all rather than a family that doesn't love you, but that's my opinion."_

"_It makes sense." Booth stated simply. "I've been raised around all of these baubles all my life and no one's ever really showed the slightest interest what I do or where I go. Hell, I just want someone who cares…and even that's not going to happen." he mourned._

"_What do you mean?" Temperance looked confused._

"_I'm set into an arranged marriage. It's something people do in the aristocracy; keeps the royals royal." he flopped back against the bed and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes._

_Temperance's eyes followed his face backwards. "You…you don't even get to decide who you choose to love?" _

"_No. Like I said, my whole life was planned out for me before the age of three. What a wonderful world." Booth muttered sarcastically. _

_She only looked at him with sympathy. "Life, in itself, is cruel, unusual, shit-worthy rubbish-shoot. You can't plan your life, there's no purpose in that. We are all given life so we could live it, make our mistakes, and…" she paused._

"_And?" Booth asked softly._

"_Try to find that one person we're dreaming of at night." she whispered._

_Their eyes were locked onto one another's, as if separating them would be the highest of all treasons. There was some magnetic force in the room, both could tell, because the pair's lips began to move subconsciously towards one another's. They were technically a millimeter away from kissing when she sprung up._

"_I can't do this." she murmured to herself._

"_What? What's wrong?" Booth asked her, trying to meet that electrifying gaze at least once more._

"_What's wrong? Everyone I come near or dare to think is any good on the inside either dies or leaves me when I need them the most. Let's just say I have abandonment issues." she fired at him so fast it was hardly understandable. _

"_What makes you think that I'll leave you?" Booth had to ask the obvious._

"_Seeley, we hardly even know each other, and since I'm not on the job, I really don't wish to take that risk." she sighed._

"_Then run away with me?" he begged._

"_What?!" _

"_You heard me, we'll run away together somewhere. France, Italy, Spain, wherever, I just want to get out of this hellhole." He was excited now, wondering why he hadn't thought of the idea sooner. "This isn't a life, Temperance, this is my family wanting more money out of me when I go to get married. I want to live the life I never got." _

"_You're insane, the king will just bring you right back here." She stated._

"_Not we make ourselves invisible. We'll change our names and go get new lives wherever we choose to. Haven't you ever wanted something else for yourself, Temperance?" Booth asked with his voice several octaves higher than what would be considered normal._

_To be frank, Temperance had never wanted anything else more in her entire life than to start over with a clean slate. Prostitution was never anyone's first occupational choice, and she wanted nothing more than to rid herself of it. "I…it would be nice." she stammered._

"_Where would you want to go, given the option?" he asked._

"_My mother taught me Italian before she left." she said quietly._

"_Italy. I've always wanted to see Venice." Booth said._

"_God, are we serious?" it felt as though everything was moving to fast to be considered real._

"_As serious as it gets, baby." _

_The spark in each other's eyes was back, and this time, Booth didn't let it escape his grasp. He kissed her with such passion that it hurt his heart to hold it all in. She responded this time with equal fervor, clinging and scratching at his back. _

"_Let's go right now." Booth whispered, jumping up._

"_Wha-…right now?" Temperance looked at him like he'd sprouted a third head. "Are you insane?" _

"_No, I'm not, you just gave me a reason to leave this hell hole." he reached under the bed and pulled out a large suitcase. "Do you need to go anywhere to pack?" Booth asked excitedly._

_Temperance bit her bottom lip, "All I own you saw in the alley." _

_Booth thought back to the alley, thinking he saw a cardboard box and a garbage can. "I'm sorry," he whispered sullenly._

"_Don't be." she whispered as he shoveled clothes into the growing suitcase. "But, we can leave in a little while, can't we?" Temperance wrapped her arms around his neck. She couldn't understand why she was attracted to him so badly, and frankly, she didn't care._

_Booth met her beautiful needy eyes in the darkness of the room. He saw the fear that hued her irises and knew that he wanted to take whatever pain she had away. He pushed her back up towards the headboard. _

_Their kisses were so spectacular that neither wanted to stop to breathe. Brennan couldn't remember the last time she'd actually __**wanted**__ a man, and soon thought that she never did. Not like what he made her feel. _

_Booth was on cloud nine, himself. Even though he didn't know a single thing about women, having been sheltered all of his life and never actually having a date, He was willing to learn. Temperance would reassure him when he went wrong or help him if he felt hesitant. _

_Trailing her fingers down the buttons of his shirt, she expertly undid the buttons one by one and pulled it out of his trousers. Running her nails over the soft skin that lie beneath the fabric. Booth's kisses were as intoxicating as a shot of vodka. He ran his fingers through her surprisingly silky hair. She helped him shrug out of his shirt. _

_The thrill of her fingertips tracing lines down his back was electrifying. He traced kisses down her jaw and neck, not believing the way her back bent to arch herself out to his touch. Booth was being self-conscious of his movements, wanting the first time he made love to a woman to be the most perfect moment he'd ever experienced. _

_Temperance could tell that this was his first time. It was the way he tried to control everything and not just go with the flow of things. She wouldn't say that; she knew better, but for the first time in her life, she felt special. She knew she'd never been anyone's first before, let alone their first choice. The fact that he'd wanted her just as badly as she did him made her feel something she couldn't quite identify, but it was there all the same. _

_Booth looked down at the dress that separated their flesh, then met her eyes. She gave him a slight nod to give him the go-ahead. Her eyes were burning the brightest blue possible. He hesitantly opened them one at a time, giving her all the opportunity in the world to turn him down. All she did was start at the bottom of the trail and met his fingers in the middle. _

_He carefully slipped her out of the fabric, mindful of her wounds and bandages. His fingers traced over her skin so delicately, her skin could've been mistaken for butterfly wings. Booth thought she was almost breakable. Temperance's smile doubled in size as she watched his eyes widen in approval. She took good care of her body when she could, it was what made her the little money she had. _

_Booth's senses went into overdrive. The feel of her soft skin under his roughened fingers went beyond anything he'd ever experienced. "You're incredible." she heard him whisper._

_Temperance flipped their positions, straddling his waist. She hovered over him, close enough for him to feel the heat radiate from her skin, but not so they were touching. She felt him pressing into her through the his quickly shrinking pants. Deciding not to let him suffer, she reached down and released the buttons of his trousers and pulled them down. In that instant, she planted him into her._

_Booth's eyes went wide in shock. He knew the premise of making love to a woman, but never imagined that it was such a beautiful feeling, a war on the senses. She flipped her hair over a shoulder. "Why, Mr. Booth, you seem surprised." _

_He rolled them as she laughed, his eyes showing all the intensity of the world, which helped her sober. He moved within her slowly, drawing small, high mewls from her lips. If there was one thing Temperance knew how to do, it was how to make a man feel manly. It made them feel better to know they could bring a woman to being a puddle of desire, pooling at their feet._

_It would've scared her a lot less if she was acting. _

_Before long, they were a tangled mess of limbs, writhing in pleasure. She came a lot sooner than she expected of herself, digging her long nails into his back and calling out his name. He followed her soon after, amazed at what had just happened._

"_Well?" Temperance watched his expression for a full minute before speaking the single word that broke the silence._

"_Wow." was all he could respond with. _

"_It sounds fitting." she agreed. _

"_I'll give you a promise if you'll give me one in return." he rolled to his side and stroked her cheek._

"_What's that?" the gesture had never felt so sweet against her skin._

"_When we get to Italy, I'll straighten anything and everything out that needs to be done, if you promise me something." he whispered._

_She had to assume that he was talking about her occupational hazards and drawbacks. "What's my end of the bargain?"_

"_If you promise me that I'm the only one you'll ever do that with ever again." He took both of her hands into his own. _

_Temperance looked out the window to see the full moon shining in. The answer seemed to roll off her tongue like a simple prayer. "Yes." _

_*******_

Booth rolled out of bed and hit the floor with a deep, reassuring thud. He came to realize that he was no longer in old-world London and in present-day DC. He was utterly disappointed at the turn of events that led him back to his real life. His cell phone indicated a voicemail message. He called and entered his security code.

"Booth, it's Brennan, I was just wondering where you were since I'm leaving this at nine o'clock…"

He looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly ten-thirty. He frantically grabbed his jacket from the previous day and headed straight out the door.

* * *

**_Yes? No? Maybe it's good? I don't know. Coiler thinks it's good, but I'm not so certain I believe her. Maybe a few reassurance reviews are in order? Please...? XD_**


	5. Pirates of the Boneibbean

**_Ok, its B47 again. I know you guys were expecting Coiler, but I really wanted to do a Brennan chapter, so these are my two, and then you'll get two from her soon. My friends were talking about "Pirates of the Caribbean" and I'm all like "ah, damn, I could work with that" so here's what you get from my ignorance of my homework._**

* * *

Brennan was, in a few words, utterly disgusted with herself. Not only were these horrifically wonderful dreams coming more frequently, she now found herself consciously fantasizing about Booth. The other day, they'd been alone late in her office and she'd thought about tackling him to her couch and just having her way with him. It wasn't needed to be said that afterward she flushed five shades of red and didn't meet his eyes for the rest of the night.

Then today, when she was sitting in an unnecessary board meeting with nothing better to do, she had the thought of surprising him one night. Maybe she'd sneak into his apartment and wait for him in her little black cocktail dress and her highest heels. She violently shook the thoughts from her head as quickly as she could, afraid maybe one of her co-workers was a mind reader.

Now here she was tonight: sitting on her couch with her just finished beer bottle resting on the coffee table in front of her. Two identical, empty bottles sat side by side as she stared at them blankly. There was nothing she could do but rub her eyes and hope that maybe the alcohol would calm her mind just enough to glory her with one, dreamless eight hours sleep.

She took the bottles to the kitchen and put them into the recycling bin, reminding herself to take it out one of these days. Brennan then retreated to her bedroom and stripped herself of the clothes she'd been sitting in, exchanging them for pajama pants and a tank top. Climbing between the covers, she gingerly rested her head against the pillow. Pulling the blankets up to her neck, she was relieved to find her brain completely blank of all thoughts of Seeley Booth.

*******

_Brennan's head hung heavy as she felt the pain radiate throughout her skull. She could smell the thick scent of salt water mixed with the overbearing smell of multiple un-bathed men. Her hands were bound above her head with a large rope. She was careful not to move her wrists so the twines wouldn't embed themselves into her arms. Her vision was blurred as she opened her eyes, colors and shapes and nothing more._

'_Where am I?' she wondered as her vision began to normalize. Several grubby-faced, teeth-rotted people stared at her with amused looks. The smell of bourbon and rum were now apparent as one man sighed. Beards were grown down to belly buttons and tattered clothes were what they seemed to fancy. The creaking of wood got her attention next as she realized for the first time that she was on boat. Not just any boat, though._

'_Pirates' she realized._

"_Wow, she's the prettiest one we've gotten in a long time." One of the harsh, smoker's voices said._

"_Yes, she is." another man approached her. Brennan recoiled as he laid his hand against her cheek. "My name's Sullivan…we're going to become fast friends." his words dripped in innuendo. Brennan wanted to retort with a sharp comment, but found it impossible. A gag had been tied around her mouth._

"_That's enough, Tim." A stronger, much more confident voice asserted that it be listened to. Both Brennan and Sullivan's eyes were directed to the sound's origin near the steering wheel of the ship. _

_He had much nicer clothes than the others, dressed mostly in black and white from head to toe. Leather seemed to be his trademark fabric as everything black was made out of it. Unlike the others, he was relatively clean-shaven save for a little five o'clock shadow. His eyes were dark in the sunlight. _

_His posture told her he was a man with authority in the current setting. An alpha male suited him well. His expression spoke his distaste for something, most likely the way she was being treated. _

_The man stepped towards them, the men around parting like the Red Sea for Moses. Brennan had just a little fear inside her for if he were to come to her defense…and maybe she liked it. _

"_What is wrong with my behavior, Captain?" Sullivan asked, not moving his hand from Brennan's cheek. _

'_Captain?' she thought. That was why everyone was so quiet just for him. He was their grand leader._

"_It is my intention to bring out the fact, Sullivan, that you've had a go at almost every woman you scallywags bring back onto this ship, am I right?" he asked his subordinate. _

"_Well…" Sullivan began scratching his skull, trying to find an excuse. "It's just that you never want women, Captain. We offer each one we bring on board and you say you don't want her."_

_He looked the man dead in the eyes, "What makes you think that this time is the same?"_

_Sullivan stuttered. "I…I just thought…" _

"_No offense, gentlemen, to any of you, and I don't mean to disappoint you either…" he addressed the whole crowd that had surrounded the scene. "…but this one is mine."_

_The crowd cheered at their captain's declaration as he cut one of the ropes, still having her hands bound but not attaching her to the pole. He walked her across the deck and shouted at his men to get back to work before walking her into his private quarters and locking the door._

_Brennan was petrified at this point of something less than appealing happening to her in this room. It was obviously where the captain slept and entertained his guests, willing and reluctant. It was a spacious room painted in dark reds while the fire-lighted sconces gave the place a warm atmosphere. _

_Her captor's face went warm and soft the second he turned to her. "I'm so sorry about this, miss." he removed the gag. "I don't encourage them to take women from the mainland, but they are all simple men underneath. All they need is booze and women to make them happy." _

"_Why did you take me in here?" she asked the obvious._

_He smiled slightly; a real, heart-warming smile. "If I were to leave you with Sullivan, you would've been raped and beaten, and then passed on to the next scum-bag out there that would've done the same thing. Women would rather shoot themselves than get in with that man." He helped her sit down into one of the wooden chairs. _

"_And you don't do that?" she had to ask. Brennan was grateful if that's what he took her out of, but she didn't know what would lie in store for her here._

_He shook his head. "No. Like I said, I don't take women. I'm possibly the only pirate who's a one-woman man." he half-smiled._

_Brennan weakly returned the smile, if only half-heartedly. She wasn't sure what to make of her situation._

"_Hey," he brought a finger under her chin, bringing her cool blue eyes back to his chocolate brown ones. "What's your name?"_

"_Temperance…yours" she whispered._

"_Seeley, but please call me Booth." he stroked the back of her hands softly, fixing his gaze on the tight ropes. "I could take these off if you promise not to run away." Booth offered._

"_Where would I run to?" she asked sarcastically. _

"_Unless you wanted to drown yourself or be eaten by a shark, you make a good argument." Booth slid a pocket knife out of the ankle of his boot and expertly sawed through the ropes. Brennan felt better once she had her mobility back, but suddenly felt a heavy wave of weariness wash over her._

"_You're welcome to use my bed if you feel sleepy. I wouldn't blame you for being tired." he took a better look at her. Other than a few scratches, she seemed relatively fine. Her once clean white dress had been torn during the abduction, revealing almost all of the creamy skin of her legs. Her chest, however, was hidden from his curious gaze by the fabric. "I could also try to find you something else to wear."_

"_You seem a little eager to please. I thought I was just your prisoner?" she asked with a light chuckle._

_The voice, he soon realized, could only be compared to the beauty of a angel. "You should see how they treat their prisoners." he motioned to the door._

_Booth then helped her to her feet and helped her climb into his bed. Tucking the covers around her body, he brushed his greasy fingers to her chestnut hair and whispered a 'sweet dreams'._

_Brennan was surprised as she sank into the shockingly soft sheets. In the folktales she'd listened to as a small child, pirates were depicted as wretched scoundrels who only thought of killing and drinking and raping the women they captured. Booth, however, was none of these stereotypes that she'd been presented with during her formative years. Even though this didn't make her trust him, specifically, she felt she was safer than the alternative scenario._

_He'd waited for her to fall asleep soundly before going out in search for cleaner clothing for her. No doubt when she got up, she wouldn't mind fabric that wasn't sweat stained or smelled of the fire his men had set. Booth made sure that the door was locked snuggly before walking down below deck._

_Sullivan had hidden himself around a corner looking directly at Booth's chamber doors. He knew his captain carried his keys around his neck at all times, and most certainly would now with a beautiful woman in his midst. He knew better than that, however. He'd gotten pretty handy with a hair pin over the years picking locks to steal a store owner's goods. He crept up to the door and gave the small piece of metal a small jerk, successfully turning the tumbler over._

_Carefully handling the creaking hinges of the door, Sullivan entered the room no one often saw on the ship with hesitation. It was only slight, however, when he saw the treasure that rested in the bed. _

_Beautiful brown waves warmed her bare shoulders as her eyes were hidden from his gaze, resting behind closed lids. Sullivan knew a virgin when he saw one, and that made this venture all the more thrilling._

_He approached the bed gently, at first being cautious not to wake her, then reveling in how utterly enjoyable this was going to be._

_Brennan felt a change in the air as she squeezed her eyes shut tighter. Realizing she wasn't alone, she began to slowly open her eyes. The evil glint in her visitors eyes didn't show the warmest of intentions as she rolled away from him flopping on her at the last possible second. _

_Unfortunately, Brennan didn't recover from her roll as easily as she would've liked. She fell face-first onto the unforgiving floor, only beginning to pick herself up as Sullivan did the task for her and tossed her up against the wall. _

"_Sorry I have to do this, baby, but you don't deserve Booth for a first timer." He began to undo his pants fly with his free hand. _

_Brennan managed one primal, mangled scream before he tightened his grip on her throat, cutting off the air that went to her lungs. Her feet were no longer touching the floor as she thrashed against his hand. The last thing she felt was his hand letting go of her and sliding limply down to the floor._

_*******_

"_Restrain him men." Booth seethed in anger as he walked to an unconscious Brennan on the floor. He measured her pulse, thanking whoever looked out for him that it was still beating prominently there. He lifted her limp body into his arms and placed her back into bed. "Take him outside. I'll be there in a minute." _

_The men did as they were asked, slightly disgusted with Sullivan for going against the captain's orders. Booth stroked her hair back from her face and examined the deep red marks that had already surfaced on her skin. If someone were to multiply that color red by a hundred, that was the color he was seeing right at that moment. He draped the blankets over her once more, not as high up on her body, and kissed the back of her cold hand._

_Booth then retreated out to the main deck where his entire crew had assembled once again, this time on much unhappier pretenses. _

"_Sullivan, need I remind you that damnation is not tolerated on my ship?" he asked simply as he walked towards the man._

"_I bring you hundreds of women, rejecting them all as though I had no taste. Then we finally bring aboard one that __**I**__ want and you whisk her off into obscurity!" he made his argument clear._

"_And how many of the hundreds of women before her have you had? Taken to bed with, willing or otherwise?" he asked the pathetic excuse of a man in front of him._

_Truth was, Sullivan couldn't count all of the women his leader had rejected that he'd accepted. It would've been easy to say 'all of them', but that would've sounded disturbing. _

"_Like I said, even attempted abomination on my ship won't come cheap." Booth recanted his statement._

"_What do you want us to do with him, Boss?" one of the elderly shipmates asked, gaining support from the others._

_Booth had already knew what he wanted to do to Timothy Sullivan for a very long time now. Ever since he'd caught him taking a poor, defenseless virgin underneath him while he was drunk, he knew what the man deserved, now he had a personal reason to do it._

"_Cut his hands for bloodshed, then make him walk the plank." 'Let the sharks deal with you, bastard' he thought to himself._

_*******_

_It wasn't until early twilight that Brennan slowly began to regain consciousness. She couldn't swallow her own saliva, but at least she was still alive. She shifted herself in the bed, stretching her muscles, soon finding it a bad idea as her soreness betrayed her body, cruelly twisting her muscles into knots._

_Booth must've felt the movement from his position at the foot of the bed, jumping slightly and looked overjoyed to see her awake. He got up and walked quickly up to her head._

"_Hi, beautiful." he whispered. Booth helped her sit up in the bed and made room to sit down next to her._

_Brennan flushed and managed a mangled "hi". Apparently her voice wanted to betray her as well. Booth got her a glass of water, giving her only a small sip so she wouldn't choke on it. _

"_How do you feel?" he stroked her hair absently._

"_Better…grateful." her voice was crackling and sounded like gravel. She rolled her eyes and tried to clear her throat, but the fat lot that did when all she achieved was a lump rise and sit in her neck. _

_He gave her another sip, this one larger. "Don't mention it. I needed a reason to get rid of him."_

"_You saved my life." she spoke in a quieter tone so she would at least sound feminine. "and if not my life, then my purity." She thought about it for a minute, then took the glass from him and set it on the table. "I think that deserves a reward." _

_Booth didn't let her pull him down to her. He sat there simply staring at her, not sure how to respond. "Temperance, you don't have to do that."_

_She looked offended. "Why not?"_

"_Because your first partner should be someone that you care about deeply and trust. I'm sorry, but I think you'll regret it in the morning." Booth backed up and away, but Brennan caught his wrist._

"_We'll never know if I regret it if we don't try, right?" she looked at him hopefully. _

_Booth wanted to say she would definitely regret it come sunrise, He wished he could say that with confidence. She looked so helpless: beaten with a bruised neck and could barely speak. Even with all that had happened to her in the last nine hours, she was concerned about giving him what he supposedly deserved. _

"_It would be a mistake." he mustered with his own internal war._

"_Seeley…I've been a goody good girl my entire life. Doing chores, watching the kids, reading the bible every night. I don't want to be that girl anymore. I want to be a woman. You saved me, Seeley, and I know under all this beats the heart of a good man." she brought his hand down to her shoulder, having his skin meet the silkiness of her own. _

"_Temperance…" Booth tried._

"_I like Tempe better, if you don't mind." Brennan felt the boat rock against waves, the sun was retreating into the distance. _

"_Please don't do this." he fixed his gaze on anything but her._

"_Am I not pretty enough? I've always thought of myself as rather ordinary…" she mumbled, saddening in the fact he may not be attracted to her._

"_Don't ever say that again. You are __**anything**__ but ordinary. You're so beautiful and I am attracted to you. I just…" he didn't know quite how to say what was in his heart. _

"_What?" she asked curiously. Brennan hoped it was something she could do to help him get over his anxiety. _

"_I…I just killed a man for trying to touch you, and now it would be hypocritical for me to bed with you when that was what I was trying to prevent in the first place." he made it sound convincing, but Brennan wasn't about to buy into it. _

"_I didn't ask him to touch me, did I? You defended my honor, and now I'm asking you to touch me." Brennan brought the wrist she still had a grip on down to her neck to allow him the first touch of her soft skin. _

_Booth was obviously taken aback by the feeling under his fingers. He trailed his fingers over her neck, a shudder erupting from deep within her body. He knew his hands were rough and calloused from years of sailing. _

_Brennan, however, was on cloud nine somewhere. There wasn't much she wouldn't give up just to sit with that hand on her skin for all eternity. Their eyes had been locked in a death grip. His were hesitant and concerned and hers were reassuring and full of promise. _

_In the end, Booth joined her on the bed, placing his knees on either sides of her hips, his face barely an inch away from her own. He threaded his fingers through her equally silky hair. "If at any time you want to stop…"_

"_It won't happen. I can tell you for certain…I want this…if you want it?" Brennan had to think that there was something unappealing about her the way he was resisting so much. _

_Booth brushed his nose up against hers. "You tell me if I want this." he attacked her lips with a raw savagery she didn't expect from him. She loved it. _

_Brennan fell back into the pillow from his kiss. His hands were racing over her body so fast she hardly had time to process every touch. Booth slowed his frantic pace after a solid minute and met her eyes. "I'm sorry, I just…" _

"_You had to prove your point. I understand. Please keep going?" she panted. Brennan would've liked to know how he sucked every last drop of oxygen from her lungs so quickly. _

_He chuckled moved onto her neck, nibbling gently on the pulse point he'd easily located. She half-moaned half-whimpered in response. Brennan's hands ran over his back, trying to memorize the contours of his body. _

_She pulled at his clothes deftly, relieved when his shirt finally fell away and off the bed. His muscles were well-defined along with being tanned from days in the sun. Despite his rough hands, the skin that lay underneath his shirt was surprisingly smooth. Brennan's breath was coming in shorter pants as his mouth started moving lower. _

_Booth was still being hesitant, even as his hands moved over the fabric of her dress. The buttons down the front were more tempting than the finest whiskey, and he was finding it hard to ignore them. _

_She shocked him when her fingers slipped between them and began undoing them one by one. Booth soon took over the task and slipped the garment from her shoulders. _

_Brennan had never felt so vulnerable in her entire life. Here she was, on a pirate ship in the middle of the sea, naked in a man's bed and was about to rid herself of her innocence. Booth's eyes traveled over her body slowly, taking in every miniscule detail of her._

"_You are so beautiful." he whispered and continued his assault on her neck. _

_Her moans and mewls seemed to echo off the walls and didn't do anything to calm Booth's little friend downstairs. His eyes trailed down her body to the moist swollen area in between her legs. Booth traced a finger along the high inside of her thigh._

"_I can't believe I almost let this pass me by." his husky whisper barely made it to her ears. _

"_I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." she chuckled. _

_Trouble was, Booth didn't want to be the only one in pleasure. She didn't even see him as he went down and wrapped his lips around her clit. The moan that came from deep inside her throat was something she didn't think she was capable of until now. The way he sucked and nibbled her was beyond anything she'd ever experienced before. _

"_Booth…" she gasped as he pulled away. Their eyes met again as he undid his pants fly, freeing himself of the tightness that had built up down there._

"_I need to make sure…are you positive?" he was giving her one last out, a chance to turn him down. _

_Brennan's only response was kiss him with all the passion she had. He took it as a 'yes' and entered her as slowly as he could manage._

_She would have to admit it was painful at first, and the sharp gasp she took in only served as proof. He watched her face carefully and felt as her hands squeezed the muscles around his shoulders. Brennan wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his face down to hers, silently urging him to continue. _

_Booth's strokes were much gentler now, not wanting to hurt her anymore if he could prevent it. After the first few thrusts, it still hurt slightly, but the pleasure building up in Brennan's belly compensated for the pain. She soon realized he was being too soft on her._

"_Faster…" she commented. Booth gladly increased his pace a more. "Harder…" she then breathed._

"_You're demanding, aren't you?" he stated the obvious. _

_She moaned in time with his thrusts. "Just don't stop." she begged as she brought his mouth back down to hers. She could feel she was close and kissed him with everything he had. Booth felt her climax on his hardest push into her. Brennan's scream would've been heard through the entire ship had his kiss not muffled it so it was all saved for his ears. _

_Booth rolled so he wouldn't crush her as Brennan followed him, panting like a mad dog. He brushed the stray hair that stuck to her head with sweat away. _

"_Any regrets?" he pulled the blankets up around their cooling bodies. _

"_None." she moved closer into him. Even though she was dripping in sweat, she found comfort in the warmth that radiated from him._

_Booth stroked her hair quietly as the ship rocked lightly back and forth, alerting them to their surroundings. "You are amazing." he whispered._

"_You're not so bad yourself." she whispered, a new kind of fatigue washing over her._

"_I…" Booth trailed off, not really wanting to complete his sentence. _

"_What?" she whispered._

"_I think I love you…"_

_*******_

Brennan wasn't even fazed by this one. Not anymore was she letting these inappropriate dreams get her into jumping straight out of bed and running like hell for the nearest, logical explanation to these dreams that were so good she hated them. It didn't do anything for her to dwell on these dreams, so she decided to forget about it.

She rolled over and read the numbers on the alarm clock. _'Two fucking thirty?! Why doesn't someone just up and kill me already'_ she thought as buried her head underneath the pillow.

She knew it was irrational by any stretch, but Brennan forced herself upright and went into the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. She examined her neck, not finding any fingerprints or hickeys. It almost disappointed her.

**_Once again, Coiler says I'm a liar about it sucking, but I don't know unless you guys review. Please, I like to believe she's right. XD_**


	6. Sirens and Sailors

**AN: Hey guys, it's Coiler again. Bren and I wanted to kinda switch up who we wanted to write, so we are both writing one for Booth and Brennan back to back. Bren already has heres, and I finished my Brennan dream after this, but here is Booth's. I brought a Siren and Sailor angle into the story. And now you all know what the hell I am thinking about during Health class! And Geometry...and every other class xD **

**Yet I still pass**

**MULTITASKERS UNITE!**

* * *

'What the hell is wrong with me?'

This same question kept stroking through his mind. Prowling through his brain like a black cat, stalking his prey.

Sure, maybe he would have been able to brush off one dream about his beautiful partner, but they just seemed to be a nightly occurrence, one that he secretly loved.

He found himself getting in the shower and turning into bed early, lying in his bed for hours on end until he fell asleep, his happiness immense as he was able to delve in worlds he had never been in, with a woman he thought was the epiphany of God's creation.

'Even if she doesn't think so…' he thought to himself with a smile, before he slipped into his anticipated sleep.

"_You know Jared, it's not right to undermine life like you do," Booth stated plainly, his haunches leaning against the cold metal of the boat as a cigar smoked from his teeth._

_Jared scoffed and brought the glass of scotch to his lips as he looked out to the black sea, the air around them like a strangling tapestry that made both of their muscles heavy. "We are hunters," Jared explained "If we aren't ruthless; we lose our chance for our quarry."_

"_Have you never looked the tiger in the eyes before he is slain?" Booth asked, his lungs metal in his chest as he tried to breathe "You can see that unique fire in their eyes, you can see the pain, and the fear."_

"_I think you see your own fear brother," Jared said with a smile "Your own weakness."_

"_I am anything but week, and I can tell you once I leave this boat, I will end my hunting days. I will not be one to steal the lives of creatures that have done nothing unto me," Booth proclaimed, puffing out the perfumed smoke angrily._

"_Do as you wish brother, your heart was always with the hunt mind you," Jared reminded._

_Booth opened his lips to retaliation, when a sweet and alluring song swirled around his ear, his eyes widening as he turned to the dark sea and looked out through the velvet night sky "What was that?"_

"_Ah, and so the seaman has reached his insanity," Jared said with a smile "I hear nothing."_

"_It was a song," Booth whispered._

"_I believe we are near Serea Island, do you know what the origin of said name is brother?" Jared asked, joining his awe-struck sibling at the star board deck._

"_Gaelic is it not?" he said half-heartedly._

"_It is, for Siren. It is said that when a sailor has gone mad he hears the song of the 'Siren' that is supposed to be to reside in her frame," Jared said with a cocky chuckle._

_Booth heard the sweet song again, his heart wrenching as he noticed the shallow sorrow that poisoned the tune._

"_Tis is sad," Booth said sadly, his heart clasped in a hard vice of pain._

"_Thou are insane," Jared said jokingly, hitting his brother in the shoulder "You should get some sleep brother."_

"_Yeah…" Booth said, the rest of his being focusing towards the songs point of origin._

_Jared smiled and descended into the sailor's barracks, while Booth puffed at his cigar, the smoke from his lips curling into the thick air and disappearing quickly._

_Booth sighed and slipped into the tight squeeze at the side of the boat, his feet stepping up onto the poles of the side deck while his hand came to hold onto one of the multiple ropes that crossed over the ship._

_He felt the air whipping at his hair as he threw the cigar into the water, his lungs exhaling the perfumed smoke again as he looked into the unbroken darkness._

_The wind whipped at his clothing and his hair as he looked into the abyss of black and purple, the moon's light failing to break through the thick clouds that loomed viciously over the boat, threatening to lash in anger at any second._

_And as Booth had called upon God, lightening cracked in the air, and broke the seas, sending them into a frenzy of enraged crashes. Thunder roared his battle cry while lighting lashed out under her, disrupting the seas and spilling her tears from the clouds onto everything under her._

_Booth growled and held onto the rope as he heard the melancholy song again, this time the sound seeming to strike into his temple, making him dizzy and slightly sick as angry Angels shook him violently._

_Booth eventually found himself losing his grip, and falling into the dark sea, his form oblivious to the hand of God wrapping around him in a vice of breathless water._

_*****_

_Booth coughed violently as he turned onto his shoulder and hissed in pain, the lapping waves sending salt into his wounded shoulder, a bloodied sharp of rock still sticking from his arm._

_Booth dizzily reached over and pulled it from his arm, hissing in pain as a fresh spill of blood left his arm, running warmly down his arm and dripping onto the stone jutting out in an opened circle of stone, flooded with water, which led out into the ocean._

"_Where am I?" Booth asked out loud, before he heard the melancholy song again, this time stronger and closer._

_Booth stumbled to his feet before jumping into the water and swimming to the cliff face, jumping and grabbing the edge of the rock before he pulled himself up and dropped onto a grass plateau , face to face with a thick jungle._

_Booth pushed forward, using his hunting skills to navigate through the woods, tracking the general direction of the song until he found himself not even thinking, his whole being entranced as he just seemed to wander through the woods, until he tripped and stumbled to his knees, looking into a clearing with light streaking through the trees, the beams of light dancing and sparkling in the air._

_There sat a woman with beautifully pale skin, long flowing brown hair, and gorgeous sea blue eyes fixed on the loon that was rested against her hip, her long fingers picking at the strings gently._

_Booth rested transfixed, his eyes roaming over every part of her being. The top half of her arms each had an intricately designed band tied tight to the skin, a long flow of opaque fabric flowing from the small blue gems and curling in the air._

_Her body over all was hardly covered, her torso covered with black fabric that covered her breasts partly and broke off into a maze of multiple strips of fabric, four strips meeting behind her back, two meeting behind her neck, three meeting between her breasts, and two strips that jutted from the cover of her breasts to meet the strip going across the top of her stomach, the front of her top tied together with beautiful charms, that dissolved into chains and beads that met and held the thong like dress that covered her lower half, the same opaque fabric wrapped around her hips and held with a belt designed from metal with a huge medallion resting at her thigh._

_His eyes reluctantly left her gorgeous figure and met her face, cast in apathy until you got down to every detail of her features._

_Her brilliant blue eyes depicted great sadness and loneliness, her shoulders were slightly sagged, and her lips were arced into a frown that showed great sadness, but over all, she looked like she…just didn't care._

_Booth blinked for the first time in a while and thought he saw large wings jutting from her back, but left that disorientation to the dizziness._

_He finally stumbled to his feet and broke into the clearing slowly, her cold eyes locked on him as her fingers stilled, her form rigid, before instinct took over and her eyes darkened._

"_Who are you?" she asked gently._

"_A ship-thrown sailor," Booth said comically, finding a slight uneasiness in her presence._

_Her lips curved in a smirk, before going back to their cast "Your arm is bleeding pretty heavily," she noticed, looking at the large blood stain around his arm "And you look famished, may I request you come back to the manor?"_

"_If only you give me your name," Booth countered._

_The temptress smiled "Temperance," she said with a smile, before flicking her wrist and disappeared into the woods._

_*****_

_Booth watched as her eyes darted from the wound she was dressing, to his toned, bare chest, his cocky smile growing bigger with every flash of her eyes._

"_Problem?" he asked, bringing her almost wild eyes to his, before they narrowed defiantly._

"_Not at all," Brennan said, tying a knot in the fabric that covered his wound tightly, delighting in his momentary pain._

"_May I ask why you live in a stone château on an island?" Booth asked, as his hands came behind his head and he sunk further into the comfortable mattress._

"_I shall let you sleep now," she answered "If your trust and curiosity is enough, I shall tell you of my past, as long as the information is reciprocated."_

"_When?" Booth asked quietly, almost seductively._

_Her back straightened, and her eyes flamed with an internal anger, her hands coming to rest on her stomach gingerly "Supper," she said "Dusk is in 9 hours, you shall be awoke and dressed in 8."_

"_If you wish gracious host," Booth said simply before he sunk completely into the bed and closed his eyes, smirking as he heard her breath ever-so slightly, hitch._

_*****_

"_So what's your story?" Booth asked, as he cut into perfectly seasoned meat, that made his mouth water._

"_What's your name?" Brennan countered._

"_Seeley Booth," Booth answered "Now what's your story?"_

"_You are certain on your want for knowledge?" Brennan asked, from the far end of the table._

"_Yes I am," Booth said strongly, sipping at the delicious wine from her castle vineyard._

_Brennan sighed and took a small bite of vegetables before she set down her utensils and brought her wine glass between her delicate hands "I am from the English Mainland, if you haven't already noticed my English ties," she said, motioning to her dark hair and pale skin._

"_I have," Booth said with a nod "My boat was heading for England when God's breath blew through the sea and sent me flying into the water."_

_Brennan chuckled gently "Well, I have been exiled. My parents are close relatives to royalty, so to say I was greedy and pompous would be to say that the king had no jewels," she said, now chuckling bitterly "My father was very religious, and I broke one of the worst laws he had. I became two of the worst of the deadly sins."_

"_I was greedy yes; I was full of wrath yes, I was envious many a times, but what sent my father off, was how I became vain and lustful. My father always preached that vanity was the mother of all sins, but that lust was close from that, and that intercourse should only be acceptable in marriage. I knew I could get around my punishments easily, my mother was a hopeless romantic, but I could not lie to her, and say I've found love, when I've found nothing but fornication."_

"_I was the devil's child in my father's eyes," Brennan admitted, sipping at her wine every few seconds "The only sin I was not guilty of was sloth and gluttony. I took for myself what I could have given to the poor; I envied others for petty material possessions; I saw myself superior over everyone else; I took out rage on innocent people; and I lusted only for that thrill that you receive at climax, and after spending my multiple years alone now, I feel my father's disappointment towards myself."_

"_Redemption has never crossed your mind?" Booth asked, standing from his side of the table to walk to her side, his hand caressing her shoulder gently._

"_It has, but how can I do so from here?" Brennan asked, "I live on an island, with company only from awe-struck sailors, and wildlife."_

_Booth smiled "Start with animals," Booth whispered "It isn't hard."_

"_Help me," Brennan urged "My father said I could only return to the mainland if I redeem my soul…and…never mind."_

"_Wait. And what?" Booth asked, squeezing her shoulder again gently._

"_I can return to the mainland when I have cleaned my soul, but I will only be accepted to my family when I…find true love," Brennan admitted._

"_Love is the only remedy for lust Lady Temperance," Booth agreed "But I shall help you with your other predicaments now, come with me," he said, holding out his hand, which she took gently and allowed him to lead her from the building._

_*****_

"_Five sins you are guilty of. Vanity, Lust, Wrath, Greed, and Envy. Four out of the five of those sins, are mental sins. Sins you can only redeem if you right your head, one though, is physical, which is what we will start with first," Booth said, nodding his head to the young deer struggling to get the apples from the trees._

_Brennan's eyes narrowed as she bunched her muscles to shoo away the deer, but Booth grabbed her arm and stilled her "She is helpless," Booth whispered, his breath against her ear sending a shiver up her spine "You have a large orchard full of apples, what is but the loss of one?"_

"_If you have eight hundred thousand apples, instead of the normal million, you still have enough to make cider for the next 5 years of your life," Booth reasoned "Besides, put yourself in the fawn's place, struggling for food with no help from anyone else? Wouldn't you want someone to take pity on you?"_

_The fawn stopped and her shoulders slumped, her gently brown eyes turning to look at the two humans sadly before the deer turned and started slumping away._

_Brennan's lower lip trembled "That's sad," she whispered._

"_Now picture a child, starving desperate for food. Would that tear at your heart?" Booth whispered._

_Brennan nodded, her eyes slightly glazed._

"_Now picture it a grown person, someone like yourself, skin sticking to your ribs from starvation, to weak to get food," Booth suggested "How about now?"_

_Brennan pictured all of the starved people that lined the streets, looking up at her with sunken eyes, tear stained, and half dead, but she just walked over them, and gave them nothing._

_Brennan rubbed her eyes and stepped forward, grabbing one of the branches of her trees and pulling on it hard, multiple ripe apples falling to the ground. She repeated the procedure on multiple other trees, and when she stepped back and looked at the red fruits littering the ground, she watched as a group of deer, including the discouraged fawn, smell the fruit slightly on edge, and then began to nibble at the gift._

_Brennan smiled and turned to Booth, his arms crossed across his chest, his face soft with pride "See, now every time you think that Greed's green hand will grab your soul, picture that little fawn," he said, motioning to the now happy baby deer, prancing from fruit to fruit gleefully "And greed shall be overcome."_

_Brennan smiled and blushed, a small smile creeping across her lips. "So what now great teacher?"_

_*****_

"_Lust," Booth whispered "Is a game of heartbreak," he explained "And I can tell that you are skeptical of love, but you will never find if, if you are wearing that," Booth said, motioning to her currently alluring dress._

"_What is wrong with it?" Brennan asked incredulously._

"_It's too sexual," Booth said with a smile "Someone shouldn't love you solely because you're beautiful," he said, not noticing his slip "They should love you because of who you are."_

_Brennan blushed as he opened her closet, her brain repeating his declaration of her beauty while he sifted through her clothing._

"_Wear this," Booth said, pulling out a white dress lined with crafts of gold that held various pieces of fabric._

_Brennan nodded and took the dress, smiling as he gentlemanly bowed and stepped from her room._

_Few moments later, Brennan stepped from her room in a breathtaking outfit, her dark metallic chains traded for gold. A beautifully designed white top stretched over her breasts and tied behind her back, a strap of metal crossing under her breasts to hold a thin, but translucent fabric that covered her stomach and fell down her legs. Her dark metallic arm bands were switched with gold that held fabric of the same kind that fell down her stomach, and a beautiful multi curved golden belt hung a thick white skirt around her hips, the fabric tied at the front of her body, the ends falling in front of her legs, a golden medallion hanging from her waist instead of the cold silver._

"_Beautiful," he whispered gently._

_*****_

"_Envy," Booth stated "Is performed when you don't think you have enough. The only way to reverse this sin is to realize, how much you really have. I'm sure you have seen the sick, dying, dead, and poor on the streets of England, but have you ever been one of them?"_

"_No," Brennan stated simply, remembering her multiple treks through the city streets, only to find dead people staring at you with cloudy eyes._

"_Did you get whatever you wanted when you lived with your parents?" Booth asked, leaning into her space._

"_Yes," Brennan answered._

"_Did you ever have to work for what you wanted?" Booth asked his tone harsher._

"_No," Brennan hissed back._

"_So in other words you were a pompous, spoiled brat," he spat._

"_You dare speak to me in that tone," she hissed, pushing up and grabbing a sharp knife off her table._

"_Wrath," Booth said calmly "Is it worth killing me, when I'm the one who wants to help you, and cares about you?"_

_Brennan breathed deeply and exhaled through her nose, setting the knife on the table gently, before looking back to him "No."_

"_There you go," Booth said with a smile "The harsh truth helps. It hurts, and can make you angry, but you see what you really are. Do you realize how you were back at the hands of the rich?"_

_Brennan nodded "Sickening," she hissed under her breath._

"_Yes, and before you think about killing someone, close your eyes, count to ten, and breath slowly, until you have calmed," Booth suggested, holding Brennan's shoulders while he counted slowly._

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_She found herself melting into his hands as his breath caressed her face, the muscles in her back tightening as she worked on keeping herself upright._

_What the hell was happening to her?_

_6_

_5_

_4_

"_Why were you guilty of vanity?" Booth whispered in her ear gently "Was it because you really believed you were better than everyone, or was it because you wanted everyone to believe that you were better than everyone else?"_

"_My parents never cared," Brennan whispered "They gave me anything I wanted, but they never showed that they cared about me. I spent nights crying alone. I spent nights consoling myself when I was in pain, I never had anyone else."_

_3_

_2_

_1_

"_What about now?" he whispered, his hands sliding to her back, holding her loosely as her breathing escalated slightly._

"_You're the only one who actually cares Seeley Booth," she whispered "You are the only sailor that has washed upon my island, and didn't try to sleep with my at first sight."_

"_Is that why you brought me here?" Booth asked "Because you knew I was different?"_

"_Yes," Brennan nodded "I thought you might be able to help me."_

"_And have I?" Booth whispered, his hand coming to stroke her cheek gently._

"_Yes, but I'm confused," Brennan said through a hitched breath "I-I understand the attraction, but how does this not go against the sin which you are helping me redeem?"_

"_Do you feel differently for me, than what you felt for the other men you have given yourself to?" Booth asked gently, holding her hips as he guided her backwards._

"_Yes," Brennan confessed "I feel…connected with you, on a personal level."_

_Booth smiled "That's the difference between lust and love," he whispered "Sex, is just lust, when you are connected in a special way, you make love."_

"_W-what?" Brennan asked nervously as she was led into her room._

"_The two become one, and you are forever intertwined on a deep level that cannot be broken," Booth whispered, his fingers running through her hair comfortingly "We don't have to do this."_

"_Why am I scared?" Brennan asked feebly._

"_Because you know, deep down in your heart that this, means something," Booth whispered, his lips gently pressing against her forehead "If you want this-"_

"_I do," she jumped in quickly, her hands wrapped around his side as she tried to push the fear from her heart._

"_Then you have to trust me," he whispered._

"_I-I trust you," Brennan whispered, looking up to him with fear filled eyes._

_Booth smiled, and tugged her back to the four post bed. He sat on the edge and pulled her between his legs "You are right to be scared," he said with a smile "It means it's real. You're scared because you haven't had someone treasure you like this, but don't worry, we will go slow."_

_Brennan blew a sigh of relief and smiled "Thank you."_

_Booth smiled and pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it onto the floor and scooting back into the middle of the bed, pulling the curtains around the bed posts so that they were confined in a medium sized box of pale, opaque fabric._

_Booth scooted back to the headboard and bent his knees, looking at her nervous figure for moments before she blushed and looked to her lap._

"_Come here," he whispered, opening his arms and holding her to his chest when she slowly moved towards him._

_He ran his finger under her chin and with a smile, pushed her hair behind her hair, before he leaned in slowly and pressed his lips to hers gently, her body jerking as electricity flashed through her spine._

"_Are you alright?" Booth asked quietly._

"_God yes," Brennan answered eagerly, the passion between them thick in the air as her arms curled around his head and descended her lips onto his, her chest pressing into his eagerly._

_Booth smiled but pushed her back gently "I lead," he said quietly "You follow."_

_Brennan's brows creased in confusion, but Booth simply smiled and rolled her onto her back, pulling the ribbon that was tied behind her back, and sliding her dress from her body slowly, kissing every expanse of the ivory skin he revealed._

_Brennan whimpered and writhed under him, trying to direct his lips to certain spots on her body, but Booth simply placed his hand gently on her stomach and ran his fingers lightly over her smooth skin, a subtle way of showing he was taking the lead._

"_Trust me," he whispered as he kissed down the inside of her thigh to the inside of her ankle._

_Brennan released a kittenish mewl as the fire continued to burn along the inside of her leg, spreading to her other leg as Booth moved to kiss the inside of her other ankle, slowly sliding his lips up her leg._

_Her core was glistening; sure signs of want, but it infuriated him that multiple other men saw this. His growl predatorily as he kissed up her stomach._

"_What's wrong?" Brennan gasped, as his lips rose over the mound of her breast, his tongue teasing the pebbled peak._

"_It infuriates me that other men saw you like this, wet for them, but not taking the chance to actually see you," Booth growled._

_Brennan wrapped her hands around Booth's neck, and pulled him up to her gently and placing a passionate, searing kiss to his lips, her tongue cradling his reassuringly._

"_They never paid attention," Brennan swore "You are the only man, to…make me feel…special, like a goddess. I-is that normal?"_

_Booth smiled and kissed her again "Yes," Booth whispered "Your lover should…worship you, make you feel like you've never felt before."_

"_Ooh, Booth," she moaned as his straining erection pressed against his pants and into her core. "This is the first moment, that I've felt this happy," she whispered, grinding her hips around him "I need you, horribly._

_Booth smiled and took her hands, guiding them to his waist and urging her forward. Brennan smiled and unbuttoned his pants, pushing them down his legs before throwing them from the bed._

_Booth rested on his elbows over her, kissing her heatedly before they parted breathless "Are you ready?" he asked._

_Brennan's head moved up and down quickly "Oh, god, yes."_

_Booth smiled and pressed his erection into her, her mewl of pleasure making his cock twitch. He entered and left her slowly, making her squirm crazily._

"_Booth," she whined, thrusting her hips toward him "I need you…"_

_Booth continued his speed, silencing her with a head spinning kiss. Brennan wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her heels into his ass, pressing him deeper into her, her moan of pleasure echoing through her room._

"_Please," she panted "Faster."_

_Booth growled and nibbled on her shoulder as his hips moved quicker, thrusting into her quickly until their bodies moved as one, and her pleasured scream broke through the air._

_Brennan reached up and kissed him passionately as she flooded around him, her passion driving him over the edge, his orgasm announced with spasms of his own, and the pleasured gasping of her name._

_Booth chuckled as he rolled onto his back, his arm wrapping around her back as she rolled onto her side and rested her head on his chest, her hand tracing the muscles in his chest lightly._

"_Are you ok?" he asked gently, kissing her damped forehead before he brushed her hair from her face._

"_Never been better," Brennan whispered._

"_Have you found the answers to your problems?" Booth asked._

_Brennan leaned on her elbow "All of my sins have been redeemed," she said with a nod._

"_So you'll be heading back to England?" he asked, disappointed._

"_No," Brennan answered "I want to stay here, and I want you to stay here with me. This will be our house, the house where a whole new world was shown to me."_

_Booth smiled and kissed her deeply, his heart soaring as she whispered "I love you," against his lips._

Booth's eyes flew open again, his breathing irregular.

Oh, the psychology was obvious on that one. He wants to show Brennan the news of life, he wants to show her how to make love, he wants to be the person she wants to be with.

"Oh shit," Booth growled, realizing what he just admitted "Keep digging your grave Seeley Booth," he hissed to himself "Keep digging your grave."

* * *

**REVIEWS PEOPLE! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! EVERYONE WANTS A HAPPY COILER!**


	7. Underworld: Evolution

**AN: Hey guys, Coiler herr again, I thought I might as well add this because I wont be on here much tomorrow or friday. I'm going to the pennitentary on Thursday, that it supposed to be haunted, for Halloween or whatever, and then I'm spending the night with my friend and we are going to go see Saw 6 on Friday. (No I don't have school on Friday), So I might as well leave you guys with something to read. And yes, I could NOT resist want so ever, and the next chapter is going to be pretty awesome too, I can assure you xD. I promise also to update all of my other stories too, I know I've been slacking.**

**(My back hurts! I'm working on sitting up straight because my back is starting to curve slightly, so I have to pull the shoulders back and pop the chest out, and that alone is painful xD gahhhhh!!!!)**

* * *

Another hard case wrapped up, another three victims dead, another murderer put away. It always was the same, and always ended the same, but it never got old.

Booth decided to bring take-out to her house tonight, Italian for the food, Underworld: Evolution for the entertainment.

Brennan of course, argued about the entertainment quality of the movie, sticking with the 'it isn't real it isn't enjoyable angle', but when the movie was slipped in, she found herself captivated by the entire movie, especially about the power and strength of the heroine, who she saw herself in.

She saw Booth, in Michael, and saw herself in Selene, but when the two slipped into the vacant metal shed and 'engaged' with each other, she decided that decision was probably a bad one. Not that she didn't find their 'scene' arousing; it just seemed to disappoint her to think that the only way she would get that from Booth would be in her dreams.

Even though the movie was exciting, the hard case had done horrible work on her, and she found herself yawning, and eventually resting her head on Booth's shoulder.

Booth smiled, when he noticed that she had fallen asleep, her hand resting gently on his thigh.

Booth wrapped his arm around her waist, and adjusted their bodies so that he was lying on his back, her body draped over his chest as she slept soundly. He pulled a blanket over her back and watched as she slept, wondering what she was dreaming of, to make her twitch and groan quietly.

_The bullet's echoed, and her head flew up "Shit," she hissed, grabbing the gun from her hip as she ran up the metal steps, and into the light the moon offered the nightly world._

_She ran to a slab of rock, and looked up, the early colors of daylight streaking the sky. 'Great; another thing to worry about', she hissed in her mind, before the bullets rung to her right._

_She ran forward, dodging the trees until she reached the rocky terrain of the cliffs edge. She saw a form fall to the ground, flung forward by the bullets flying into his back. 'Great' she hissed in her mind, stepping off the cliff and landing in front of the heavily bundled cops._

_His gun pointed to her head, but she stepped to the left, then to the right, avoiding a bullet to her skull, before her hand shot out and grabbed the gun laden hand, pulling his arm forward and slamming her elbow into his nose._

_She rushed to the front of one of the distracted cops and kicked away his gun, grabbing the back of the guards neck and flipping him easily, before her eyes locked on the next cop, his gun pointing right for her._

_She ducked as the bullet left the cop's barrel, moving behind a larger tree, before reaching out and grabbing the cop's wrist, bending it back forcefully and breaking his wrist before she slammed her elbow into his nose, punched his temple and threw him into a tree next to one of his horror struck companions._

_She aimed for the companion, grabbing a hold of the barrel of his shot gun, but before she could deflect him, his boy pulled the trigger, the bullet going straight through her stomach, locking eyes with her shooter before she tugged the rifle from his hands, and slammed the butt of the gun into the assailant's stomach, dropping the gun once the boy hit the rock face hard._

_She jumped off the ground and landed next to her companion, "Booth," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his torso, and leaning him against the rock on his back. _

_Her hands roamed over him, searching for a knife, before she dug her fangs into her wrist, holding it to his mouth "Here, take it," she ordered._

"_No," Booth rasped, his neck covered in blood as he turned his head from her bleeding wrist._

"_Booth, you'll die!" she said loudly, bringing her wrist closer to his lips._

_His brown eyes met her shining blue ones, reluctantly wrapping his hands around her arms before he pressed his lips to her bleeding skin and drank in her blood, his eyes closing in pleasure as the blood left her body, and made her feel drained._

_Booth pulled back, and noticing the pain and fatigue etched in her eyes hissed "Shit." Second time tonight he wasn't able to keep himself in control._

"_Can you move?" she asked, ignoring her disabilities, and focusing on his. He nodded and pushed himself up, her attention going to the crows flying into the air. Cawing in alarm._

"_We need to move," she said calmly, with the slight twinge of fear as she brought Booth to his feet and pulled him forward, her hands leaving his arm, her body turning as the sound of wings broke the air._

_Markus' pig like face landed in front of her, his wings moving gently as his feet planted onto the ground, her reflex being to grab the gun at her hip, ignoring the sound of the fleeting cops._

_He stalked forward, her breath becoming shaky as she whispered his name "Markus."_

"_I know what you've done Temperance," he said in his deep voice, advancing on Brennan slowly._

_With every step forward, Brennan took one back "Victor deserved his fate and Kraven was no better," she replied._

"_Kraven has already reaped the rewards of his own misdeeds, and Victor, Victor deserved his fate many times over," Markus answered calmly, his voice holding it's normal venom as Booth pulled his weak body to Brennan's side._

"_A terrible business," Markus began his head tilting as he studied Brennan in interest "the slaying of your family, yet so much effort was spent, to conceal this matter from me."_

_Brennan's breath was shaky, as the familiar guilt built back into her heart at the thought of her being the one who took the lives of her family, the air moving beside her telling her that Booth was trying to regain strength to comfort her._

"_What do you suppose Victor had to hide? Or perhaps, it was you Temperance…," Markus growled, knowing he hit the nerve when her breath entered her lungs in a gentle gasp. "as the last of your wretched family with something to hide," he finished with a hiss, his teeth arching from his mouth as his body crouched, ready to attack._

_Brennan jumped in surprise and found herself pinned against a rock, Markus' breath hot on her neck as his teeth readied to sink into her neck. Her eyes closed as she tried to leave from her state of shock, the sound of multiple gun shots bringing her back to reality as Booth stood with her gun in his hand, his finger pulling the trigger quickly as the bullets pushed Markus back._

"_Go," Brennan yelled, running from Markus as Booth turned and followed after her, Brennan stopping on the side of a road as Booth clenched his hands on the grill of a semi, and then jumped onto the wind shield, as Brennan threw open the door and looked at the terrified driver._

"_Mind if I drive?" she asked, pulling herself into the truck while the driver pushed out of the other side and slammed closed the door._

"_Get in," she ordered to Booth, who was still crouched on the wind shield, his head flying to behind the car._

_Brennan turned and saw Markus flying towards them, the truck rocking as Booth jumped into the bed. Brennan growled and put the truck in gear, her foot slamming the gas pedal into the floor, lurching the semi forward and away from Markus' form._

_Her body shot forward as Markus grabbed Booth's shoulders and slammed his back into the glass at the back of the truck, their bodies leaving the space quickly. Her eyes flew back, checking if Booth was ok, her eyes going back to the road as she sped around the curved roads, Booth in the back, punching and clawing Markus in an attempt to push him from the wooden truck bed._

_The fight ensued, and as Brennan looked back again, she saw Markus tear the amulet around Booth's neck. She readied her gun and shot Markus multiple times, watching as he dropped the Amulet in surprise and turned to Brennan._

_She shot him again, sighing in anger as he flew to the side of the truck, her body turning as she aimed the gun out of her window._

_The glass shattered by her head, the truck sliding to the right and slamming into the cliff, as she shifted the gears and sped forward, pushing Markus from her window, before he flew back and grabbed her neck, her breath leaving her in surprise, his voice a horrid growl as he yelled "Dead or alive, you will give me what I want!"_

_Brennan cocked her gun and aimed it at Markus' throat, shooting him multiple times and watching as he arched from the car and flipped backwards, quickly gaining his composure and flying back to her window._

_She watched as Markus flew from her side to in front of her, flying backwards as she followed his body and shot at him multiple times, his growls offering nothing to how this battle was going._

_He flew to the other window, and she cocked her gun, finding it empty. She growled and drove the truck to the right, his grip dislodging from the window as his body was forced into the cliff face._

_Her eyes flew to her rear view mirror and watched as Markus rolled along the road, his form becoming smaller as distance was gained between them._

_She shifted and sped forward, her eyes moving from the road to Booth's form slipping into the passenger's side window._

_His muscles danced in his arms and stomach as he slid his body into place "Are you ok?" he asked._

_Brennan nodded fiercely._

_Booth slid his jacket over his arms, and straightened the collar "He's a hybrid isn't he?" he asked, glancing behind the truck._

"_Yes," Brennan answered simply, driving forward, her eyes frantic._

"_He wanted this," Booth said, holding up the amulet snatched from his neck earlier. "Why?"_

"_I don't know," Brennan said, her eyes moving past him to the horizon behind his window "But we have another problem."_

_The sun was rising, and Booth looked between Brennan and the road "Turn up here," he said, motioning to the road off the interstate._

_The sun glinted across Brennan's face, her knuckles being revealed as the leather gloves were burned, her skin following suit._

"_Get down," Booth ordered, covering her body with his as he took the wheel, "Keep your foot on the gas but stay down."_

_Booth drove them up a dirt road, the truck crushing the wood gate that blocked the old building. "Hold on," he said, driving the truck through the wooden front of the barn, and driving the truck as far into the building as possible without going through the other side. The truck lurched to a stop and their bodies flew forward._

_His body still covered her "Stay down," he whispered, kicking open the door and throwing an old blanket over her._

_Brennan heard the doors close, and heard some sort of liquid hitting the windows, the room darkened when he opened the door again "Come on," he said, wrapping another blanket over her as he led her into a metal shed, filled with dust covered boxes._

"_Give me your hand," he said, holding her hand between his as he inspected the charred skin "Jesus Christ," he growled._

_He dropped her hand and gently took her chin between his fingers, moving her head to the side, and using his other hand to push her hair out of the way, raised purple skin showing the sun's damage to her face._

"_There's really no need," she said quietly._

_His hands fell from her face, and squeezed her shoulders gently "Be right back," he said, before jogging out into the barn, closing the door, and closing her in darkness._

_She grabbed a light and broke it, its white fluorescence lighting her metal chamber as Booth opened the door and entered with a metal box._

_He opened the box of medicine and grabbed her hand "Let me see," he said._

_His eyes moved between her perfect ivory skin, and her blazing blue eyes. He sighed and pulled the leather glove from her hand._

"_See," she whispered quietly "No need."_

_Booth's breath was heavy as they eyes floated between each other's eyes and each other's lips, his hand moving to her cheek and brushing back her silky hair, his thumb turning her head to reveal more perfect, untouched ivory skin._

_His hand slid down her cheek slightly, holding her cheek lovingly as his heart pumped loudly against his chest, the fear for her demise making his adrenal glands work double time._

_Her soft hand came up and touched his knuckles, her fingers running down his arm, as his hand moved to her neck and covered her lips with his, their tongues battling before he pulled back, their eyes meeting in surprise._

_Her eyes lowered to his lips, and then went up to his eyes, closing instantly as she leaned forward and regained his lips for herself._

_Their heavy breaths mingled as his hands ran to her shoulders, pushing her leather jacket down her shoulders, before his hand rose to her back, and grabbed the zipper, lowering it slowly as they kissed passionately, but gently, her hands resting on his hips before he pulled away, and captured her eyes, his hand coming to above her breasts to grab the other zipper, pulling it down and revealing the curves of her breasts._

_Their lips ghosted over each other's as his hands parted the leather shroud of her body, revealing her perfect, beautiful skin. Her hands rose and pushed his jacket from his body, his chest bare as their breaths mingled and their tongues curled together._

_His hands left her body momentarily as the warm fabric left his arms, his hands moving to wrap around her back and hold her cheek as their lips clashed together._

_Her arms wrapped around his body, her hands resting on his shoulders. Her hands moved down his spine as she pushed his pants to the floor, her arms wrapping around his neck as he tightened his grip around her back, and laid her on her back, on the soft blanket at their feet._

_His arms held him over her as his head ducked and sucked at her lips, her usually pale pink lips a swollen red. _

_His rock hard erection brushed against her wet core, his erection sliding into her easily as he swallowed her gasp of pain._

_He rocked their bodies back and forth, her arms gripping his in a death lock, her knees curling in pleasure as her feet brushed against the back of his calves._

_Her head fell from side to side, her pants of pleasure driving Booth forward as he rocked in and out of her slowly, tilting his head and grabbing her lips between is as she whispered his name, her neck tilting back in pleasure as his swollen cock brushed against her clit._

_Her hands game to his shoulders, her nails digging into his muscle as his mouth left hers, their stomachs brushing as he sunk into her. Her hands ran down and gripped him below his elbow, whispering his name in a breathless, pleasured voice, kissing down his arm before their lips locked, and their tongues met again._

_Her knees curled further, her fingers digging into his arm as her eyes closed in pleasure, and her whole body arched, his lips roaming across her neck as she moaned loudly while she rode out her orgasm, the waves of pleasure crashing over her one after the other._

_He kissed the spot behind her ear, suckling on it gently as he poured into her, and her pleasured moans dissolved into breathless gasps._

"_Booth," she whispered, as she met his lips again, her hands moving over his shoulders and down to his cheeks, deepening their kiss until Booth rolled onto his back and pulled her to lie on top of him._

_She was breathless from pleasure, her body moving gently over him as her thigh brushed over his groin, his cock already standing at attention again._

_Her brow creased in confusion, as a moan that was not her own brought her from her dream state _and into the real world.

"What the hell?" she asked quietly, her first observation being the Underworld: Evolution title page was playing one song over and over annoyingly.

Her second observation was that the glowing digits from her kitchen stove told her that it was 3:04 in the morning. "Fuck my life," she groaned before she rested her head on her muscular pillow.

Her third observation was that, she had fallen asleep in her partner's arms, and that the moaning she had heard, was indeed his. She moved her thigh again, and gasped gently as his moan grew stronger, his tender erection, pushing through his jeans, was brushing against her denim covered thigh.


	8. Daredevil

**_B47: So this was Coiler's idea for this chapter, essentially because I had no-flippin'-idea what to write, and we both REALLY love this movie. Hence, we have Daredevil with our two favorite heros. Hope you all enjoy. _**

**_Please, oh please, review. Happy writers means more yummy chapters :D!!_**

Booth had doubts that he'd ever tell his beautiful partner about the dreams he experienced late at night. Recently, they seemed to be the only things that were really his own anymore. He shared everything with Bones, but his little fantasies involving her were uniquely his own. Up until now, Booth figured he'd dreamed it all. From Shakespeare to psycho-killers to solitary immortal sirens, he thought his subconscious had shown him it all.

_This, _however, took the cake.

*******

_Booth saw his entire world in shades of blue. Under any other circumstance, he would've been slightly frightened of the darkness that was behind his eyes. It wasn't like anything he'd ever experienced before. The radar sense his hearing gave off made up quite quickly for the blackness in front of eyes._

_Booth bound over the rooftops and through the dismal New York night way too quickly for a blind man. The back-breaking acrobatics performed by the man dressed all in red leather were nothing short of amazing, but one was left to wonder why someone would be doing these horrifying stunts over the populated city streets. There was only one answer that came to mind: justice._

_He stopped at a pub that the members of the Kingpin, the gang that controlled all of the city's crime, frequented quite often. One by one he'd taken it's patrons down like they were nothing but flies on the walls. It was almost as if he'd put no effort into it. A small amount was put in when his primary target had fled the scene and began running for the underground tunnels of the subway system. He unmercifully threw the gang banger down onto the very active subway tracks as he heard the train's horn coming from a distance. _

"_Hey," Booth called out to the unfortunate rapist laying on the tracks, "you see that white light at the end of the tunnel? That's not Heaven…" _

"_I'll kill you, you bastard!" the soon to be murder victim called._

"_That's the C-train!" he shouted over the roar of the wheels before the train did it's job, and Booth was alone in the tunnel once more. _

_It was time to go home after that little run-in. A good night's work bringing justice into the world one way or another._

_*******_

"_Seriously, man, I wish you could see this. Listen to this: 'Masked red terror strikes again, the man without fear dealing more fates of criminals." Jack Hodgins, Booth's long-time partner read the headlines from one of the tabloids he so often fancied._

"_Why do you even read that garbage? I'm blind and I know that's a load of crap." In fact, Booth knew that the entire story was true, but couldn't run the risk of his buddy and partner in law that. That would be just too freaky and who knew what kind of reporters Hodgins would scavenge up to do research on him._

"_What do you mean? They've got a picture and everything." Hodgins stated as he examined the gratuitous cartoon-like interpretation. _

"_What kind of picture?" he asked, his sense of self-protection heightening as he couldn't see the paper for himself. _

"_Oh, it's just…you know…one of those artists renderings." Hodgins said nonchalantly as he set the paper down. _

"_Whatever, could you pass me the honey?" Booth asked._

"_Sure," Hodgins was about to give his sightless friend the actual bear-shaped bottle that sat on the table of the café they were in, but decided to have a little fun with him and passed him the mustard bottle instead. He watched as his friend unknowingly filled his hot tea with the neon yellow goo. _

_Booth's head shot up from the table as his sunglass-covered eyes fixed on nothing in particular._

_Hodgins noticed the action, "What? What is it?"_

"_Front door…right…now." Booth uttered quietly._

_Hodgins looked up to the door to see a stunning brunette slip into the coffeehouse. Her radiant blue eyes matched the blue jean jacket she wore with a white tank top underneath. She began to cross the floor over to the counter._

"_Tell me?" Booth asked Hodgins._

"_She's…" he trailed off, knowing if he held that too long that his friend would know that he was lying. "She's hideous. I don't know if it's genetic or some kind of weird birth defect." he turned around to watch the woman's backside as she sat down on the couch across the shop. _

_Booth took the liberty in the opportunity to switch his and Hodgins coffee cups before rising with his cane and walking towards the tantalizing scent that first drew him to her. His purposely tapped her with his walking stick enough to get her attention. _

"_Sorry about that." he replied automatically to the contact. He'd gotten used to it over the years._

"_Sure." she said shortly._

_Booth wasn't sure what his next move should be, so he went for the obvious. "I was just looking for some honey, I was wondering if you could help me?"_

"_Right in front of you." Booth couldn't tell, but he knew that she didn't look up from the magazine she was reading._

"_Could you be a little more specific?" he chuckled slightly._

_That got her attention and her head shot up. "What are you…bl-"_

"_Blind?" He cut her off. "Yeah." _

_The remorseful and embarrassed look washed over her soft features. "I am so sorry." she said apologetically while handing him the bottle he was looking for. _

"_Oh, that's fine, don't worry about it." he shrugged it off like all the other times someone had made a comment like that._

_Hodgins had been watching the interaction from the table Booth had abandoned. Apparently, he'd just discovered that Booth was one step ahead of him as he spit the coffee that was originally Booth's into a moist cloud in the air, the mustard taste an unwelcome visitor to his tongue. Both Booth and the mystery woman turned instinctively to the sound, then back to each other._

"_Friend of yours?" she asked with a small smile._

"_You know, I've never seen him before." he replied, shaking his head. Booth held his hand out to her, "Seeley Booth."_

_She got to her feet, as if ready to leave and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Seeley Booth." she stepped past him. _

"_I…I didn't catch your name." he said just as she was at the door._

_She looked back, her blue eyes radiating. "I didn't give it."_

_Booth waited until he couldn't distinguish her scent anymore and walked back to Hodgins. _

"_Man, some people just have no respect for the handicapped." he said frankly and went back to reading his paper, all previous entertainment gone._

_Booth chuckled, "I guess not." He couldn't tell what it was, but he felt drawn to her like nothing could stand in his way. Booth walked away from Hodgins, leaving him to talk to himself. He walked down the street in the direction he could still faintly smell that lingering scent even in the smog of New York. _

_He heard the rattling of swings and the giggles of children playing in one of the industrialized parks the city was so famous for: no grass, all concrete. He slowed his pace, the scent so much stronger now. _

"_What do you want?" she asked sharply._

_Booth couldn't respond fast enough to not sound stupid. "I…I just wanted your name is all."_

"_Look," she stepped towards him, her sense of danger rising slightly in the back of her mind. "I don't like being followed…so don't." she turned to walk away again._

"_Hey, just hang on a second." Booth reached and closed his fingers around her delicate wrist. He felt the muscles underneath contort and strain._

"_And I don't like being touched." she said even more coldly and moved her arm up and around in order to throw his own out of joint. He countered just as swiftly so neither of their arms were afflicted by the quick move._

"_Well, how about we start with what you do like and go from there." he flashed a cocky grin and let her go. He felt her begin to circle him like an animal stalking it's prey. He did the same, his concentration going into the movement he heard her heels make._

"_You sure you're blind?" she had to ask. _

"_You sure you don't wanna tell me your name?" He smiled again._

_She even cracked one of her own as she prepared for a fight. She shrugged off her jacket as he did the same and waited for his cue. _

_A simple curl of his hand confirmed he was ready. She sprang forward, placing methodical kicks and punches, each one Booth dodged, waiting for the slightest hint of an opening. When he found it, he swung his cane up so it came within an inch of smacking her upside the head. She looked at the stick and then back at him, who only moved his head slightly. She pushed the cane away and headed for the teeter-totters, pushing one side down so the other side almost hit him square in the face. _

_She climbed up the end just as he pushed down on it. Booth sent her flying into the air and catching her at the opposite end. His breath had hitched a little, but not from the fight. It came from the close proximity to that feminine scent that was uniquely her own. _

"_You're holding back." It wasn't a statement. It was a fact._

"_Yes." she said simply._

"_Don't." Booth said quickly. _

_Her smile came back a thousand watts as they flipped in mid air together, landing squarely with one foot on each wooden board. The balancing act itself wouldn't be that hard, but between two people with different weight types, it was just a little challenging._

_Booth couldn't resist. "So does every guy have to go through all of this? Just to get your name?" _

_She watched his movements carefully, her smile unwavering. "You should try asking for my number." she jumped so that she was only one of the wooden planks. Booth mimicked her movements as to not throw off his balance. The kids that had been playing in the park seemed to take notice what was happening between the two adults. They began chanting and egging the fight on. Now with an audience, they began similar punches once again. _

_Dropping down from their perches, Booth had her arms wrapped around herself and panting in exhaustion. "Stop hitting me." he said slowly into her ear. _

_She took a liberty, obviously. "Okay." she agreed and stomped on his foot and pushed him back into the bench he'd placed his coat on earlier. The mystery woman held her heeled boot at his neck, drawing surrender out of Booth with opened palms. _

_Being as she was in a generous mood today, she softened. "My name is Temperance Brennan." _

_*******_

_Booth replayed the previous day over and over in head as he walked down the quieting New York streets. He couldn't quite place his finger on what had drawn him to that mystical woman in the park, but he was glad for whatever force that had made him do it. He needed the adrenaline rush to get him through the day. _

_He knew he'd probably never see her again, and if he did, there wasn't much chance of that little bandwagon going very far. She was completely out of his league, with no reason to go out on a date with a blind man. _

_Though he thought it was impossible, or that his mind was playing tricks on him, he could've sworn he heard the tapping of familiar heels on the ground behind him. The beat continued and stopped when his own feet did._

"_Back for round two?" he asked without turning around. _

"_I knew I'd find you out here." Brennan said quietly from a few feet behind. She closed the distance while asking, teasingly, "How did you know I wasn't a mugger?" _

_Booth turned to face her while replying honestly, "Well, muggers don't usually wear rose oil or high heels…at least this far from Chelsea." _

_Brennan chuckled nervously under his would-be gaze. Something had been bubbling in her stomach since that fateful hour in the park, but she was reluctant to share that with him._

"_Come with me." he said quietly. There's something I want you to see."_

_*******_

"_Now, exactly how many women have you brought up here?" Brennan chuckled her question after he raved about their current destination._

"_You'd be my first." Booth responded after thinking it over a minute._

_She turned her head to examine the roof of the building they were currently on top of. "Good answer." she teased._

"_You know, I thought that was the right answer." Booth walked her over to the edge of what used to be his favorite spot in the whole city. She was obviously taking in the view. He could tell from the soft gasp that escaped her lips. It was similar to his own reaction when he'd first seen the city at night from this exact spot decades ago when he was still able to revel in the beauty of sight._

"_God, it's so beautiful." Every light seemed four times stronger than it would be on the ground. The skyscrapers jutted out to reach the clouds. It was almost hard to describe the attraction to the wondrous picture in front of her._

"_This used to be my favorite view of the city when I was a kid. It always made it seem like there was something beyond The Kitchen, something more important." Booth shared some of the feelings he'd carried up with him from his youth._

_Brennan listened intently to his small confession of fear growing up in Hell's Kitchen, suddenly feeling out of place and uncomfortable. Her first and only thought was flight, instead of the fight she'd opted for earlier. "Um…I should probably…" she turned to leave. _

"_Wait a second." Booth took her wrist gently. "It…it's going to rain soon." he said quietly, listening to how dumb he sounded in his own mind. _

"_What? It's not going rain." she laughed. _

"_No, trust me I can tell. The temperature's dropped two or three degrees and the moisture's building up in the air and…" Booth realized he was rambling and decided to get to the point. "Ever raindrop makes a noise the first time it lands on a surface. When it's raining heavy…it's almost like I can see again. I just wanted to see you." It sounded pathetic to even his own ears, but Brennan looked up at him with nothing but understanding._

"_Okay." she agreed. _

_Booth smiled unconsciously as Brennan squeezed his hand in reassurance. He took of his sunglasses and raised his head towards the sky._

"_Here it comes." he murmured. Brennan followed his gaze up to the black blanket that enveloped the world. She felt the mist now until it all came pouring down in buckets. Getting over the shock of him being right, Brennan reveled in the cold that the droplets provided her warm skin._

_Booth lowered his head down to level and listened to the patter of the rain. The sonic of his hearing allowed every single raindrop's sound to be audible and distinct to his sensitive ears. _

_Brennan's figure was outlined in shades of blues. He could make out every single detail of her face as he held his ghostly eyes on her._

"_Oh, my God." he breathed. Brennan allowed her head to drop back down to its normal position. "You are so beautiful." he finished his statement softly. Booth reached out to rest a hand against her cheek so delicately, it was as if he feared his hand would slip right through the illusion. The thrill that shot through each of them was surprising as his fingers came into contact with her skin. _

_She didn't fight the electric connection that shot through her body in that instant; she stepped into it. His lips met hers in the most innocent kiss imaginable. The pace slowly rose between them. Booth knew that he couldn't take it any farther than this outside, especially in the rain. After all, he was a gentleman._

_His apartment was a block away from here. Before he knew it, he was fumbling with his keys, trying to get the correct one upright to fit in the lock. They walked in together as he told her to make herself at home._

_Brennan slowly paced through the apartment taking in the dark, dreary colors and bizarre artwork. None of it would've mattered to a blind man, though. She had to remind herself of that and sat on his comfy couch._

_Booth quickly lit a fire in the fireplace. It reassured it's life with loud crackles and waves of heat. He suddenly was hypersensitive to the wet clothes that literally had him shivering. Brennan got up and came down to sit next to him by the warmth. _

_He felt her presence, and didn't need to raise his voice. "We should really get out of these wet clothes." _

_Her heartbeat picked up quickly and her breath hitched. Neither actions went unnoticed by Booth. "I couldn't agree more." she stated._

_Booth felt her shift and scoot closer to him. Her fingers made quick work of the buttons that trailed up the front of his shirt. The wet garment fell from his shoulders quickly. He followed her lead by sliding the damp jacket down her arms. The connection between the two of them was undeniable, even though their eyes couldn't connect. Booth had to go on feeling. _

_The rest of their clothes came off gradually. He didn't see a reason to rush what was happening, and she couldn't give him a sufficient one. His hands blazed paths of fire across her skin as they kissed deeply. Hers did the same, pausing over a scar that met her fingertips and caressing it gently. It had Brennan wondering how many others there were. _

_Booth's lips trailed down her neck and over her shoulder. His lips met their own anomaly on her skin. A reddened line that had probably been there for several years. He couldn't be bothered asking her it's origins; it didn't matter anyway. He didn't need an ancient history lesson at a time like this. _

_He laid her on her back, smiles stretching over both faces. His kisses were still gentle and sweet, a contrast to his hips. Booth's thrust were of the natural pace of lusting men for centuries. The soft moans and gasps that came from deep in her throat reassured him it was getting the job done. _

_She came moaning his name…just like he always imagined she would. He heard her calling his name even after he'd rolled off of her._

_*******_

"Booth? Booth?! Are you alright?" Brennan shook her partner's shoulder while he moaned in his partial-comatose sleep.

Booth senses were roused out of his unconsciousness by the familiar scent of strong black coffee near him. He opened his eyes to see his partner watching him with a hot mug resting between her fingers. He wished he knew how long Brennan had been sitting there, but he couldn't help the flood of embarrassment wash over him.

"Morning." she whispered nonchalantly and took another sip of hot liquid.

"How long was I out?" he tried to match her tone, but found himself way too self-conscious.

"Not as long as I was. I got you coffee." she handed him a matching cup.

"Thanks." he murmured his appreciation.

Brennan couldn't help it. Curiousity killed the cat. "What were you dreaming about?" she asked.

Booth looked up at her square in the eyes, not letting his surprise shine through. He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't remember."

It was the biggest lie Booth had ever told. He'd just dreamt of making love to his partner with her sleeping right next to him. There wasn't a snowball's chance in Hell he'd forget that.

'_I'm a sick man',_ he thought miserably.


	9. Troy

**AN: Long chapters kick ass do they not? They do when I write them!!!! Hehehe :) So, I know I've been a total ass when it comes to updating (sorry it's Coiler if you didn't get this) and I promise, that I am going to try to do my best, school keeps me busy, and I will most likely not have alot of time seeing as how the basketball season is starting up, and I'm playing, (Hopefully, try-out practices are all next week) So wish me luck, people, and enjoy the story.**

* * *

Her back screamed as she straightened; her eyes burning and heavy as she set the femur on the sterilized autopsy table. She had found herself wondering what Booth could have been dreaming about, when they just happened to fall asleep on top of each other, but it got to the point that that was all she could think about. So when her phone finally roused her of her stupor, she was needed to examine a skeleton for the archaeologist's upstairs. A chance to work was exactly what she needed, and she took it happily. So now she looked upon the bones under her latex covered hands. The shape of the bones suggested Middle Eastern decent, the nicks on the bones and the arrowhead tip in the ribcage suggested a warrior, and the horse bones suggested Turkish.

The arrowhead was already analyzed and determined that it was of Grecian roots. Greek arrowhead, Turkish warrior, horse bones, it all pointed to the Trojan War. Her eyes roamed the file, the specimen was found in Truva, also known as 'Troy', and it was safe to conclude that a Trojan warrior's empty orbital sockets stared up at her.

She finished up her report, and packed up the skeleton, taking both with her back up to archaeology.

"Thank you, Dr. Brennan," Jonathan Williams, and archaeology intern said happily.

"My pleasure," Brennan replied with a tired smile "Have a good night Mr. Williams."

"Likewise Dr. Brennan," Williams said happily still.

Brennan nodded and smiled again, walking slowly to the elevator, her energy gone from her as the doors closed. With Booth haunting her dreams, she didn't sleep as well as she used to, and found herself dragging at work.

The elevator doors opened and she stumbled out, running into someone's hard chest, finding herself to exhausted to move, once she recognized the cologne.

"Bones?" Booth asked, his arm wrapping around her side "What's wrong?"

Brennan whimpered tiredly "So tired."

Booth's hand ran up and down her back soothingly "Come on," he whispered into her hair "I'm taking you home."

"Work," Brennan huffed against his chest.

"Can wait," Booth finished, his arm wrapping around her shoulders as he moved to her side "You need sleep, now we're leaving."

*****

Stay? Leave? Stay? Leave? She didn't necessarily need him here, but did she want him here? Hell yes!

"You don't have to go," Brennan whispered, her arms bringing her silk robe tighter around her body.

Booth turned, smiling gently at her nervousness "Do you want me to stay?"

Brennan sucked in a shaky breath, her eyes closing tightly as her head rose and fell twice "I'm unaware why, but, yes."

Booth stepped forward and wrapped his hand around her upper arm; his thumb brushing against the black silk draping her arms "Ok," Booth whispered "I'll stay."

Brennan smiled; her arms still tightly wound around her, her eyes still glued to the floor "Thank you, and thank you for not asking any questions."

Booth leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead, her breath hitching at the contact of his soft lips on her skin, moments from her dreams playing in her head as she recognized her burning need to have his lips on her. The realization scared her, but she didn't pull away.

He couldn't help himself, he was hoping that by some sheer happenstance that she would ask him to stay, but he didn't believe she would. He loved spending time with her, and hated when it became too late and he had to return to his own cold, dark apartment. He was more comfortable, happier, when he was around her, and he was elated when she asked him to stay.

"Come on," he whispered once his lips left her skin "You need to get some sleep."

He ushered her gently into her bed room and pulled back her bed covers, giving her a genuine Booth charm smile, before she just chuckled and slid the black robe from her arms and slipped under the comforter.

Booth pulled the thick red blanket to her shoulders and rested his hand on her arm gingerly before he leaned down and kissed her cheek "Night Bones."

Brennan smiled; her cheek burning as she curled into a comfortable position on her bed "Night Booth."

He smiled, and ran his fingers gently over her cheek, curling her hair in his fingers before he moved from her bed and slipped out her bedroom door.

She heard the door of her spare bedroom open, and relaxed, knowing that he would situate himself. As she lay, waiting for sleep to take over her, her mind went to the Trojan Warrior she came face to face with. She was always interested in the Trojan War, maybe it was the Grecian cunning, or maybe it was how much a woman had to do with many events of the war, but as her eyes closed, she thought of the life of Paris, and Helen.

_Pompous, greedy, arrogant, audacious, rude, disrespectful, it, and so much more could describe the man sitting next to her, his shaggy black hair greasy, his teeth grotesque, and his fingers dirtied as he sat defiantly on his throne, his body encased in silk robes and jewels._

_A messenger kneeled in front of their thrones, her chin resting on her knuckles, uninterested, as she looked at the royal Greek emblem on the man's uniform._

"_King Menelaus," he said, his head bowing gently "Queen Temperance," he said, bowing his head again._

"_Sire Alek," Menelaus howled, in his usually annoying voice "What brings you to me?"_

"_Wonderful King of Sparta, I am here to deliver a message sent from King Priam of Troy," Sir Alek said, his heart shrinking as Menelaus' eyes narrowed dangerously._

"_What does he want?" Menelaus spat._

_Alek swallowed and opened the scroll in his hand "'I, King Priam of Troy, offer a movement between Troy and Sparta. Troy is tired of the economic rivalry between the two and moves to create a peace treaty. If Sparta accepts the offer, I will send my son, to whom will represent me in the drawing of this agreement'," Alek read._

_Menelaus hummed his interest, scratching at his hand with dirty fingernails before he sat back in his throne and nodded to himself "A peace treaty between Troy and Sparta? If that happens we could become excellent trading partners, and send both of our economies to the heavens! Zeus is smiling upon is! What would you say dear wife?"_

_Brennan looked over, rolling her eyes gently as she found Alek staring at her "What you agree to is of your decree, not I's."_

_Menelaus smiled yellowed teeth and clapped his hands together "Sir Alek!" he bellowed, bringing the poor messenger from his reverie "Send a message to our pal Priam, and tell him that Sparta accepts!"_

"_Yes sir," Alek said, bowing and backing out of the door._

_Menelaus smiled and reached over, brushing a lock of Brennan's silky brown hair behind her ear "You may leave dear wife," he said in a growl that was his form of 'seduction' "I will be with you later…"_

_Brennan rose, the need to wash herself extreme as she walked down the marbled hallways of the Spartan castle._

_She walked quickly, ignoring the 'drooling' guards staring at her as she walked to her room and shut the large, wooden double doors. Though beauty was a wonderful asset, being declared the most beautiful woman in the world of humans and gods only seemed to be a nuisance. No one really cared about whom she was, they just cared about her looks._

_She shed the white dress that covered her body and moved to the basin in front of her mirror. She filled the basin with water and slid a rag over her body, scrubbing the remnants of her husband's touch from her skin. She hated him, and wanted to leave, she prayed to Zeus that her wish would come true._

_She took the basin to the window and threw the water out the large rectangle cut in the marble walls, her ivory skin glistening and glowing orange as the sun lowered close to the sea._

_On the edge of the horizon the masts of 5 ships emerged, black shadows on the sun's orange painted canvas. She narrowed her eyes and recognized the flag of Troy. Great, another meeting that she would have to sit through, ignoring the gawks of men not only from Sparta but now of Troy._

_She sat on her windowsill, the Mediterranean wind drying her naked body, as she watched the ships near, the few marble structures of Sparta glowing gold when the ships docked._

_She slid a blue silk skirt around her waist and tied it with a darker blue garment, the top she was wearing being nothing but a light blue bra connected to the skirt with a dark ribbon that fanned out like a tree trunk._

"_Queen Temperance," a guard called, knocking on her door lightly "King Menelaus orders your presence at the welcoming."_

_Brennan pulled her hair back in a silver floral clip and ran her fingers through the curling remains falling down her neck, her fingers traveling up to run through her bangs before she slipped her silver sandals on her feet and walked out of her room, her head held high as she ignored the lust-drunk soldiers._

_*****_

_She sat in an identical throne she was sitting to earlier, as she watched the guards line up on each side of the walk way from the ships. Her eyes remained on the boat as the ramp was lowered to the white roads off the harbor._

_Off stepped a tall, muscular man with dark hair and eyes, dressed in the golden armor, and red linens. A cape fell from his shoulders, and red fell down to his knees, the drape of fabric falling far from the boots that came up to the man's mid-calf, his muscular legs pulling shadows from the sun._

_A sword was rested at his hip, and another was rested across his back, a hawk cawing at passerbies from the man's shoulder, its wings spreading and flapping wildly in alarm._

_The man raised a large hand in front of the bird and shushed it, running the back of his finger delicately across the hawk's chest to calm it, before he kneeled before the king and queen._

"_King Menelaus," he said, bowing deeply, before he turned to Brennan "Queen Temperance," he whispered, taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles._

"_Prince Seeley," King Menelaus countered "Son of King Priam of Troy, I am happy you are here brother."_

"_As am I," Booth agreed the golden laurels in his hair shining as his head moved into the sunlight._

"_May you walk with me to our council chambers?" Menelaus asked, rising from his throne and sweeping his hand to the building behind them._

"_I shall," Booth agreed, taking Menelaus' hand to help him from the ground. The guards followed the King, but Booth stayed behind slightly until Brennan was ushered into the crowd._

_Booth walked up behind her and whispered in her ear "If I may say, it won't be as bad as you anticipate."_

_Brennan's eyes narrowed in threat, but softened as she analyzed his joking tone "Then let us not stay behind, and get this over with before Chronos himself becomes bored with passing time."_

_Booth chuckled and waved his arm forward "After you my lady."_

_*****_

_She sat on her windowsill after the meeting, the agreement was outlined, but wouldn't be finished for a few days, and as night fell, the reassuring chill flew through the air, sliding up Brennan's bare arms and stomach. _

_Her eyes drifted down, watching as the peasants struggled through the streets, her heart aching as she watched a poor woman beg for money from a guard._

_Brennan took to her feet and rushed from her room, flying down to steps until she reached the guard's ear shot._

_"Please sir," the elderly woman pleaded "We have no food, and my son is ill."_

_"Be gone peasant," the guard hissed, raising his hand to slap the woman before Brennan called out._

_"Drop your hand," she hissed, glaring down the guard as his hand fell and he backed in fear "You shall not lay a hand on an innocent, especially one asking for support," she hissed, taking the pouch from her hip and placing it in the elderly woman's outstretched hands, Brennan's soft hand curling the woman's gnarled one on the pouch._

_The woman looked up to Brennan in disbelieve as the gold coins shined from the leather pouch "Thank you Queen Temperance," the elderly woman cried, falling to her forearms in praise._

_Brennan smiled and helped the woman to her feet "I wish you well," she whispered, squeezing the woman's hands before the woman thanked her over and over as she receded into the dark._

"_Back to your patrol," Brennan ordered the guard, who stood awestruck behind her._

_As the guard walked away, a deep, yet slightly familiar voice came from the shadows "You know," Booth said, stepping from behind her "you intrigue me."_

"_Is that anyway to greet a queen?" Brennan joked, smiling as Booth corrected himself and bowed before her, kissing her hand gently again, before standing in front of her._

"_I apologize," he said, with a genuine smile._

"_All is forgiven," Brennan answered "So why is it I am intriguing?"_

"_I've met royalty other than my own family, and I have never seen a queen, be so gracious to one so far below her," Booth said, his hand turning towards the cobblestone path, in a 'would you like to walk' gesture._

_Brennan nodded and walked by his side down the path "Well," she began "I think that in the end Zeus created us all in the same way, and even though our hierarchal statuses might not be the same, we are all still humans, under the same sun, the same moon, the same stars. Why should I not be charitable?"_

"_I have not an answer to that question my queen, because I too, view the world as you do," Booth answered with a smile._

"_Then you are wise, and your head is not filled with the greed that Pandora has cursed upon us," Brennan answered, a gentle smile plastered to her face "But you have asked me a question, is the liberty reciprocated?"_

"_Of course." Booth said gentlemanly._

"_Why is it you are so different?" Brennan asked quietly "Look at all of the other men around here; they can't focus on anything when I'm around, and I hate it. Why am I not like that for you?"_

"_Though my saying you are gorgeous would be an understatement, and an insult at that, I find it more important to know the person before you judge how truly beautiful they are. The ugliest of maids could be the sweetest, and in turn are beautiful. The most beautiful of maidens, could be foul creatures, in turn, ugly," Booth explained._

"_Do you know me well enough to make a conclusion?" Brennan asked out of curiosity._

"_I believe I do, but I would like to learn more," Booth reasoned._

"_I promise you can learn all you want, if you tell me your final verdict," Brennan suggested._

"_Deal fair lady," Booth said, placing his hand out to shake hers. Brennan smiled and took his hand, shaking it once before their fingers reluctantly parted._

"_So?" Brennan asked, opening her arms in a 'give it to me' gesture._

_Booth stepped forward and hooked his finger under her chin, his fingers trailed across her jaw and sent a shiver up her spine._

"_Gorgeous would be an understatement, and an insult at that," he repeated in a hushed tone that set her heart on fire._

_Brennan's hand came up and wrapped around Booth's wrist, her face turning into his hand, as she placed a chaste kiss to his palm and wrist._

"_What do you feel?" Booth asked, her name a whisper on the air once the words left his mouth "Temperance of Sparta?"_

"_I feel- that the Gods listen to my pleas, and that even though this is extremely wrong, on multiple different levels, I can't help put ignore the wrong, and focus on the feeling that this is so right," Brennan whispered._

"_It would be suspicious, us standing here like this," Booth whispered, brushing his lips against her temple._

"_You're right," Brennan answered, kissing his fingertips gently before she released his hand and walked forward "Come on," she said "But don't walk close."_

_*****_

_She locked the door behind her and untied the sash around her waist, sliding the straps of the garment that covered her chest from her arms and allowing the dress to flutter to the floor, her feet sliding from sandals to marble floor._

_Booth turned around and took in a sharp breath, his heart seeming to stop momentarily as he looked upon this perfect woman, in both physical beauty and of the mind._

_She stared into his eyes, for once, nervous to stand in front of a man, in one of her most vulnerable states._

"_Beautiful," he whispered, before his hand wrapped to the back of her head, and crushed her lips to his, his hand circling her hip as her arms wrapped around his neck._

_Their heads moved from side to side as Booth worked and unlatched the armor wrapped around his chest, shedding the plating and the cape, leaving him only in his boots and linen skirt._

_He pulled her towards him and sat on the edge of her bed, the Egyptian cotton soft on his legs as he pulled her between his thighs, kissing down her neck and chest as he unhooked the buckles on the side of his boots and threw them from his body._

_The hearth crackled behind them, Brennan's moans cracking like the sticks in the fire, her whole being overcome by a pleasure she has never experienced before._

_Her hands moved down his toned chest and unwrap the skirt from his hips, letting the fabric flutter to the ground near her bed before she brought his rock hard and very impressive erection between her hands._

_He hissed in sheer pleasure, his hips arching into her hand as her pressure increased not only in her hands, but with her lips. Her hands slid up and down him, before she kissed down his neck and chest, and lowered to her knees, taking him gloriously into her mouth, and sucking on his head gently._

"_Oooh," he moaned "Temperance," he hushed, the secret of lovers' that was only uttered in intimate moments._

_His erection slid down her throat to the hilt, her scent surrounding him, choking him, as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, his hands clenching the cotton under him fiercely._

_His one hand ventured out, shaking, and unsteady as he brushed the soft skin of her face, his fingers curling in her hair and pressing her forward, her hair becoming a frenzy, compared to the perfect style it was earlier._

_Booth felt his hips start to twitch, and growled at what this woman did to him, his arms wrapped around her torso and pulled her up, placing her on her bed and rolling on top of her, his tip teasing her entrance as his lips latched onto hers, swallowing her whimpers and cries._

"_Teasing will result in a demise of your own, love," Booth whispered against her lips, kissing and sucking on the trench of nerves behind her ear._

"_Oooh," she moaned, her nails scraping down his back "What is my punishment?"_

_Booth slid into her an inch, her nails digging deeper into his back as she stretched, but then pulled out of her, and pushed up his hips to run his erection up and down her soaking cunt._

"_Damn you," she hissed playfully, one hand moving to his hair as she kissed him passionately._

"_Say you're sorry," Booth urged, pushing into her again, only an inch, before pulling out._

"_Seeley," she groaned, her fingers pulling at the short strands of his dark brown hair "Please."_

"_Say you're sorry," Booth whispered, his lips brushing against her ear lobe, before his teeth grazed the sensitive skin._

"_I'm sorry," Brennan hissed, as her back arched in pleasure, the scrape of his teeth making her feel something Menelaus could never invoke in her._

"_Good girl," he whispered, pushing fully into her, and swallowing her audible moan and cry of pain with a deep, romantic kiss._

_He started slow, sliding from her in 3 beats, and sliding into her in 4. Her head lolled back, her neck exposed as she felt the room spin, and felt pleasure build in her stomach, like lava before the explosion._

"_Faster," she urged "Harder. I am not of glass Seeley."_

"_I know," Booth whispered, his one hand cupping her neck lovingly "But you should be treated so. You should be treated delicately, like a flower in a field of training warriors. You shouldn't be used just for the male's sole pleasure. You should be the focus of attention, and I am attending."_

_Her stomach rippled, his loving words sending her over the edge, as she wailed and her pleasure flooded from her body, a single tear falling down her cheeks as her heart spoke in her ears from his words._

_He continued his slow pumping, becoming quicker and more frantic quickly as he prolonged her orgasm, and released his own, pouring into her before his arms gave out on him and he fell on his side._

_He wrapped his arm around the broken queen and curled his arm all the way around her, his hand resting on her ribs, while she leaned her chest against his, his free arm reaching up and brushing against her jaw, kissing her tenderly before pulling his lips to her forehead._

"_This shouldn't be happening," Brennan whispered; her voice edged in fear, "This will bring trouble."_

"_Probably," Booth confessed "But I think it's worth it."_

_Her eyes fluttered to the foot of her bed in thought, Booth automatically picking up the gesture, and wrapping his fingers under her chin again "Would you like me to go?"_

"_No," she answered instantly._

"_What is it that your mind struggles with?" Booth asked, his finger trailing from her temple to her cheek._

"_I'm making a decision," Brennan whispered "I am a Queen. I'm married to a King. I shouldn't be having affairs, let alone one with a prince from another land. Especially one that we are just now signing a peace treaty with. This spells trouble, and I'm scared. I don't know what to do."_

"_What makes you happy?" Booth asked against her neck, as he reached down and pulled the sheets over their sweating bodies._

"_It isn't that simple," Brennan said "What makes me happy doesn't exactly mean it is what I should do."_

"_Then what is the point of life?" Booth asked "You only live once, why be miserable in the one life where everything is new and exciting?"_

"_Why must you make points that appeal to my thinking?" Brennan asked, covering her eyes with her hand._

_Booth chuckled and jumped when someone banged on the door._

"_Temperance!" Menelaus bellowed "It's your husband!"_

"_Hide," Brennan hissed, sliding her dress back on and pulling her hair back up as Booth slid into the closet on the other side of the room, and hid behind one of her many dresses._

"_You look flustered dear," Menelaus said, reaching out his grubby hands to touch her face._

_Brennan backed up and shook her head "I think I am becoming ill, I feel extremely cold, even with the fire, I believe sleep will relieve me of my ailment."_

_Menelaus' face dropped in a frown, his previous plans obviously ruined. "Ok then," he said "Feel better."_

"_Thank you," Brennan answered, sliding into her room quickly and pulling closed the latch, walking into her closet and standing in front of Booth._

_Booth narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the look on her face. The look he was able to recognize as realization, and decision, with the hint of uncertainty._

"_I do not like the man I call my husband. He uses me for his own selfish release. He never loved me. No one ever loved me truly, and I never loved anyone, until you," Brennan proclaimed "When you depart, so shall I."_

_Booth laughed and smiled, his hands curling around her face as he pressed his lips to hers happily, pushing her back against the wall before he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. _

"_I love you Temperance," he whispered "I fell in love with you the instant I saw you."_

"_As did I Seeley," she said with a smile "As did I."_

_*****_

_It was three days later when the treaty was signed, and Brennan was preoccupied. She was to stay and watch as the ship receded. As Booth made his rounds to say good bye, he looked to his shipmen, the apprehension evident on their faces, but they nodded in affirmation._

_Booth went to kiss her hand but instead pulled her along with him, and ran up the ramp of the ship, dropping the ramp from the boat, and ducking Brennan to the deck as the guards called and screamed, throwing spears towards them._

_The boats sailed forward, the wind giving them a wonderful speed, as the calls of the angry Greeks continued to slosh the waters._

_They screamed of kidnap, they screamed of treason, they screamed that the peace treaty was relinquished, but all Brennan and Booth cared about, was that finally, they were together, and could be together, even through the city rivalries, and even through the declarations of others._

_*****_

_They clanked their wine glasses together, the red liquid sloshing in the glass as the cheered cries of the Trojan citizens filled the streets. Through Booth's window you could see the horse that the Greeks offered. A peace offering. A symbol of the ending of a war._

_"Victorious we remained," Booth said happily, sipping the liquor as his arm wound around Brennan's waist "Because our love is stronger than any weapon."_

_"At that it is," Brennan said with a smile, her one hand wrapping around his neck as she teased with the hairs at his nape "at that it is," she repeated, kissing him gently, before she pulled back and brought more of the blood red alcohol down her throat._

_Booth smiled and ran his hands up and down her arms, kissing her neck tenderly, before he sat his wine glass on the Asian carved table, the red liquid shimmering as the cheers of the Trojans echoed through the city._

_Brennan head lolled back, her eyes closing in blissful pleasure, as his lips skimmed her neck, her wine glass joining his as she wrapped her arms tight around his shoulders and arched her back into him._

_His hands roamed up her back and slid the straps of her dress from her shoulders, and down her arms, slipping the garment from her body before he lifted her in his arms and cradled her, until he set her down on his bed gently._

_As his body was shed of his armor and his clothing, the cries of the Trojan peoples gaily filled the air, their screams of happiness, and of triumph floating from the city's walls as they drank, burned fires, and danced around the legs of the wooden horse that towered beautifully over the citadel. But it went unnoticed to the lovers hiding from the world, their interest much more directed to the other than to the victory of the war._

_Poised at her entrance, his tongue tangled with hers, as he whispered his declaration of love to her, stroking her hair and kissing the delicate features of her face, before he slid gently into her, and nuzzled into her neck as she moaned in pleasure._

_They rocked back and forth, the sounds around them blocked out until the fall of her wine glass broke their reverie, the red liquid oozing from the shards of broken glass like blood from a fallen soldier._

_The once glee-filled cries of the people were now terror filled ones, the sound of clashing armor, and murder in the air, as fire cracked loudly and women screamed, holding onto their children._

_Booth sat up straight and threw his clothes back on, his armor lying by his foot as he held Brennan tightly to his side. He growled when he noticed the red shields, the 'A' like shape practically glowing in his mind as his hand tensed and snatched his sword._

_"Who is it?" Brennan whispered, holding onto her lover and pressing her face into his side._

_"Spartans," Booth hissed, turning on his heel and kneeling down in front of her, his hands wrapping around her face._

_"I must go," he whispered._

"_No!" Brennan pleaded, letting the cloth fall from her chest as she reached up and wrapped her hands around his wrists "Please, don't go."_

"_I must," he whispered "I must protect my people."_

"_No, no, no," Brennan said shaking her head "You'll get killed."_

_"You have nothing to worry-" he began, but the sound of splitting air silenced him, as an arrow cut through the thin drapes and slammed diagonally into his chest, slicing clear through his heart, leaving a fountain of blood in its path._

_"NO!" Brennan screamed, launching herself to her lover, the sheet still wrapped around her hip as she held his bleeding form "No, No, No, No, No."_

"No, No, No!" Brennan whimpered, as she thrashed in her bed, cold sweat beading her forehead.

"Bones," Booth said tiredly "Bones," he finished, shaking her gently, jumping when her eyes flew open and her breathing turned into frantic gasps.

"Booth," she whispered, before she straightened up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Bones," Booth gasped, holding onto her tightly "What's wrong."

"Bad dream," she muttered into his shoulder, as she took in the faint, yet reassuring smell of his cologne.

Booth sat on the edge of her bed and ran his hands up and down her back, shushing her quietly while she breathed breathless sobs into his shoulder.

"It's only 1 in the morning, get some sleep," Booth whispered into her hair, the soft strands tickling his lips.

"No," she whimpered helplessly "Please, don't leave."

"I'm not leaving," Booth countered, his heart gasping in pain as he heard the desperation in her voice "I'll only be across the hall."

"No," she whimpered again "Don't leave me. Stay in here, please."

Booth sighed; he was itching to ask why. He wanted to know what scared her so bad in her dream, to the point where she requested he sleep beside her tonight. Though, through his experience, he knew he shouldn't ask questions when it came to Temperance Brennan.

"Ok," he whispered, running his hands up into her hair before he kissed her forehead again, a habit he knew he was going to make.

He slipped in beside her, and pulled the blankets up to her shoulders, angling his body to sleep with his back to her when her hand shot out and wrapped around his wrist, pulling it around her stomach until he was spooning her.

She snuggled into his arm and sighed, her eyes closing as the warmth of his skin heated her cheeks. First, she had to deal with her sexual desires for him haunting her in her sleep, and now she had to deal with her horrible fears when it came to him haunting her in her sleep.

Was this fate? Was her body literally telling her that she had waited too long for this man?

Of course not…


	10. The Shift

**AN: Beware, angst (ah-ngst : [British speakings!]) , loveiness, sadness to ensue!!!! (It's Coilerfan by the way, and I apologize for the day downer soon to come)**

* * *

He gasped as her hand wrapped around his wrist, unsure of what she was doing until his arm was pulled over her hip, and his hand rested on her stomach.

He knew this was dangerous, seeing as how his dreams for his partner have become a nightly thing, but the best of could hope for was either to wake up before she did, or to get a dreamless night's sleep.

The former seemed like the best bet.

His thumb moved against the fabric resting over the taut stomach, lulling her into sleep quickly, her breathing becoming slow and deep, her heart beat against his chest slowing into a barely there thudding.

He buried his nose in her hair, the soft brown strands smelling strongly of vanilla and lavender, along with the scent that was naturally Bones.

His thumb still moved against her stomach, as he started falling asleep, and for all he knew, kept her in her comatose state well into his own dream.

*****

_At first it was just moments crossing across his line of vision. He was in Vegas, lying on his stomach as a strong man grabbed at his hair. Booth's eyes looked up, but he only saw empty space._

_He was lying on his side, his limbs still tied to a chair, his whole body sore as a man gasped in fear, a screwdriver dug deep into his chest. His head turned as best as it could, but no one came to his aid._

_He was lying in a hospital bed, soft fabric pressed against his head, his head hurting as his eyes fluttered open. He mumbled incoherently and turned his head to the right, but the chair beside his bed was empty, a sinking feeling weighing down his heart like lead in water._

_His eyes opened and he sat up, his eyes roaming around his room while he took deep cleansing breaths. _

_His legs swung over his bed and his muscles felt uncharacteristically weighed down as he made his way into his closet and slipped his suit on, a tie sliding around his neck before he made his way out of his apartment and looked up to the Washington D.C. sky._

_The sky was grey, and almost filled with sadness, the first thing coming to his mind when he glanced at the color being a sad, pale face with puffed eyes from crying._

_He shook off the melancholy feeling and slid into his car, roaring the engine to life before he drove forward, traffic slowed and defeated like the sky above them._

_It took him a good half an hour to get to the Jeffersonian, compared to the usual 5-10 minutes it took on a normal day. He just sighed and shook his head, closing the door of his suburban before he jogged up the narrow steps and stepped into the building, walking down a few halls before he walked through the sliding glass doors into the Medico-Legal lab._

_Even the lab seemed grey, the people moving around the lab slumped as they moved up and down stairs, in and out of offices, and around desks covered with evidence._

_It was habit for him to walk around the platform and to walk to his partner's office, his heart speeding up as he recognized the rare sight of an untouched office, light off, door locked, and a lifeless desk._

_He looked over as someone ran into him, his eyes widening as he looked at Angela's pale face, and lifeless, red rimmed eyes._

"_Ange," Booth whispered, wrapping his hand around her arm gently "What's wrong?"_

"_Please Booth," Angela pleaded in a pathetic, tear jerking voice "Don't pretend you don't know."_

"_Don't know what?" Booth asked, catching up to her and grabbing her shoulders as she just shook her head and walked away._

"_Booth, what do you want?" she hissed through clenched teeth, her hands shaking as her eyes swirled with sadness and anger._

"_I want to know what's going on, what happened to Bones?" Booth asked, his heart increasing in speed as a single tear slid out of Angela's eye the second he said her best friend's name._

"_Hey!" Hodgins growled, pushing Booth away and wrapping his arms around Angela "What the hell is wrong with you man?"_

"_Wha- Nothing," Booth said "I just don't know what the hell is going on and no one will tell me!"_

"_You were there," Hodgins said, his usually bright blue eyes, a dark, almost black color "What kind of sick joke is this?"_

"_This isn't a joke;" Booth hissed "Why in the hell is everyone so pissed and sad? What the fuck happened? And where is Bones?"_

_Angela sobbed at the name again, her hands covering her face as she pressed her cheek further into Hodgins' shoulder, his arms coming to hold his ex-fiancée closer to him "You're fucking sick man," Hodgins hissed "You really are," he finished before he steered Angela away from the stunned FBI agent._

_Booth stalked forward, eyes trained on Hodgins as he meant to catch up and demand he tell him what's going on, before he felt a strong, but feminine hand on his arm, his gaze turning too looked into Cam's dead eyes._

"_Stop it Seeley," Cam ordered "Now!"_

"_I can't stop it Camille, I don't know what the fuck is going on and no one wants to be nice enough to grace me with the information," Booth growled under his breath, tearing his arm from Cam's hand and following after her as she strode into her office._

"_Would you like to share?" Booth asked, motioning his hands to her._

"_You know what happened Seeley, you were right there with her, and even though Sweets thinks talking about it will make the pain go away, it's just going to make it worse," Cam said in a drained voice as she bent over a piece of paper and scribbled her pen across it._

_Booth stepped forward menacingly, but Cam held her hand up, closing the file under her before she stood and walked around her desk "Just, stop," she said finally, walking from her office into the autopsy room._

_Booth sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands, curiosity getting the best of him as he walked forward and flipped open one of the covers of the folder, reading through the heading before he closed the manila cover quickly and ran from the Jeffersonian at light speed._

'_**Federal Alert of Loss of Governmental Employees**__'_

_*****_

"_Bones!" Booth screamed as he slammed his fist against her apartment door, his ears ringing and his whole being nauseous as continued screaming her name._

_His heart fluttered as he heard locks turn, and watched as the door opened, but instead of the beautiful anthropologist he was expecting, he came face to face with the angry face of her brother._

"_You're not welcome here," Russ hissed, moving his hand to close the door before Booth's arm shot out and kept the door open, stepping into her apartment before the door was closed on him._

"_Booth, get the hell out of here," Russ ordered._

_Booth looked around her apartment, boxes littered everything, and many of the things that were rested around her apartment were wrapped up and placed in said boxes. "Russ, what's going on?"_

"_You know what's going on Booth, don't pretend you don't," Russ growled, his fists clenching as he stepped forward and shoved Booth against the wall "You were supposed to protect her!"_

"_Russ," Max said calmly "Stop."_

"_But dad," Russ said, tightening his hold on Booth's jacket "It's his fault!"_

"_No it's not," Max said, shaking his head in disapproval "Now, step away from him."_

_Russ growled and pushed away from Booth, wiping his tear stained eyes before he took one of her priceless figurines off her book shelf and wrapped it in newspaper before he placed it gently in a box, closed it, taped it, and scribbled something on it before he carried the box to the other sealed ones in the corner._

"_Max, please tell me what's going on," Booth pleaded, eye brows shooting to his hair line in confusion as a single piece of a newspaper was placed in his hand._

_He looked down to the clipping and gasped, tears coming to his eyes as he read through the head line, and the supporting text below it._

_**World Renowned Forensic Anthropologist Dead On Scene**_

_The world renowned forensic anthropologist and author, Dr. Temperance Brennan, was discovered dead on the scene of a mass shooting between two murder suspects, and Dr. Brennan's FBI partner Special Agent Seeley Booth. Both suspects were dead on the scene as well._

_His hands were shaking as he looked at the date the article was printed…November 8, 2009. A week ago…_

"_Where is she?" Booth ordered, his fists clenching the article as tears fell from his eyes and stained the black and white picture above the head line "This isn't funny."_

"_No, son, it isn't," Max said, placing his hand on Booth's shoulder and squeezing supportively before he whispered "You should probably go."_

"_No!" Booth screamed "Tell me where she is! Where is Bones?"_

"_She's dead Booth," Max whispered "You were there, you held her in your arms as she died."_

"_No," Booth said, backing up until his back hit the wall, his knees supporting him as he slid into a crouch and his hands came to tear at his hair "No, no no no no! Tell me where she is! Tell me now!"_

"_She's with her mother-"_

"_NO, SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!" Booth growled "She isn't dead."_

"_Booth, you need to go," Max said "Go talk to someone about this."_

_Booth shook his head and jumped up, running from her apartment and down the stairs, until he burst out onto the street, finding himself in the middle of a cemetery, a single tomb stone in front of him, decorated with bright flowers that accented the freshly turned earth._

_The newspaper clipping fell from his hand as he read the name in front of him._

'_Temperance Daesee Brennan: Beloved friend, daughter, and sister.'_

_He stepped forward, his movements almost zombie like as he crouched in front of the smooth marble, tears falling from his eyes freely as his fingers ran over her name carved into the stone._

_Paper snapped at his feet as he picked up the same newspaper clipped he dropped seconds ago. Her bright eyes stared up at him, a smug grin smiling at him as he recognized the picture she had printed on the back of her books._

_He looked between the picture and the marble stone in front of him before he fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around his stomach._

"_TEMPERANCE!" he screamed, his face moist by his never ending tears, his voice raw as he screamed in pain when he heard her voice whisper his name._

*****

He was sitting straight up, his chest heaving violently, his face moist with tears and cold sweat, when he recognized the waking world.

"Booth," Brennan whispered gently, being awoken from him screaming her name, and flying from her arms.

He looked over and sighed in relief, his arms flying around her shoulders and pulling her into his chest, his hand holding her head to his shoulder as he sobbed gently into her hair.

She ran her hands up and down his back soothing, shushing him gently, as his whole body shrouded around her, was shaking.

"Booth," she whispered again "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I," he choked "Couldn't…protect…you."

"What?" Brennan asked gently, surprised by the intimacy as he pulled back and wrapped his hands around her cheeks.

"We went to confront suspects in a case, and you got shot, and you died in my arms but I couldn't remember anything, and I went through my normal routine but you weren't there, and I had to ask everyone what happened but they wouldn't tell me. And, and I went to your apartment and your brother and your dad were all packing up your stuff, and Russ slammed me against the wall and said it was my fault and your dad gave me the clipping the newspaper released of your death, and I ran outside and was in front of your tomb stone, and I, I, I…"

"Booth," Brennan interrupted, her own hands coming to rest on his face "Relax, breath, for me, please," she whispered, her heart skipping as his eyes bore into her.

His breathing was ragged, as his finger tips twitched against the soft skin of her neck, his lips moving from their usual spot to between his teeth as he moved a fraction closer, Brennan's pulse rocketing into her ear as she saw the want to kiss her crash in his eyes.

Their lips centimeters apart she took in a shaky breath and closed her eyes, heat coursing through her body as she whispered "We should…probably…go back to sleep."

He nodded and reluctantly pulled his hands from her face, watching as she turned onto her side and rested her head on her pillow, her back to him as he mimicked her position, his body turned away from him as he remained wide awake, staring at the blackened wall in front of him.

There would be no sleeping tonight; these dreams weren't just lust in weird situations any more. It was fear, and love, and anger, and hundreds of other emotions, in real, possible, situations.

The dreams were shifting.


	11. Disbelief In The Unbelievable

**_A/N: B47: Wow, it seems like it's been forever since I've written for this. Coiler's done a few chapters, which as so kick-ass it's awesome, but now it's my turn. Now for those of you who know me, I'm a fluffer, not an angsty person usually. This is probably as far as I could push the envelope before I went and depressed myself. :)_**

That night's memories pulsed in Brennan's mind like a bad migraine. That morning was probably the most awkward she'd ever experienced in the presence of someone so close to her. Both hadn't said much, grateful they'd been called out early to a crime scene where they could forget about their troubles, at least for now.

The F.B.I. gave them the location of an old military bunker near the Potomac River. CSU was already securing the area and interviewing the teenagers who had apparently found the victim. People were buzzing about, doing their respective jobs as the duo arrived on the scene.

A uniform led them down into the deep, dark abyss that people used to call a safe haven from nuclear bombs and whatnot. Brennan's flashlight did little to illuminate the scene. Luckily, CSU was already on top of that, as they'd placed the fluorescent crime scene lights up strategically around the large room.

The body was enough to make even Brennan cringe, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Booth. The mangled remains were propped up against the back wall of the claustrophobic room. Soft tissue was barely clinging to the bone. The skull was close to falling into the skeletons lap, thanks to the fine coat of maggots and bugs that blanketed the body.

"So, whaddya think Bones?" Booth tried to lighten the grim mood.

"Female, mid-twenties, the remains are pretty well preserved given the solitude of the bunker." Brennan said aloud for his benefit while her own mind was working light years faster.

"Seriously? That's well preserved?" he asked as some of the muscle of the face began to slide down the skull.

"Considering some bodies I've come across in the past. We need to pack this up and get it back to the lab so Cam can do her own analysis of the flesh before I compromise her evidence." Brennan voiced the thought before sending it through the internal filter.

"Really? You're worried about compromising _Cam's _evidence?" Booth asked with a small smile. It was unlike his partner to think of her boss's process without some sort of contempt.

"Whatever we need to catch this guy Booth." she walked back to wait for him at the SUV.

* * *

"Anything yet?" Brennan walked into Autopsy, where her employer was running her hands under the scalding water of the sink.

Cam looked up to the anthropologist, her eyes bleak and darker than they were an hour ago. "I wish I had better things to report. I just got done." she flicked her fingers sharply and reached for a paper towel.

"And?" Brennan's hands buried themselves into her blue lab coat.

"External exam shows multiple, shallow cut marks, probably from a hunting knife of some sort, contusions everywhere in the shapes of fists and other miscellaneous discolorations. Nothing bad on the outside." she said, sighing heavily.

"Never judge a book by it's cover…" Brennan muttered quietly.

"Exactly. Internal exam shows malnutrition, dehydration, and I took fluid samples. There were two sets of DNA in her system." Cam shuffled through her notes.

"How is that possible?" Brennan asked, but could form a pretty clear picture in her own mind.

"There was semen and very severe vaginal lacerations. She could've died from them alone." she took her seat at her desk.

Brennan's eyes darkened as she made the connection in her genius brain. "A laceration lets an air pocket enter the blood stream, causing an aneurysm and while she was being beaten, it could've been ruptured."

"It would've sent her into cardiac arrest, would've been fatal without immediate medical attention." the residual feeling left over from the autopsy of the young woman. "I gave the skull over to Angela for facial reconstruction."

Brennan breathed in deeply and massaged the headache that was settling in behind her temples. "Okay. If you find anything worthwhile, let me know. I'll be in my office." she walked out of the room that reeked of formaldehyde and bleach.

Retreating to her office, Brennan pulled out a bottle of ibuprofen and swallowed two of the tablets in one quick gulp. Soon after, she tried to zero in on the paperwork sitting on the desk in front of her. When her vision started to swim, she gave up on the currently unfeasible task at hand and laid down for a few minutes, hoping the tenderness in her head would dissipate.

~*~

_There wasn't a pin-prick of light in the epitome of darkness that had engulfed her in it's greedy fist. Pain pulsed through her body like a bass drum. Sweat beaded her body as she tried to adjust herself, her muscles groaning in protest. She came around to notice the fact that she was completely nude. The smell of blood invaded her nostrils, causing a trigger in her stomach to quiver._

_Nothing could be heard in the darkness. Deafening silence, despite the oxymoron, was the only way to describe how the sound literally made her unable to hear her own small groans of pain. It frightened her; thinking she could be deaf._

_Brennan ran her hands over her damp, bare skin; searching herself for cuts. She felt scabs cover her arms and legs. She was certain if she could see, she would find that most of her torso would be blue and purple with bruises. _

_Relying on her hands to guide her, Brennan felt the freezing, concrete floor beneath her fingertips, searching anything that might alleviate the pain. Coming into contact with a wall, she pulled herself up next to it and let throbbing back rest against it. While bordering on the edge of unconsciousness, Brennan was blinded by a white light from an opening in the wall._

"_Hey there, baby." a deep-throated voice taunted._

"_Wh…who are you?" she'd tried her best, but a threatening tone was impossible when she could hardly speak._

"_Me? You remember me, baby. I've loved you for years and I'm just here to protect you." the voice neared, his shadow obscured with her blurry vision._

"_I…don't know…who you are." she breathed._

"_You'll know in due time, hon." the figure knelt down next to her, pushing a sweaty lock of hair out of her face and kissing her gently on the forehead._

_His lips were colder than ice. Everything about this mystery man was in no way as attractive as Angela had led her to believe mystery men were. Quite the opposite effect, actually. He made her want to retch. _

"_Wh…where's Booth?" she asked._

"_Oh, posh. Don't worry about him. I took care of him."_

_Her head shot up, regardless of the piercing agony that accompanied the motion. "Wh…what did you do?" _

"_You don't need to know the details, sweetheart. Let's just say that one of my friends made sure that he won't bother us ever again." Even in the bad lighting, Brennan heard the smile stretch across his lips. _

"_WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" she screamed with everything she could muster._

"_Ooh…feisty today, aren't we? I'll let you calm yourself before we talk about the wedding." He stated simply and turned to walk away._

"_What damn wedding?! Wha-" it was too late. The man was gone. A man she wouldn't know from a hole in the ground, talking about a wedding, obviously involving her. It was likely she was going to play a big part in a forced ceremony. _

_What was more pressing to her mind was Booth. She tried to force herself not to assume the worst, but the way the man spoke didn't fill her with confidence. Thinking of the most likely scenario, Brennan felt like someone was stomping on her chest in time with the thundering ache in her body. _

_Silent tears escaped her eyes as she mourned the safely assumed death of her partner. Sobs came soon after as her body convulsed and writhed limply against the wall._

"_Hey sweetie," her captor came back. "Do you…what's wrong?" he asked. _

_She took her the strength she had and backed away from him. There wasn't much else she could do to protect herself. _

"_This has something to do with your FBI agent, doesn't it?" the voice hardened over to a unfeeling monster's roar. "He's not coming for you! You know why? He's at the bottom of the Potomac!" _

_The howl that tore from Brennan's throat was unlike anything she'd ever heard herself before. She'd heard something similar only one other time when she was trekking with guide in Alaska. It was similar to that of the sound a wolf would make, mourning the death of another in the pack. Even that wasn't an accurate description, though. It was raw, brutally mangled, and passionate. _

"_Baby, I'm sorry. I know you love me and I shouldn't have raised my voice to you…" _

_Brennan turned and fixed her blood-red eyes on the figure. "I care shit about you. I…love…Booth."_

_~*~_

Booth and Sweets entered the lab together when Brennan didn't show up for their 'partner's therapy session'. The pair were actually having a pleasant conversation when they walked into Autopsy.

"Hey Cam, where's Bones?" he asked nonchalantly.

"She's been in her office for close to an hour and a half now. I think she's sleeping on her-" the pathologist was cut off by a blood-curdling scream that resounded throughout the labs resonating walls. From there, it was 'Stampede of the Squints' to the sound's point of origin. It just so happened that origin was Brennan's office.

Booth, Cam, and Sweets were met with the sight of Angela standing, looking confusedly at them, while Brennan was balled up in the corner of her office, chanting and sobbing quietly.

"What the hell happened?" a dumbfounded Cam asked.

"I just came in here to give her the facial reconstruction, she was asleep and muttering, so I shook her and she freaked on me." Angela shuddered at the startle given to her by her friend.

"She's having a nightmare." Booth stated gently and stepped around Angela and kneeled down in front of his cowering partner, apparently afraid of the world.

It was unusual. Brennan was solid and in control normally. This, however, was a whole new type of vulnerability, without the shield of night to hide her from him. She was sweating cold bullets and her face was contorted in pain. Not physical, he realized, but mental torture.

"Bones." he kneeled down to her level on the floor, careful not to crowd her. "Bones, it's me."

The anthropologist squirmed and tried to back away, the wall stopping her. "Go away." she whispered several times over, as if making sure she'd said it.

"I'm not going anywhere, Bones. It's Booth." he tried again.

If it were possible, her face twisted even more. "I don't believe you."

"Look at me then." Booth scooted a little closer.

"Say something only Booth would say." he heard her small, quivering voice say.

Booth thought for a second, then chuckled, "Jesus is not a zombie."

Brennan's eyes flew open for the first time, taking in the fact that she was no longer asleep. To her, there was nothing else in the room except him. Her face was flushed from screaming and crying. The tracks of her tears were still evident on her face. She looked at him as if she didn't believe it were actually him. Reaching out hesitantly, she offered her hand to him.

He met hers with his own. This must've confirmed something in her brain because she closed the distance between them in the next second, sitting on the open floor in the comfort of his arms.

"Atta girl…that's my girl." Booth reassured her quietly as he held just like he did when she was stabbed by that idiot physician. He rested his head against her sweaty hair and ran soothing strokes up and down her arms and back.

The other squints indulged by watching the rare event with utter fascination. Sweets was scribbling frantically on a notebook, one Booth was certain he was going to see again in another 'partner's therapy session'. The partners couldn't have cared less at this point, though. The only sound was Brennan trying to control her panting.

Booth was the one to break the silence. "Cam, if you don't mind, I think I'm just gonna drive her home for the day."

Cam snapped out of her thoughts, "Of course, as much time as she needs."

Angela judged it was safe to approach now. "Sweetie, are you alright?" she patted her friends shoulder.

"Yeah, Angela, I'm fine now. I'm sorry I scared you." Brennan returned the gesture, but didn't let go of Booth.

"Eh…I've had worse frights." the artist shrugged off the incident, knowing it was what Brennan would want her to do.

"Come on, Bones. I'm gonna take you home." He stood up and got her coat from the post near her door while the squints started to file out of the room.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, I really think that this incident needs to be addressed with some conversation." Sweets decided it was a good time to intervene before his patients fled the situation like he knew they would.

"It was nothing, Dr. Sweets. I just had a bad dream." Brennan said. _A very creepy, realistic…, bizarre dream _she added in her mind.

Later on, she would go over every single aspect that she remembered and would question and rationalize why she'd told her shadow-man she loved her partner. It would turn out to be an overdose of adrenaline and the thought of Booth dead that she had said it. In her own mind, that was what she would tell herself what happened in that semi-catatonic state she'd experienced in the corner of her office.

It was what she would tell herself, but this time, she couldn't bring herself to believe it.


	12. Cold As Ice

**_B47 A/N: So I didn't anticipate how busy I was going to be this past week, but I swear that I won't forget you guys. Coiler's writing the next one anyway, so you'll have to nag her for a next chapter. Without further ado, enjoy... :D_**

It had been an exhausting day. Another murderer put behind bars, another crap-load of paperwork to fill out, another day with his strikingly beautiful partner. Put simply, a day from Hell.

Booth pulled into the underground parking structure of Brennan's building. Following her up to her apartment, they talked over the case they'd just wrapped up earlier that day. Inviting him in for a cup of coffee, Brennan apparently had the idea to draw her partner over the edge of insanity just by being in her presence.

By the time she'd made the coffee and brought it back to him, Booth was sound asleep on her couch. He hadn't slept a sound, dreamless sleep for almost a month now. He could only hope for a few hours without dreams. That was a gift in itself.

Brennan shrugged her shoulders and decided to go to work on her novel, hoping some inspiration might strike her.

~*~

_A rusted pipe hung suspended over the concrete room; a single water drop gathered at the elbow of it where it led to another part of the building. The drop decided it was time to let go of it's pipe creator and fell several feet down onto the temple of one unconscious Seeley Booth._

_His head felt like it was on fire while the rest of his body was freezing. The side of his body that currently had contact with the floor was completely as well as sore where he could feel. Groaning slightly, he tried to pick up his head to survey his surroundings. His neck, however, refused the motion._

_A feminine groan soon followed his own, picking up his interest. He knew who it was. There was only one even fathomable person that could be with him in this grungy hole-in-the-wall. _

"_Bones?" Booth squirmed to see where his partner was. When he picked up sight of her, she was in the same balled-up position he'd woken up in. She was dressed in oversized clothes that looked more likely to fit a man than Brennan's lithe frame._

"_Booth?" She looked over her shoulder as much as her situation would allow. Her breathing was heavy and labored. Brennan coughed and shook violently as the pitiful sound met Booth's ears. It sounded as though she drowning. "I can't breathe." _

_Booth pulled himself up onto his knees as he crawled on unsteady limbs as he approached her slowly. With the little energy he had, he propped her up into a sitting position as he collapsed next to her. Another bout of hacking up a lung and Brennan was breathing slower and easier. _

"_Thanks." she whispered. "Where are we?"_

"_I don't know." he stated simply. It was a devastating fact to his own ears while she looked around inquisitively. There wasn't much to be said about the dirty room other than the fact that there were no windows and a single light bulb hanging limply from a string; the only illumination in the room. One wall held menacing-looking chains that looked about the same size for restraining someone. _

"_Booth…why am I so cold?" Brennan asked as she wrapped her arms around herself, the thin shirt doing nothing to warm her. _

"_That doesn't really matter right now. Come here." Booth opened his arms to her, waiting for her to lay down next to him. _

_Brennan looked at him quizzically, as if having an internal debate over the situation. She ended up gingerly placing herself in his offered embrace. Booth wrapped one arm around the middle of her back while the other took it's place around her neck. _

"_H…how are you so warm?" she asked, nuzzling further into his chest._

"_Just call me your teddy bear." he whispered quietly, running soothing strokes up and down her back to soothe the tension he felt there._

"_I slept with a stuffed animal until well after college. It was the only thing I had left of my parents after they left." she muttered, immediately regretting the incriminating statement as soon as she'd said it. _

"_Really? What was it?" Booth asked, more than a little surprised at her confession._

"_D…doesn't matter." she shivered. _

"_You've got me curious, what was it?" he asked quietly. _

"_It…it was a really soft dog. He was tie-dyed all different colors." she sniffled. Apparently her nose was beginning to run._

"_What did you call him? What was his name?" Booth asked, trying to take her mind off their current setting._

"_Spotty." she stated. "My mother named him for me when I was two." _

_Booth heard the tumbler of the only door in the room clicking, unlocking for whoever their visitors were. Neither made the attempt to move out of the warm cocoon they'd made for themselves. _

"_Aw…isn't that adorable? Her, that corner, him the opposite." the man who was apparently in charge gave the order to two, much stronger looking brutes. The two men dragged the partners apart and tossed them into separate corners of the claustrophobic room, each giving a small grunt of pain at the impact of the floor to their backsides._

"_What do you want from us?" Booth asked._

"_Au contraire, Agent Booth. It's not what I want from the two you, it's what I need from both of you." the slimy man said. He was no more than five-five, blonde hair, and didn't look like he'd had a shower in weeks. Even over the smell of rust and gasoline, the smell of body odor was still evident. _

"_What do you need from both of us?" he asked again. _

"_Well, you see, Agent Booth, a long while ago, you're good doctor here," he gestured to Brennan who was nursing her scraped arm. "turned me down for a date. I need to retrieve my ego from the pieces she left it in." _

"_Retrieve it how? Brennan murmured almost too quietly to hear. _

"_You know how, Temperance. You're smart, figure it out." the slimy man said as he left. _

_Booth was ready to burst from rage, while Brennan looked at her partner with confused eyes. "What does he mean by that Booth?" _

"_Think, Bones, for just a second." Booth would've been up and pacing the floor if he wasn't so tired. _

_After a few seconds of thought, realization struck Brennan like a lightening bolt. She mouthed the four letter word that she couldn't bring herself to say aloud. Booth nodded as he was about to punch the wall in his frustration. _

_He hung his head in thought of how to get themselves out of this situation. He was so focused on his own, internal debate, he didn't even realize that Brennan had crawled the eight feet that separated them in the small room and sat on her knees, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Booth found himself falling into the warm envelop of her arms almost a little too easily for comfort. So much so that he hardly even heard the words leave his mouth. _

"_I love you." _

_She froze like a deer in headlights with her death-grip on his shoulders tightening. Brennan looked him in the eyes, searching obviously for the right words to say to him. She heard the tumblers turning over again in the door, but still couldn't force her brain to move fast enough to compute a response._

"_Showtime, baby." the slimy blond came back in, this time with four huge guys that looked big enough to be sumo wrestlers. Two of them picked Brennan up and wrestled her into the bonds that were draped from the one wall while the other two bound Booth and kneeled down onto the middle of the floor._

"_What are you going to do with me here?" Booth asked warily, finding it hard to maintain one energy level for too long. _

"_Obviously Tempe takes a liking to you. I just figured this would be easier for her with you here." The words dripped off his tongue like gasoline. _

_One of the guards that tied Brennan up pulled off her clothes roughly, running his hands over her body sloppily. She whimpered in pain for what was about to happen._

"_Stop! Please! I'll do whatever you want me to. Just don't hurt her." Booth begged._

"_Agent Booth, this isn't about you. You're just here as an observer." The man unzipped his pants, readying himself._

_Brennan looked around frantically. "No…please…don't do this…Booth?" _

"_I love you, Bones." He whispered, thrashing against the binds. Booth wasn't willing to give up until there wasn't any reason to fight anymore. The two men at his sides held him in place, not allowing him to budge an inch. _

_Brennan met his eyes, mouthing the simple words "I love you, too." before her attacker penetrated her._

_~*~_

Booth shot upright, a cold sweat beaded him from head to toe. His breath was coming in rapid pants as he took in his surroundings. The low light and familiar furniture of his partner's apartment.

"Booth? Are you alright?" Her voice had his head snapping towards the kitchen counter where the glow of her laptop illuminated her face. Brennan hopped down from the barstool she was sitting on and walked over to the couch to sit next to him.

"Ugh…no, I don't think I am alright." He rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes. Shrugging out of his jacket that he was still in, he cooled himself considerably until he could stop the tremors in his stomach.

"Another dream?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah." he stated.

Brennan stood up and went to her cupboards where she took out a bottle and a glass, filling the glass up about half an inch. Bringing it back to him, she told him to drink it gently. Booth accepted the glass and sniffed it curiously.

"Bones, this is whiskey." he chuckled slightly.

"Oldest medicine in history. Cures the strangest of ailments." she rubbed his shoulder soothingly.

Booth smiled as widely as he could while the remnants of his dream continued to swirl in his head. He drank as he was told and felt the rough liquid slide down his throat, warming him.

"Good. Now follow me." Brennan got up and headed for the hallway that led down to the guest bedroom. He followed, becoming a little too accustomed to the ritual of staying at her apartment too many days out of the week. He felt like a frightened five-year-old that needed Mommy close by to check under his bed for monsters.

Brennan held open the covers and gestured for him to climb in. He did, smiling to himself as she brought the blankets back down over him.

"You gonna be okay?" she asked.

"I think I'll live. Just freaked a little."

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?" Brennan was curious as to what was going on in Booth's clever mind.

"Yeah, not something really to talk about." he stated, giving her as reassuring a smile as he could muster.

"Okay." Brennan tucked him in slightly, smoothing over the blankets. Bringing her head in closer to his, she gave him a feather light kiss on the forehead like he'd been treating her too so often over the past few days.

Somewhat surprised by her small action, Booth's hand came up to grasp her wrist, meeting her warmed over eyes. He saw something he couldn't quite define hidden deeper than usual in her eyes.

"Stay with me?" he asked.

"Sure." she replied without putting up a fight.

Brennan walked around the edge of the bed and laid down next to him on top of the covers. Booth wrapped his arms around her, needing the physical contact to prove to himself that everything had been a dream. He did have an epiphany during his nightmare, however.

There was, in the slightest possibility, that Brennan felt the same way he did.


	13. An Alternate Beginning

**AN: MY FUCKING GOD! THIS IS COILERFAN HERE AND SHE DESERVES TO BE SHOT IN THE LEG FOR HOW LONG THIS FUCKING TOOK FOR ME TO UPDATE! God damn...Sorry guys, I'm so so so so so so sorry, but once Basketball season started up, how it went was I went to school, came home for like a half an hour, before I had to go back to the school, and go to basketball practice, and then I would get home, eat dinner, take a shower, and be too tired to do anything, so I would go to bed. xD Wow, fun day don't you think? But I finally got a break. Varsity went on to a tournament, and I'm JV, so I have the next 2 days off, and I've been working on and off on this chapter and the next chapter for Getting In Touch, so that should be done soon if I buckle down and go through with it. Like I said before, I'm so sorry for taking so long, and I'm sorry that this is short compared to my other stories. This has spoilers for the Pilot (or how we wish the Pilot turned out xD) if you never saw it, but if you haven't seen the Pilot yet...I don't exactly know why you're reading this...I guess you could read it and like it if you haven't seen the Pilot, and I know it's not like the best B&B episode ever, but it's the start of this amazing show, and...yeah...I'm babbling. So other than ALL THAT, and the fact that I'm GAUGING MY EARS!!! I have nothing else to report except I'M SORRY, and ENJOY!**

* * *

She truly didn't understand why she accepted his offer so quickly, but for some odd reason she did, and as she laid down beside him, she couldn't help but 'play her cards' and rest her head against his chest. She bit her lip gently when she felt him stiffen under him, but smiled to herself when he relaxed and his hand rose to rest gently on her arm.

Her hand ventured forward, and her fingertips rested gently against his heart, his heartbeat pulsing against the pressure her fingertips offered. She smiled, and closed her eyes, being pulled into a whole new kind of dream world.

'_God that man is arrogant' she thought simply, opening her other eye before pulling the trigger multiple times and watching as the heart of the paper printed person disappeared. She sighed and pulled back, smiling in accomplishment as she sat her gun down, and pulled the ear muffs from her head._

"_Thought I'd find you here. Y'know, you being a good shot and doing martial arts, it's all your way of dealing. I mean who knows better than you how fragile life can be," he said._

_She sighed, staring forward as she heard him start to move forward towards her "Maybe an Army Ranger who became a FBI homicide investigator."_

_He chuckled and nodded his head "Awe, you looked me up huh," he asked, before he stepped forward and pointed to the gun "Do you mind?"_

"_Be my guest," she said, her voice hinting at a challenge as she slid the gun over to him, and he picked it up, breathing in, before shooting, the bullet wide, and pulling an unimpressed laugh from Brennan._

"_Were you any good at being a sniper?" she asked._

"_A sniper gets to know a little something about killers. Senator Bethlehem, he's no killer," he insisted, looking over to her as she turned and crossed her arms over her chest._

"_Oh and Oliver Lauriea is?"_

'_God this woman infuriates me,' he hissed in his head as he turned and pressed her against the holed walls surrounded each shooting cubicle, his fingers sliding into the holes and holding her in place as he leaned forward._

"_The way I read Lauriea, he's unhinged," he said, his voice lowering to a whisper "That makes him dangerous."_

"_That would be your gut telling you that, correct?" she asked, tilting her head, as she tried to relieve the rapid fluttering in her chest._

"_You know homicides," he started, his voice still hushed "They aren't solved by scientists. They're solved by guys like me asking a thousand questions a thousand times. Catching people telling lies every time. You're great at what you do Bones, but you don't solve murders. Cops do."_

'_Oh that ass,' she hissed in her mind as she moved closer to him and challenged him with narrowed eyes "Cleo Eller was killed on a cement floor sprinkled with diatomaceous earth. Traces of her blood will still be in that cement. One of us is wrong. Maybe both of us, but if Bethlehem wasn't a Senator, you would be right there in his basement looking for that killing floor. You're afraid of him. Your hypothesis is that squints don't solve murders and cops do. Prove it. Be a cop," she finished on a whisper, a cocky smile lighting her face as she moved to leave, but his arm held tight._

_God what he could do to wipe that cocky smile off her face, still going through his options when she moved to get away from him. She turned and looked at him with a raised eye brow, silently asking to be let go, but he didn't move, his eyes darkened to almost black as he moved forward and pinned her against the wall forcefully, her lungs releasing a small gasp as her back was pressed to the cold metal._

"_You know," he whispered, his voice dripping with husky lust "You really infuriate me, but turn me on at the same time."_

_She chuckled, her voice and smile cocky once more "Really? How much?"_

"_Enough to want to fuck that cocky smirk right off your face," he growled, her body arching toward his slightly as she inwardly groaned and bit gently on her lip._

"_Then why don't you?" she asked "Get what you want. Be a cop," she challenged, gasping in surprise when he silenced her by violently crushing his lips to her, and propelling his hips forward, grinding hard into hers._

_Her head began to swim and she released a loud, strangled moan, his mouth latching onto her neck and sucking hard on her sensitive skin. His tongue passed over the newly burst blood vessels, and his hips pistoned forward again when her fingers passed under his jacket, and her nails scratched down his back._

_She gasped and moaned loudly, one hand ducking between them to tease the tent reaching towards her, smiling evilly when he groaned and bit harder onto her neck. "Stop that," he growled darkly._

"_Why?" Brennan asked, a small laugh escaping her throat as she brushed her fingers against his excited, straining member._

_He growled and grabbed her wrist, holding it against the wall as his free hand tore open her shirt, lifting her into his arms and pinning her against the wall as his hands rested on her bare sides and his lips passed across her chest._

_Her head fell back and she whimpered in pleasure, voicing her approval louder as he pulled her bra down and gently sucked on one puckered nipple. Her eyes closed and she chanted his name, her fingers running through the short strands of brown hair and pressing him forward, only aware of his tongues ministrations, and her own moans and whimpers._

_She gasped when he unexpectedly dropped her to the ground, pulling down her pants quickly and shoving his own down to his knees before he lifted her into his arms again, and slid into her heated core in one solid motion._

_Her arms wrapped around his neck and she moaned loudly into his neck, sucking and kissing his neck gently as he moved in and out of her, gasping at the intimacy shared between them as he took one of her hands and intertwined their fingers. Tears of pleasure building in her eyes as the coil in her stomach became too strained and she broke in his arms, her screams being swallowed by his searing kiss, while she reciprocated, and swallowed his groans as he pumped into her one last time and exploded inside of her._

"_Bones," he whispered, his arms weakened as her feet hit the floor and his arms curled around her, his face burying in her hair "Bones, Bones, Bones."_

_Brennan chuckled against his neck, and kissed the rapid pulse beating against his skin gently "Don't call me Bones," she whispered, the smell of his cologne soothing her, _as she settled against Booth's neck, and unconsciously kissed the smooth skin again, causing the sleeping Booth to stir gently, and wrap his arms tighter around her sleeping form.


	14. So Much More Than Comfort

**_B47 A/N: Hey, hey! We are back in business baby! This chapter is centered around a particular fantasy I had that pertained to the "Woman in Limbo" episode. Hope you all like. _**

He'd felt her kiss. Seeley Booth was many things, but one of them wasn't a heavy sleeper. Just in case she'd realized what she'd done and opened her eyes, he kept his own glued shut and pulled her tighter into his frame.

The close proximity might have felt odd if they were conscious or if he had the strength to be rational and say something like this was a no-no. All it did was pull him deeper into his own subconscious to be greeted with a new notch to add to his dreamland belt.

* * *

_Booth leaned back against the comfortable material of his partner's couch. He played with one of the piece of paper that had been crammed inside the fortune cookie he'd had a few minutes ago. Brennan sat next to him, poking at the fried rice that was left in the bottom of one of the containers._

"_If you keep bringing Chinese food in the middle of the night, we're both gonna get fat." she pointed out as she dropped the white cardboard onto her coffee table, not letting herself take another comforting bite._

_He smiled lightly, coming to the same conclusion after a little thought. "Yeah." He mulled over the permanent look that had etched itself into her eyes. That lost little girl look that he could hardly even glance at without feeling his chest crushing from the inside. "I know what you've been thinking about."_

"_I doubt it." she retorted as she focused on his relaxed form that was both calming and somewhat rigid at the same time. _

"_You're thinking that you're family's made up of liars and criminals, and that makes you feel lonely." he stated the obvious. Temperance Brennan was such an open book to him, it was almost creepy._

_She confirmed his thoughts by averting her gaze down towards his feet that rested on the edge of her coffee table. _

"_There's a story we don't know here yet, Bones." he reassured her as he continued to play with the small piece of paper. _

_Brennan breathed and returned her eyes to his. "Like what?" _

"_Bones, 'don't know' means it's a mystery." he stated that he really had no idea what was going on, but was just trying to take some of the burden off her shoulders._

"_What were your parents like?" she asked. _

_Booth straightened his back a little. "My parents? Uh…my dad…he drove Thuds and Phantoms in Vietnam. Those are fighter jets." _

_She nodded and closed her eyes, surprised a little at how dumb he thought she was when it came to things that didn't involve science or bones._

"_After that, he was a barber in Philadelphia. And my mom, she wrote jingles for a local advertising company." He laughed a little as he played the invisible and inaudible piano that floated in the air. _

"_So they didn't go out at night after you were asleep and rob banks?" she asked sarcastically. _

_Booth thought about how bad she must've been hurting, now knowing that everything she'd thought her childhood and her life was before her parents left was all a lie. "Listen Bones, you know, parents have secret lives. If they didn't, they wouldn't be parents."_

_She seemed to consider his words, and looked down to pick at one of her fingernails in nervous habit. "I knew there would be things that my parents never told me, things they didn't think I'd be able to handle, but…" _

"_You were a kid. You wouldn't have been able to handle the fact that your parents were out at night breaking laws." he reasoned._

"_I know." she whispered as tears started to spring up to her eyes. Brennan chuckled despite herself. She'd cried more this week than she'd ever thought possible in her life. "I'm not sure I can handle it now." _

"_Hey…" Booth rubbed her back in large, soothing circles with his left hand while his right hand held her own. "You're going to be alright. We're going to figure this out." he pulled her into a half hug as her head fell against his shoulder._

"_I don't really understand what I'm feeling right now, either. It's all a mess of grief and confusion. I…I can't…" she trailed off and rubbed her forehead and dabbed at her eyes with the pads of her fingers. _

"_You don't have to. I'm gonna be here with you all the way. Anything you need, just let me know." he whispered and nuzzled her hair, enjoying her fresh, clean scent a little too much. _

"_Anything?" she asked._

"_You name it, I got it." he confirmed. _

_Brennan didn't say anything for a few minutes, her tears drying. She sat up straight after a while and stared him dead in the eyes, wondering if his words were as true as he mentioned. She didn't expect what happened next._

_She knew she felt like crap. Her mother was dead, her father had basically dropped off the face of the Earth, and her brother was still the guy that abandoned her when she was fifteen with no one else to turn to. It had to have been the curiosity mixed with her own loneliness that made her kiss him. _

_Booth was certain she was just acting out of her own sorrow, looking for a way to feel even slightly better. He wished he'd pushed her away sooner and not given himself the opportunity to kiss back. He did though, and would face the consequences once he'd leaned away. _

_Her eyes nearly doubled in size as he broke the connection. "I-I'm sorry." she whispered before got up and paced towards her kitchen. _

"_Bones, come here. Let's talk about this." he called._

"_There's nothing to talk about! I kissed you, I shouldn't have, and it's getting late! You should get going." she roared as fresh tears trailed down her eyes, then whimpered, "Just leave me alone." _

_Booth shook his head. "I can't do that." _

"_Why?" she cried. _

"_Because what just happened on that couch is all I've been able to think about for the last year. Now you can throw me out if you want, but like I said, I've got your back. Whatever you need." he said quietly, just loud enough for her to hear him. _

_When she simply froze, not responding in any way, shape, or form. He went back to the couch to retrieve his coat when she materialized at his side. _

"_Seeley,…you're the only one I feel I can trust. I…I just wish that all of this would go away, even if only for a minute. I just want something to alleviate this weight that's on my shoulders." her voice was a combination of whimpers and whispers._

"_What can I do to help with that, Temperance?" he asked._

"_One night…please? That's all I ask. Just to take away some of this ache." she wrapped her arms around his slim waist and rested her head against his chest. It was a surprisingly intimate gesture for her, but Brennan just wanted to feel close to someone. More so, needed._

_It was Booth's turn to stand non-responsive. She felt his hesitation in the way his body stiffened, but then relaxed as his own arms wrapped around her. And when he kissed her, she'd gotten her answer. _

_Booth swept her up and set her down on the couch quickly. In another place and time, he might've walked with her into the bedroom, but he knew she didn't need him being proper or sentimental right now. _

_He didn't break their kiss as he climbed to hover above her. Her hands were fast, skittering over his shirt-covered torso and his waist, desperate to pull it out and meet skin on skin. _

_Booth pulled her up into a half sitting position to slide off both her sweater and her top two swift movements. His shirt had come off somewhere in the mix, but he couldn't tell when. _

_He attacked her neck then and she sighed as she fell back to the couch. His hand delved into her hair as he explored the newly exposed skin. Her back arched when his fingertips ran down her spine. _

_Her own fingers reached down between them to the overly ornamental belt buckle. He knew she could feel his arousal along the inside of her own leg. Booth was ecstatic when she gasped at how big he was. _

_He unclasped her bra at that point, something he'd been hesitant at doing. Booth rolled each nub between his fingers before tracing his finger's movements with his tongue. Her moans and pants only served as purpose to spur him on._

_Brennan's hands that had been working on his pants finally found purchase between his legs. The effect was just as what she'd expected. He gasped and buried his head in her shoulder, chanting her name as if it were a sacred prayer._

_It was the first time Booth had heard her laugh in weeks. _

_He got up suddenly and pushed his pants, along with his boxers, the rest of the way down his legs. Booth pulled her own from her body so they rested with his on the floor. When he returned to his previous position, he paused at her damp entrance. _

"_Are you sure, Temperance?" he asked. He had to make sure it was what she wanted. Giving her an out, should she choose to take it._

_She looked at him blankly. "Are you kidding me?" she pulled his head down to kiss him and wrapped her legs around his waist, sending less than an inch of him into her. They both whimpered at the contact. "Please, Booth…I need you."_

_They were probably the sexiest words Booth had heard in his life. He plunged into her, completing them. The pressure was intense, but his strokes were achingly slow. Each time he increased the speed, it was only by miniscule, hardly discernable increments. _

"_What the hell are you doing to me?" her voice was husky with lust, so he didn't take her comment to offense._

"_You said you wanted me to take some of the burden off. Just be patient." he instructed. Booth's thrusts became more forceful, but his speed still only increased bit by agonizing bit. _

_Brennan clenched her teeth, "Booth, I'm close. Really…oh…close." she whimpered. _

"_That's okay, Temperance. Just come…" his speed picked up dramatically, as well as his force, as if he wasn't already pounding into her. "Just come as hard as you need to." _

"_Oh, Booth…" she buried her head into his shoulder, on the ledge that would lead her down into the abyss._

_The moment was perfect. The second she climaxed, he thrusted with the remaining strength he had, and emptied himself into her. Brennan's supple lips went wide in a silent scream as he held her body close to his, riding out the aftershocks with her._

_* * *_

Booth awoke to the absence of her in his arms like he'd remembered falling asleep with her. A small piece of paper rested on the nightstand next to him along with a large mug of coffee touched with the faintest hint of cream and no sugar, just the way he always had it.

Booth picked up the paper and unfolded it to the sharp scrawls of his partner's handwriting.

"_Had to go into the lab early to identify anomalies that were found on the ribs of a limbo skeleton. Made you coffee and you know where everything else is, should you need it. See you at lunchtime. ~Bones"_

He sat back and rested for a few seconds reveling in the faint scent of her perfume that had persisted through the night on the pillow next to him. Booth was starting to wonder if he'd ever sleep without his partner again.


	15. First Time In The Saddle

**C35: Now, after you repeatedly bash me with blunt objects.....................................................................(you should be good now) YOU GUYS MUST PRAISE AND BE JOYOUS! FOR THE CHAPTER HAS COME, AND THE STORY HAS RETURNED. I HAVE FINALLY GOTTEN INTO WRITING MODE! (Kinda, still heading up the trail) AND I HAVE GIVEN YOU THE GIFT OF MY WRITINGS.**

**And You guys can't say you didn't expect a chapter from this episode, because every single one of you that have watched the episode, have the jist running in about a million directions after their little 'making love' talk.**

**Gah they're so cute!**

**AND I CAN'T WAIT FOR APRIL 1ST! EARLY DISMASSAL FOR SPRING BREAK, AND MY BEST FRIEND SARAH IS SPENDING THE NIGHT SO WE CAN WATCH BONES ALL DAY AND WATCH THE NEW EPISODE!! AHHHH!**

**But until then, you'll have to settle with me :)**

**I love you guys and I really apologize for this taking so long.**

**And if any of you read Getting In Touch, and have sex ideas, PLEASE share them, I'm at a loss. :(**

* * *

Brennan sighed, sitting down in her office chair and rubbing her eyes as she rested her head on her hands. She bit her lip, groaning when it was only 7:30. Ever since her 'dreams' started, she seemed to be staying at the lab more and more, and sleeping less and less.

She closed her eyes momentarily, before she willed herself to work and she stood to head back down to limbo, her hands slipping into her lab coat pockets out of habit, smiling as plastic pushed against her fingers.

She took out the small figurine, a smile stretching across her face as the small Smurf looked up at her through painted on glasses. She sat slowly in her chair again, resting her elbows on her desk as she held Brainy Smurf between her fingers.

She recounted all of her memories with Booth at the diner, leaning close to each other to share words only meant for them. Whether those words be about the case, life, or even love…

"_Here we are. All of us basically alone, separate creatures just circling each other. All searching for that slightest hint of a real connection. Some look in the wrong places, some, they just give up hope because in their mind they're thinking 'Oh, there's nobody out there for me', but all of us, we keep trying over, and over again. Why? Because every once in a while, everyone once in a while, two people meet, and there's that spark," he whispered, leaning across the table, matching her posture, smiling to himself as he heard her short intake of breath._

"_And yes Bones," he continued in a hushed tone "he's handsome, and she's beautiful, and maybe that's all they see at first, but making love, making love, that's when two people become one."_

_She nodded, her throat constricted as unfamiliar emotions flooded in her chest "It is…scientifically impossible for two objects to occupy the same space."_

"_Yeah but what's important is that we try, and when we do it right, we get close," he whispered, his charm smile making her heart beat escalate even further._

"_To what?" she asked, a nervous laugh her only way to try and relieve what she was feeling "Breaking the laws of physics?"_

"_Yeah Bones, a miracle," he whispered, leaning forward just a fraction more "Those people, role-playing and their fetishes and their little sex games, its crappy sex. Well, at least compared to the real thing."_

_She bit her lip, unaware of the words that left her mouth, until she realized Booth's eyes widening._

"_What?" he asked quietly._

"_Show me," she whispered again, her hands shaking slightly with nervous tension, her eyes unable to leave his._

"_Bones," Booth whispered quietly, sinking back as she violently stood up, and threw her coat over her arm._

"_Never mind," Brennan said "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I'll just see you at work tomorrow," she finished, quickly walking out of the diner and heading towards his SUV to grab her stuff._

"_Bones!" Booth yelled again, running after her and closing the door of the SUV with his hand as he whispered her name again._

"_Booth, just don't worry about it, I'll get my stuff and walk home," Brennan said, moving his hand away from the car door and opening it, leaning forward and grabbing her laptop case, gasping and dropping the case on the car floor as Booth's hands rested on her hips and his breath tickled her neck._

"_Bones," he whispered against her neck, his lips pressing gently against the pressure point behind her ear "I'll show you, the real thing, but this can't be one time. The real thing isn't one time._

"_I know," Brennan whispered quietly "I-I don't want it to be."_

_He turned her around, and pressed her against the edge of the seat gently, his erection already prominent and pressing into her stomach. Her eyes closed and her hands fisted his shirt gently, gasping quietly and biting her lip as she pressed herself closer to him, shivering when his hands ran through her hair and tilted her head up. Her eyes opened and locked with his, and a soft gasp left her throat as his thumb brushed against her lips before he leaned forward and connected their mouths._

_It was slow and hesitant for a moment, but quickly gained heat and speed, her arms coming to circle his neck and his arms coming to lock behind her back, lifting her into the air, and bringing them fully into the backseat of his SUV, closing and locking the doors as he rested her on her back and he hovered over her._

_He moved against her, in a perfect combination of rough and gentle that he knew drove her crazy. Her eyes glazed over with lust and pressure built up in her chest, her hands forcefully gripping his cheeks and pressing his mouth harder to hers, a soft moan escaping from her lungs._

_He groaned and his hips propelled against her, his erection pressing into her and sending a shot of electricity through her body._

_His hands quickly stripped her shirt from her body, aiding her and sitting up slightly to throw his own shirt away before descending his lips to her milky skin, his breathing hard and labored as he kissed every inch of skin he could see and constantly whispered over and over again how beautiful she was._

_Her hands shook in pure pleasure, her fingers constantly running up and down the hard panes of his chest, as she leaned up and kissed his temple lovingly, arching her back into him, and wrapping her legs tight around his waist._

_His hips pressed into her again, and his teeth dug into her neck, sending her loud moans straining out to a silent scream, his blunt nails running down her bare back before he tore her bra from her body, and his lips locked onto the taut peaks straining towards him._

_She bucked violently and screamed out his name, her hands coming to rest in his hair, pressing him forward, as her hips flew up and collided with his, rolling seductively._

_He growled, and his teeth dug into the sensitive flesh, his hands coming to her hips and tearing her jeans away from her body quickly, his fingers pressing into the dampened fabric over her core._

_A strangled moan was released into the air, and she felt the beginnings of climax sit in her lower stomach, her hands fumbling to rid him of his own jeans, but were sent to rest over her head, as he did her job for her, and slid away his boxers._

_He pressed the length of him against the wet cotton, as he placed gentle kisses along her neck and chest, before placing a long, languid kiss on her lips, and sinking his fingers inside her._

"_Oh god Booth!" she screamed, shaking her head "I can't handle it."_

_He kissed her again, silencing her screams and slowly pumped in and out of her "Tell me what you need Temperance."_

"_You," she replied instantly, her fingers barreling hard into his hair and pressing him against her lips._

_He nodded gently and slipped his fingers into the edge of her panties, sliding them down her legs and throwing them on the floor, his hands resting on her hips and once again guiding them around his waist. He settled against her chest, leaning on his forearms, the very tip of him tracing her._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Hell yes," she whispered, a fox smile on her lips as she leaned up to kiss him, and a gasp echoed in their mouths as he slowly plunged inside of her, stretching her and filling her perfectly._

_He moved quickly, but tenderly, helping her reach her peak too quick for comfort._

"_Booth," she gasped, her legs tightening instinctively around his waist. "I-I," she stuttered, stilling and feeling groggy as she felt his hand run through her hair, and his voice touch her ear._

"_Wake up Bones."_

Her eyes opened and she glanced around her office, groaning and sitting up slowly, her eyes hardly open as she looked up at Booth.

"What time is it?" she asked quietly, running her hand over her mouth, and leaning back tiredly in her chair.

"Almost 11, I didn't get finished up with paperwork as quick as I wanted too, and assumed you would still be here," Booth reasoned, her bag already on his shoulder. "Come on I'll take you home."

"You're place is closer," she murmured, slightly falling into him, disoriented with sleep "Can I just, spend the night there?"

Booth smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, closing her office door and leading her towards his car "Of course you can Bones."


	16. She Will Be Loved

_**B47: Holy...freaking...crap. I am so, so sorry guys that I haven't been around to grace you with the smut/fluffness of my mind for so long. There's either been no muse or no time to do it. You'll have Coiler to thank for kicking my ass in gear with this. XD Happy reading. **_

It was close to 12:30 when Booth was finally able to crawl into bed. Brennan, after a long tired argument, had taken the couch with a couple blanket and a soft pillow. When he insisted she take his bed, she'd hold her hand up and say there wasn't to be a discussion about it, but hell if there wasn't.

He'd briefly considered the 'we're both adults here and there's no reason we can't share the bed' speech, but there was too much going on inside him to think that he could actually _stay _on his side of the bed. Even if things weren't so weird between them right now, it still wasn't very partner-like. People were going to start thinking they were sleeping together. But, technically, they already were.

Booth couldn't bring himself to think about it anymore tonight. He stripped himself free of his clothes until he was down to just his boxers and fell into bed. Pulling the covers up, he mentally braced himself with whatever his subconscious was about to torture him with.

"_Are you alright?" The thick, sweet voice of the woman sitting next to him on the bus stop bench filled his angry, suppressive ears, calming some of the irritation he held for his brother._

_Booth looked down at the white, plastic fork absently. He knew his fear was justified. The Booth bloodline never had a high alcohol tolerance. Jared was going to kill himself one of these days. The only question that remained was when._

"_Stop thinking like that." Brennan laid her good left hand on his arm. Since her right arm was out of commission for a little while, she was going to have to figure out how to manage being forcibly left handed. _

"_How can you tell what I'm thinking?" he questioned with a snap. Booth knew he shouldn't take out his frustration on her, but she was the closest target._

_Not only was she the closest available target, she was the closest __willing__ target._

"_You're thinking that Jared's going to kill himself if he keeps up with this behavior." she stated flatly._

_Booth shot her a questioning glance. "How'd you…?"_

"_I might be cold and unfeeling, Booth, but I can tell what you're thinking. We've only been at this little game for four years now." she explained as she averted her eyes. _

_He thought, for the first time, how much of a knife in the heart it must be to know that everyone thought she was such an unfeeling bitch. Suddenly, he wasn't so focused on wallowing in the misery that his low-life brother caused. _

_Gingerly, he wrapped an arm around her and brought a hand under her chin to bring her eyes to his. "You aren't cold or unfeeling. If you were, you wouldn't be telling me not to think things like that." Booth leaned his forehead down to hers. "The fact you said something about it proves you care."_

_Her baby-blue eyes began to water, "It doesn't mean I'm not cold. And not just emotionally, either. I'm cold during the day, and freezing at night when it really matters."_

"_What do you mean?" he asked, a little lost. _

_Brennan forced her eyes dry before she continued. "I've heard that it doesn't matter if you're cold during the day as long as you're warm at night. I'm freezing during both and I know why." _

_Booth watched her get up from the bench and lean against the speed limit sign, staring off into the street. That lost little girl look that crossed her face every time she felt particularly lonely was shining full force. _

"_Talk to me, Bones." he reached out and held her good hand between both of his. _

"_It's because I don't have anyone, Booth. I push away every romantic relationship I manage to weasel myself into because I'm too chicken to run it for the…I think people call it 'the long haul', which doesn't make any sense to me." she shook her head._

_He would've chuckled at her last sentiment if the ones before it weren't so laden with her own fears and faults. It wasn't often that she opened up to him the way she was right now: pointing out her own flaws and saying that she wasn't happy with them. _

"_You're scared." he stated._

"_Correct." she replied. _

_Somewhere, he had an inkling of what was coming next. The party that was thrown for him inside had broken up, wandering eyes looking out onto the pair that were having a serious heart-to-heart conversation. Even Angela didn't materialize at their sides to offer Brennan a ride home. They were completely alone in artificial light of the street lamp. _

"_What…what if you were in a relationship with someone that you weren't afraid of? Someone you trusted?" he stroked the backs of her knuckles absently with his thumb. _

"_Well, I suppose I'd have to…" she stopped mid-sentence and met his eyes again, which had been trained on her feet until now. Her cheeks flushed the pale, rosy color that Booth hadn't seen on his partner in a long time. "…experience it." _

_He pressed her trapped hand against his heart, compelling her to feel just exactly what was going on just beneath the skin. It felt like a conga drum had taken up residence in his rib cage._

"_How about you let me help you…experience something?"_

_She looked like a deer caught in headlights for a few moments until she finally breathed in deeply. "I trust you." _

_Taking it as a 'yes', he kissed the back of her hand and all but dragged her to the parked SUV._

_(^^)_

_He carried her up the treacherous flight of stairs that led to his apartment, through the living room, until he made it to the bed, where he set her down so gently she might've been a porcelain doll. _

_Brennan sat up fast, the tears still rimming her eyes. Booth could no longer tell what they stood for. Cupping her face, he wiped the last few away with the pads of his thumbs. _

"_I want you, Booth." she whispered, honestly. "I've always known it, denied it, but I didn't realize how much until tonight. I need you." Brennan wanted to reach out and embrace him, but the pain shooting through her right arm didn't allow it._

"_Bones…" he whispered._

_She pulled herself into his lap, her eyes pleading. "Prove to me that all you say is true, Booth. Show me what I've been missing for so many years. Make love to me."_

_At that last request, he pinned her down to the bed in one quick move. His hands that had been happily settled on her hips now rode higher, beneath her dark red blouse and to the soft warm flesh. _

"_What about your arm?" his mind refused to leave the reality yet and revel in what she was offering him. _

_Sighing, she sat up and squeezed herself out of the sling with minimal discomfort. Being a doctor herself, she would have some inkling as to what would be good or detrimental to the healing process. Booth depended on that thought as his own were whittling down to the woman in front of him. _

_He took special care to touch her slowly and gently, drawing out the sensation and paying more attention to her as opposed to his own urgent need to mate. He didn't bring her back here to fuck her. From what she'd said, Booth could guess that she'd had enough of that up to this point in her life._

_She wanted to be loved and to love. That's what he intended to do with her tonight._

_Their mouths had become glued together as he gently nudged her down to the pillows. He knew she wasn't in the mood or position to battle for dominance tonight. _

_Brennan looked over at her useless arm as Booth moved down to her neck and collarbone. She let out a small sigh, feeling at a disadvantage only having one hand to touch him with._

"_You're supposed to keep it above heart-level, aren't you?" he mumbled through his attentions to her body. _

"_In a perfect world, yes." she replied as he met her eyes in the choppy moonlight of the room._

_A small smile came over his face as he pulled away and pulled his shirt over his head. Those muscles that were barely hidden by those tight t-shirts were now unveiled to her, just as they had been on several other occasions, but none as intimate as this. _

_Lifting her up to sitting, he gently pulled her blood-red shirt over her head to find a matching bra underneath it. Knowing that if he removed it he was going to be a goner, Booth decided it was best to let that stay where it was for a little while yet. They had the whole night and there was no need to rush it._

_The cold air grazed her overly sensitive skin, creating goose bumps to rise to the surface. Booth didn't think he'd ever seen a more beautiful sight in his life and probably never would again. He attacked her neck again. Brennan, loosing her balance, fell back defeated._

_He then trailed his lips down her injured arm, being extra cautious around the bullet wound near her shoulder. If anyone knew just how much of a bitch those things stung like, it was him. Booth then lifted up to wrap it around his own shoulders._

"_You think you can keep it there?" he asked with a quick kiss._

"_I don't know." she breathed with an honesty that sounded too genuine to be faked. "I want to touch you." _

_He brushed an errant strand of hair behind her ear, "There'll be so much more time for that. For right now, just focus on what I'm doing to you." _

_And she would. She would feel the pop of the button on her jeans, the slide of the zipper, and his hungry hands peeling them down over her hips because he was going to make sure she felt all of it. Even if it took them all night, he wanted to make her feel everything that happened on that bed._

_She reached down with her good hand to do the same to him, but she wasn't quick enough. Before she knew it, their fingers were laced together and her hand pinned down next to her head on the pillow. _

"_What do you think you're doing?" he asked with a wide grin._

"_What I thought came next." she replied._

_He shook his head, dismissing any thoughts she might've had about that so soon. Booth ran his hands all over her body, trying to claim her as his. It wasn't enough, there would never be enough. Even if, in a moment of insanity, she'd let him brand his initials into her, he still wouldn't be close enough to her._

_His mouth found hers once more as his hands trailed down stomach, causing the taut muscles to quiver. And when he reached beneath the waistband of her panties, a small whimper erupted from the back of her throat. The sound entered his ears and traveled straight down to the party in his jeans that he refused to let out. He didn't trust himself to do this right if he didn't get a grip on himself, no pun intended._

_The fingers of his right hand, calloused after countless hours spent at the shooting range with his Sig Sauer, brushed against the swollen bundle of nerves. Her breathy half-moan, half-gasp reaction had him smiling and wondering. The innocence in the small quiet sounds she was making was enough to drive him up the wall._

_He pushed one inside, and her desperate groan of pleasure almost undid him, as if she wasn't doing a good enough job already. He was so hard in his jeans he'd finally started rubbing himself through denim, if only to lessen the ache. _

_Brennan's lust-clogged mind took note of what he was doing. She reached down to take over the job herself. As soon as her fingers touched him, even through fabric, he could feel the inevitable coming close. _

"_I'm not gonna last like this." he breathed as he leaned his forehead against hers, not stopping his tender hand in her most private area even if someone was holding a gun to his head._

_She smiled and pressed her lips to his, but didn't kiss him. She wanted him to feel her words as much as hear them. "Then take me already. Show me what it feels like." _

_The sound of material shredding was the next sound that greeted their ears. Both had known what happened. The hand that was holding her underwear to one side had suddenly gotten angry and ripped the fabric clear from her body. He fumbled to get out of his jeans, and she had to laugh as his sudden eagerness. _

_When he'd finally managed to shed himself of the last of his clothing, he lightly ran himself up and down her crease, waiting patiently for permission._

_She bucked her hips up, nearly succeeding in taking him into her. He took that as all the invitation he needed. Taking hold of himself again, he pushed into her slower than either thought possible. And when he reached the end of her, they both groaned in unison._

"_Are you alright?" he asked, always a gentleman._

_She looked at him with lust-stricken eyes and a wide smile even as she tried to catch her breath. "What do you think Booth?…Booth…Booth…"_

"Booth?…Booth!" a dainty hand shook his shoulder, rousing him out of sleep.

"B-Bones? What's wrong?" he asked, shucking off the wonderful dream he was having.

"You were calling my name." she stated factly.

He blushed a deep shade of red. Booth could only hope that he hadn't said anything else as he scrubbed his hands over his five o'clock shadow. Refusing to let his mind drift to where he once had been, what he'd been doing to her in his mind, on that very bed, for that matter, he just stared down at the comforter.

"You must've been dreaming." she reasoned.

"Must've." he agreed with a shrug of his shoulders and a small smile.

Brennan looked down and bit her bottom lip tentatively; like she wanted to say something but was afraid to.

"What are you thinking?' he asked.

She met his eyes for a solid minute before she whispered, "You want company?"

He thought it over for a moment, then smiled, "Always."

She crawled into bed beside him and turned so she didn't face him. Both of them knew this was strange and awkward, but it compulsory. He leaned his head in enough so that he could sniff the dark brown locks that were now fanned out across his pillow, but not close enough that she could feel how really good that dream was. After he'd calmed down, he spooned up next to her and soon drifted off to a dreamless sleep.


	17. The Love You've Yet To Experience

**C35: Okay, once again, I'm so sorry for not updating this sooner; and finally got myself into gear enough to write the next installment. This is a...speculation of The Man In The Fallout Shelter, and I think it's kind of cute. No where near as smutty as I could have made it, but it was sweet, and had emotional meaning...Jesus I'm losing it. XD**

* * *

Resting on his lumpy leather couch, she could understand why his back always hurt when he fell asleep on it, and she sat up quickly in frustration when she thought there was no chance of sleeping. Her hands had found a permanent home on her face, and she constantly scrubbed at her skin in an attempt to either fully wake her up, or calm her enough to just pass out.

But once she stopped the rubbing, she heard soft sounds coming from Booth's bedroom, and she stood to try and quell her burning curiosity.

She reached his door, and she leaned against the molding of the threshold, peering through the small open space provided from the hastily shut door. She couldn't see much, but as her eyes adjusted to the light, she could see the sweat appearing on his brow, and how rapidly his chest was moving.

At first she thought it was a nightmare, and she moved slowly into his bedroom, intent to wake him, but the second she was close to touching him, he groaned loudly and mumbled her name.

She pulled back, and found her chest tightening as she watched him, twisting and twitching in ways the human body moved when exposed to extreme pleasure. Her eyes flashed down to his lap, but she quickly moved her eyes to his face and steeled her gaze, reaching over and touching his shoulder. "Booth? Booth. Booth!"

His eyes were glazed when he looked at her, and she quickly withdrew her hand as she felt that pressure forming again. "B-Bones? What's wrong?" he asked; his voice thick with sleep, and a hint of something else she could almost pinpoint as lust.

'_So maybe he isn't the only one with these strange dreams…'_ "You were calling my name. You must have been dreaming."

"Must've," he mumbled, his eyes refusing to meet her own, and trained completely on the comforter rested over his lap.

Brennan looked at him and opened her mouth to ask something, but she stopped, and dug her teeth into her lip, looking to her feet and crossing her arms; a sense of discomfort and fear resting in her belly at the question she wanted to ask.

"What are you thinking?"

Silence. She was still mesmerized by how well this man could read her, but after connecting her cerulean eyes with his chocolate ones, she flashed a sweet, but insecure smile before she asked in a small, barely audible voice, "You want company?"

She held her breath as he contemplated, but then his smile immediately mirrored on her face, and she felt a sense of elation when he agreed with a simple "Always."

She still felt the tension of her earlier discovery, so she kept her back to his, and fought the urge of touching him by burying her face deep in one of his pillows and inhaling as much of his scent as possible. She closed her eyes, and tried regulating her breath, but she felt him shift closer to her and shivered softly. She spoke to herself inside her mind, and as she went over every exotic anomaly known to the world of science, she had managed to lull herself close to sleep; being sent into the dark depths the second his arms circled around her, and she felt his heart pulse against her back.

_She remembered the earlier days of their partnership, and she remembered heavily everything that she felt. She remembered how insecure she was to reveal how closely she connected with the victims she examined; she remembered how awkward she felt when Booth said something that everyone else seemed to understand except herself; and she remembered how much she hated Christmas._

_She remembered how sad she felt while everyone else felt festive, and she remembered how angry she felt when she saw that flash of pity in other people's eyes when they figured out the truth._

_Except for Booth. Somehow, he was able to pity her…without pitying her._

_The drugs for the fungus had made her an insomniac, and she sat on her couch staring blankly at the pictures of fallout shelter bones while Angela slept soundly in her sleeping bag._

_She sighed heavily and rubbed her eyes, standing and walking from her office to keep her from thinking. The brightly colored lights twisted her stomach into knots, as she pictured her father standing on a dangerous wooden ladder, stringing the lights on the gutters, and when she passed Angela's office, she found herself drawn to the Christmas tree enlightened on the Angelator. _

_She stared at the colors, and the lights reflecting in her eyes, her view becoming obstructed by the tears that were forming in her eyes. She moved to a chair near the tree, and curled in on herself, looking at the tree and remembering the carols that her mother used to sing as she made Christmas dinner, and the hunt she had with Russ every year to try and find where their gifts had been hidden._

_She sniffled softly, and brushed away her tears, taking in a shaky breath and tightening her hold around her knees, staring deep into the lights of the tree and unaware of Booth's silent footsteps._

_He watched her from the door, and he looked down at the gift he had in his hand, smiling and running his finger over the top, before he moved closer to her, and gently touched her shoulder._

_He knelt down beside her and smiled at her softly, reaching up and brushing his thumb across her cheek. "Can't sleep?" he asked, brushing her hair behind her ear so he could fully see her beautiful face._

_She nodded her agreement, and smiled weakly, sitting back and sighing. "Yeah," she muttered, brushing away the moisture still settled against her skin. "I can never really sleep during Christmas though, so, it's not that horrible."_

_Booth smiled at her, and he reached over to gently hold her hand, smirking and chuckling when she gave him a questioning look. "What's your excuse for being up so late?" she asked, trying to fight the warmth burning in her chest._

_She didn't know what to expect when he looked almost nervous, but in an attempt to get him to tell her, she turned her hand in his and squeezed; smiling at him with a broken smile that he wished she never had._

_He took a deep breath and shifted on his knees, opening his hand to reveal to her an origami daffodil made out of the yellow paper she kept in her desk. He looked at her face and smiled, reaching up and brushing away the tear that had reappeared on her cheek. "I know daffodils are your favorite flowers, and I wanted to give you something for Christmas, since you didn't want to do the secret Santa. I printed off directions and after about five hours of trying, I finally got one perfect."_

_Her smile was bright and full of awe as she ran her fingers over the points in the middle of the flower. "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever given me," she whispered, smiling at him, and standing from the chair. "Thank you, Booth."_

_He stood with her, and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, rubbing his hand up and down her back while squeezing his eyes shut against the flutter he felt in his stomach and the heavy pulse he felt in his chest. "Merry Christmas, Bones."_

_He was reluctant to let her go, but what he didn't expect when she slid away from him, was the press of her lips to his, and the spark they both felt pass between their persons._

_It was only meant to be a 'thank you' kiss, they both knew that, but the second their lips touched, they were completely absorbed. She rested the flower he made for her on an end table beside her, and wrapped her arms tight around his neck, while he crushed her completely to his chest, and teased her bottom lip with soft nips of his teeth._

_Her soft whimpers drove him insane, but he was determined that if she was going to offer herself to him, he would love her; completely and truly love her. He felt her hands move to the wife beater he had on, but he stilled her movements by framing her face with his hands, and pulling away enough to look her in the eye._

"_Bones," he whispered, sighing and shivering at the uncertain and self conscious look in her eyes. "Are you positively sure of this? Because this can't be a onetime thing, Bones. I can't do one time…not with you."_

"_I feel so…discombobulated when it comes to this time of year," she confessed through a heavy, tear laden voice. "I just blindly go through things in a hope that I'll be lucky enough to forget that single nightmare that sent my life into a downward spiral. Christmas was always the time that I felt loved, but now it's just…other people's happiness and freezing snow. I want to feel that love again…you make me feel that love again…"_

_His smile was bright, and he crushed his lips to hers forcefully before he held his hand up between them, and won her over with the sparkle in his eyes. "Wait right here."_

"_Where are you going?" Brennan asked, tilting her head and tightening the hold she had on his hand._

"_Twenty seconds," he promised, kissing her knuckles softly. "I'll be back in twenty seconds."_

_She remained confused, but instantly understood when he came back with both of their sleeping bags, and he invited her to join him on the soft material once he had his stretched along the floor._

_She crouched in front of him, and slid her hands down his legs; curving into his body and kissing him with a smile. He rested on his back and pulled her fully on top of him, his hands running into her hair as their mouths moved together, and their passion struck in full force._

_Almost immediately she was on her back; his hands running up and down her body as his lips mapped out any sort of exposed skin. She felt him tenderly kiss along her neck and across her chest, as well as taking time to tighten her chest, and press soft kisses to the pads of her fingers._

_He watched her shiver, and smiled over her hand, running the tips of his fingers down the length of her own, before he brought her wrist to his lips, and laced their fingers together. He leant forward and kissed her chest, trying to calm the frantic racing of her heart. "You've never had someone treat you like this before have you?"_

"_No," she whispered quietly, breathing in a shaky breath while squeezing his hand tenderly, and running her other hand down his chest. "Never."_

_Chuckling, he kissed her softly and held her chin between his thumb and forefinger, kissing her jaw before kissing her lips again. "Bones, I'm going to show you exactly how a woman should feel when a man worships her, and wants to give her the most insane, tender pleasure she's ever experienced."_

_Her smile was bright, and she chuckled softly as she reached up to touch his cheek and kissed him deeply, letting her tongue roam over the recesses of his mouth. "Ever the gentleman aren't you?" she asked, moaning and throwing her head back the second his lips pressed to her neck, and he created a soft suction against her skin._

"_As a man should be, Bones," he whispered quietly, cupping the neglected side of her neck as he lavished and loved her skin._

"_Booth…oh, Booth."_

She woke up, and squinted as light shone across her face, a soft groan emitting from her throat. She backed away from the light, and felt a hard wall of muscle press further against her back; a soft smile appearing as she felt his soft breathing against her neck.

She tried looking at him, but realized the movement would probably wake him, and decided against it. She sighed softly and closed her eyes again; squeezing the hand she had grabbed and held at some time in the night.


	18. All American Nightmare

**B47: Woooooow, so it's been for-ever since I've updated this. I dont know if it's been because of the lack of a muse or just plain laziness, but everyone thank Coiler for giving me a kick in the ass to do this thing. XD The inspiration for this little darling came from my listening to the song "All American Nightmare", hence the title, by Hinder. Once I got the lyrics in there, the rest is history underneath my fingertips. Hope you all enjoy it. **

There was a long list of things Seeley Booth was. He was an amazing FBI agent, a loving father, a loyal friend and partner, a devout Catholic, and by all standards a good man. Like any human being, he also had his faults. He was a bit attention deficit disorder (the reason for all of his random toys scattered around his office), a former gambler, and the victim of an abusive father.

The one thing he was certain he was a lonely sleeper.

Nearly a week had passed since the little sleepover Seeley Booth had experienced with his partner sleeping soundly beside him. The feel of her soft lean body pressed into his had been permanently etched into his memory like a hot iron. He knew it was the best night's sleep he'd ever gotten when he awoke to see her pale, perfect skin glow golden in the fiery orange dawn.

He'd taken that those images to bed with him every night following, hoping to capture a fraction of the quality of sleep he'd gotten that one fateful night. Lately, Booth wasn't really having the typical problems of dreaming of her, though. He'd gone a full six nights without her entering his dreams.

Getting into the Tahoe that morning, he scanned the radio for his station. After he found it, he buckled his seatbelt and headed out into the early morning traffic that the Arlington neighborhood of D.C. He'd been too busy with his focus split between the road and his cup of coffee to notice what the radio was blaring.

He and Brennan had agreed a long time ago after all the rap music she'd had in the car to run CD's by one another before they were to be played in the Tahoe. She'd put a new mixed one in yesterday and told him to listen to it, but Booth had gotten to a point where he trusted her with picking out good songs. She knew what he'd agree on and what he would toss out the window on the freeway. But he had to admit the next song that played struck him differently.

_Dressed head to toe, black on black, _

_Three bunnies in the back of my Cadillac_

_With me it's gonna be a good story to tell:_

_Cash, grass, and ass on a highway to Hell,_

_Be careful what you wish for when you dream…_

_I make the good girls bad and bad girls worse;_

_Nice guys are last 'cause I'm always first_

_I'm a freak-show sucker for how it feels,_

_Turn the girl next door into Hell on heels_

_I'm red, white, blue, tattooed, and just don't care,_

_I'm your all American nightmare._

The hard rock tune had him tucking his tongue inside his cheek in thought. It wasn't a bad song; it was just about bad people. A man, no doubt, without a conscious and completely out for his own self gratification. Going around, stealing all the innocence and good out of everything in his path and leaving destruction in his wake. It wasn't the typical Brennan song, and it had him wondering what she liked about it.

He pulled up to the Jeffersonian and made a beeline for the Anthropology unit. Their latest case was going painstakingly slow as the victim was found with a menagerie of bugs, drugs, and slime. Hodgins decided to take his sweet time sifting through everything and without knowing the original crime scene (the team had deduced that the body had been moved post-mortem), Booth didn't have a lead to go on. He was now taking it upon himself to threaten them with bodily injury if they didn't give him a solid lead by noon today.

Booth walked into his partner's office without a word and flopped on her couch in complete disregard of his surroundings except for the somewhat comfy futon-esque couch of her office.

"Good morning." she didn't look up from her computer as she typed quickly and easily one of her monthly progress reports the Jeffersonian required of her for unknown purposes.

"What's with the new music, Bones?" he asked without introduction.

She looked up slightly, the pace of her fingers clicking away never faltering. "What do you mean?"

"In the car, you've got this weird song about a pot-smoking, tattooed guy…" he trailed off.

"'All-American Nightmare'," she smiled a little. "It's not my typical style, I agree, but it beautifully melds the taboos of modern-day society and gives the singer this dark quality that you don't see very much in music right now."

He also smiled as she spoke. "You want a bad boy, Bones? Someone to show you a life outside the law?" One of Booth's small pleasures in his friendship with his partner was ribbing her. It was so easy to push her buttons and so easy to get her worked up, he loved to watch her melt under his smile and she wasn't mad at him anymore. It was quite entertaining to see the effect he had on her.

Her expression, however, betrayed nothing. She saved her file and pulled her lab coat on as she was getting ready to depart, she leaned over and whispered, "I don't want a boy. I would much rather prefer a full-grown man." and she turned her back on him, a bounce in her step as she swiped her card and stepped up the platform.

Unable to stay still anymore, he faithfully followed her like the puppy-dog he felt like around her.

(~)

Settling himself down into bed that evening, Booth nursed his injured shoulder by rolling onto the other. The case had broken wide open that afternoon and involved a nice little jog after their then suspect that he would've liked to have skipped. The victim's brother had gotten angry with him while they were out hunting over a girlfriend and had shot him for it. Being a cocaine junkie, the brother had used his secret stash to coat his brother in to deter suspicion from the gunshot wound and had thrown him into a nearby river. He confessed all of this after stating he wasn't going into a cage for the rest of his life and shooting himself in the head and falling five stories into a garbage truck from the roof he and Brennan had chased him up to.

The sight made him cringe after the fact. The garbage man hadn't had time to stop the compressor in the truck before their suspect had gotten flattened like a pancake. It was the times like these when he started to doubt his career choice.

He slipped in between the sheets without a doubt in his mind that he was going to get a full night's dreamless sleep before having to face tomorrow.

Wishful thinking, huh?

(*~*)

"_Agent Booth?" Agent Montgomery, a new young-blood straight out of the academy, stood in his doorway. "I have those files you requested."_

_Booth whipped around in his chair and gave her a small smile. She was a cute little thing; short with long brown hair and bright green eyes. Not the usual type you saw on that floor of the Hoover building, but she was proving herself. She was the best shot out of her graduating class and could spit fire like nothing else in the interrogation room. _

_She sort of reminded him of Brennan in a certain way. He held his hand out and waited for her to approach, which she did upon invitation. "Thanks, Alice." _

_There was no denying it, he was on edge. Brennan had been missing for nearly two days now, no one hearing from her or anything. The only person who seemed to know anything was Angela, and the only thing she knew was that Brennan told her not to worry about her. The simple fact had driven the more grisly scenarios from his head, but they still needed to be considered. He was__ an investigator, after all. _

"_There's something else…" the young agent spoke softly, but Booth knew better than to underestimate her, "nobody else knows this yet except me. I thought you'd appreciate my discretion." _

_Booth nearly jumped out of his seat. "You found her?" _

"_Yes, but probably not the way you wanted me to." she stated. She seemed truly upset by something. _

"_She's alive, isn't she?" he asked._

"_Yeah…" she trailed off._

"_Well, where is she?" he asked urgently and throwing his coat on. She motioned for him to calm down and shut the door so no one in the bullpen could hear. _

"_She's down in county lock-up, only been there for an hour at most and hasn't gotten her phone call yet even." she still kept her voice quiet, even though Booth had a hard time doing the same. _

_He couldn't believe it. "Monty, you must got the wrong woman. Bones isn't the kind to get picked up for anything." _

_Alice sighed at the loathed nickname she'd gotten stuck with at the bureau. "I know who she is, thank you very much. A world renowned doctor just cant get thrown in jail for nothing. She's been charged with public indecency. Um…" she knew the next part was nothing the lovesick alpha-male partner wanted to hear. "A shopkeeper in Georgetown found her and an unidentified male around the back of his store. He went to take the garbage out and…found them in the alley." _

_Booth hung his head and clawed at the arm of his chair, "It can't be." he stated through gritted teeth. _

_She watched him pitifully before she put her hand on his shoulder. "Do you want me to go down with you?" _

_He looked up into her Christmas tree-colored eyes. He knew she had a bit of a crush on him, everyone in the office knew it, and he politely took her hand off his shoulder and gave it a little pat. "It's alright, Montgomery, I need to do this by myself." _

_She nodded respectfully and turned to leave, hiding the disappointment in her eyes fairly well, but not missing Booth's watchful eye. "Alice." he called. _

_She turned a bit._

"_Thanks for this. If anyone else figured this out…" _

"_I'll make sure they don't." she replied. _

"_I appreciate it." Booth gave her an approving nod even at the bizarre situation. _

"_You're welcome." she smiled coyly and left with a bit more bounce in her step. _

_He, however, now had a frown set into his face as he left the Hoover building quickly without a word to anyone. _

_(~)_

_He raced down to the county lock-up, feeling foolish as he walked in so. Booth thought it would be a cold day in hell when Temperance Brennan, world-renowned forensic anthropologist, would get herself arrested; an even colder one when she got locked up for doing 'the wild thing' in some dank alley. All of it sounded almost like she had _wanted_ to get caught. _

_But that was impossible. No one in their right mind, especially his partner, would want to end up with a record for something so stupid. _

_The guard took him down the narrow hallway to the correct cell. The sounds of buzzers and scraping metal of sliding barred doors opening made him cringe. This is where the two of them had been trying to put the murderers and rapists and downright evil people for the last four to five years. He couldn't think that this was where she'd ended up after days without contact. _

_Sure enough, to Booth's dismay, it seemed to be true. The signature chestnut brown hair that he saw was familiar from his gaze, but with her back to him, it was hard to tell. She sure wasn't dressed like the Brennan he knew. _

_Black leather hugged this woman's well-toned legs like a second skin. It matched the tight black tank-top she sported as well as the black leather jacket that was tossed over the foot of the bed carelessly. Her arms didn't go without sleeves, though. Tattoos took care of that. Traditional black and grey patterns ran up and down her arms and, from what he could tell, down her back as well. _

_No, it wasn't his partner. Alice made a mistake back there. She was a new recruit and it was entirely possible. _

_The guard spoke. "Let's go, T-Bone. Your friendly shop-keep's dropped the charges and you're partner's here to pick you up." _

'_T-Bone…appropriate to a certain extent' he thought, but that wasn't his Bones. Even if she _would _get a tattoo, there were so many things wrong with this scenario. A. It would've taken days for a tattoo to heal, B. She couldn't have gotten that extent of work done in a mere forty-eight hours, and C. Temperance Brennan would never get a tattoo, period. _

_The woman rose with her back turned to them still as she donned her coat. She carried herself gently, as if afraid she would hurt herself. She turned and she was no longer a random woman Booth didn't know. Those bright blue eyes met his, and his heart sank in his chest. _

"_B-Bones?" he asked, still not believing what was blatantly in front of him. _

_A slow, almost satanic smile spread across her features. "Hey, G-man. Come to spring me from the clink?" _

'_Who the hell is this?' he wondered. What on Earth could've happened to her?_

_(~)_

_He took her back to 'her' apartment with great hesitance. He was convinced that this wasn't the woman he'd shared a most precious partner and friendship with. It just wasn't possible. _

_She took out her keys and slid the correct key into the lock, the door opening easily. "Coming?" she offered. _

_He followed, and spoke for the first time since they'd gotten into the Tahoe. "What happened to you, Bones?" _

_She shed her coat, allowing him a closer view of the 'artwork' that marred her formerly perfect skin. All were 'Day of the Dead', with intricately decorated skulls and bones with roses and miscellaneous other flowers. One in particular stuck out though across her shoulders like a banner. In elegant script, her back read "Love is a means to an end." _

_She turned around and flopped onto her couch. "I started living, Booth. Is that a crime?" _

"_No, but…what did you do?" he was beyond understanding what was going on in that unsound brain of hers. "Are you sick?" _

_Her eyes turned angry in a flash. "No, dammit, I'm living! I'm feeling everything I could never before in that stuffy prison of a lab coat! I've felt pain, pleasure, excitement, danger and it's…" she looked like she was high. Booth wasn't completely sure, but he thought he could detect the faint smell of marijuana in the car, but he remained quiet about it. "it's fucking amazing!" she completed and laughed like she was mad. _

"_Bones, you're not yourself." he tried to reason with her, but she wasn't hearing it. She was too far gone, insanity brimming her eyes. _

_She grinned and looked to her balcony. "Watch this." she raced for it with Booth hot on her heels. Brennan sat up on the railing and looked towards him. "This'll be fun." and she flipped backwards like a child on the monkey-bars. _

_Booth caught her hand just as she was about to let go and plummet five stories to nothing below but concrete. Memories flashed before his eyes of him and Howard Epps in this scarily similar scenario. He prayed silently for a different outcome. _

"_Booth! Let me go!" she screamed and wriggled. "It'll be better for you this way."_

"_What the hell are you talking about?" he grunted as he tried to pull her weight back up, but gravity was acting against him fiercely. _

"_Oh, come on." she looked up at him, more soberly than he'd ever seen before. "You have to know that your life would be so much better without me in it."_

"_That's not true!" _

"_Yes, it is!" she fired back. "You know it is!" _

"_I love you, dammit! How would my life be better without you!" he strained, his grip sliding. _

_She suddenly didn't feel so heavy anymore. She met his eyes intensely. "Because I can't love you back." _

_He gritted his teeth for a whole new reason as he leaned into her face. "Can't or won't?" _

_She cocked her head to the side. Time stood still as she pulled up to him and kissed him, hard and full on the mouth until his grip loosened. _

_And she let him go._

_(*~*)_

Booth bolted upright in bed as he saw her hit the concrete. Looking around his dark silent room, he allowed himself the luxury of breathing. So much for sleeping well.

The look on her face as she let go and he watched her fall, a dark sadness that he couldn't possibly fathom remained deeply set into her features even as her velocity increased and…

"No." he breathed the word to no one. He refused to think about it. It was merely a dream. A nightmare. A representation of his own worst fears and doubts rolled into something terrible that his subconscious felt like treating him with a front row seat to. It meant nothing.

That stop what happened next, though. He couldn't bring himself to the fight; it was over before it started. He was alone, and there would never be a soul who would learn about this moment anyway.

With that in mind, the dam burst and he let the tears fall quietly from his eyes.

* * *

**We don't work without fuel, folks. Leave us your thoughts, comments, or just plain praise and we will be the happy little darlings you all depend on for another chapter. **


	19. Anchor Me

**An (Coiler Style): You guys probably didn't think you would get an update so quick, but alas here it is. I intend to keep pushing my virutal sister here so that we don't keep falling into hiatus. I really like this story, and find that writing the new chapters is the easiest thing I've ever done. XD Baha! Well, enjoy.**

_**AND! WHO EVER FINDS THE VIDEO GAME REFERENCE IN THIS CHAPTER, AND TELLS ME IN A REVIEW...is amazing...'nuff said.**_

* * *

She was exhausted by the time she opened the door of her apartment on Friday night. Her week had consisted of long nights at the lab, and emotionally, she was drained by all of the irrational...well...bullshit this case had. Found deep within a questionable part of town, a skeleton was found with a severely fractured skull. At the skeleton's side was a gun; a gun that was deemed to be the weapon used to commit suicide. Though, when the skeleton was named as Jonathan Francis, and friends of Francis were talked to, they argued on the possibility of suicide. Apparently the young graphics designer was bright and full of numerous, brilliant ideas. She heard day after day that he would never commit suicide...he had too much to live for.

But, when receipts were found in his house said he attended a session with a hypnotist, all hell broke loose. They wound up in a shady building in an unknown alley, behind a large, abandoned slaughter house. The 'hypnotist' they spoke with, was a woman, in her mid thirties, that, by her looks, didn't belong in the position she was in. She was gorgeous, with luscious black hair that framed her face to perfection. Her eyes were a shining emerald green, but within those eyes was a malice even she could recognize. Brennan was sure she had underlying motives, but it was irrational to feel such a thing without proof.

It took days, and multiple interrogations with multiple different people before they finally deduced that it was the young hypnotist with whom had been the 'murderer'. Much like Gormogon, she had taken over the mind of a young man who had no intentions of wanting to fight back. For some reason, he wanted to believe the words she spoke, and because of that, when she told him to do something, he obeyed no matter what. He believed he had been hypnotized, and she used that to her advantage; ordering him to shoot himself so that he wouldn't stray from her 'flock'.

"Are you alright Bones?" Booth asked, as another agent apprehended the hypnotist, and they stood waiting outside of the interrogation room.

"Yeah," she whispered, brushing her hair from her face. "Why?"

"Well, that creepy witch girl was sort of going after you," he stated, reaching out and settling his hand on her back to both comfort her, and comfort himself. "She practically threatened to contort your mind."

"That's ridiculous," Brennan argued, resting back within his grasp when her eyes met with the gaze of the hypnotist. "She holds no power over me. Hypnotism is nothing more than a placebo. It's a vague substitute that is used only to make the recipient believe that something is happening to them. It's not real."

She felt a soft shiver rush down her spine when his arm moved around her waist; a soft gasp leaving her lips when she was pulled close to his side. She looked up at him, and felt a gentle flutter within her chest when he looked at her with large, loving eyes. Even though she argued that she was fine, he knew otherwise, and he was still worried. "Bones," he muttered softly. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine," she assured, resting her hand over his heart for a moment before she pushed away from him. "I'll have the reports from my end done by tomorrow night. You can come by and pick them up whenever you want to."

"Do you want to get something to eat later tonight?" he asked, when she started to turn and walk towards the elevator. "It could get your mind off this case."

"Sure," she whispered, a soft smile touching her lips and bringing to her heart a feeling of well being. It wasn't enough to make her forget the cryptic words the hypnotist said, but it was enough to make her feel better about walking through the streets of Washington alone.

~*~*B+B*~*~

_"Dr. Temperance Brennan..."_

_The voice that spoke her name was cold, and vicious; a voice that belonged to a person that was out for blood. Her eyes were heavy as she tried uselessly to open them against the darkness, and her limbs felt weighted; as if some force was pressing down on her and keeping her from moving. _

_"Look at me," the voice demanded, a smile coming to vile lips when she obeyed, and her dull, blue gaze rose into realms of emerald. Before her stood Jamie Rosen, or 'The Hypnotist' as Brennan had grown to calling her. Her waterfall of ebony hair was pulled back into a neat bun, as if to bring more attention to the stinging look in her eyes. Her face was cast in satisfaction, and Brennan felt utterly powerless as she rested against the concrete wall that had been stained with her blood._

_"Dr. Temperance Brennan," Jamie stated again. "The world renowned forensic anthropologist and bestselling author. Madly intelligent, uniquely beautiful...the complete package except for your slight awkwardness. I applaud you for your passion, I could see it within your work, but...you chose the wrong person to affect with that passion. Look around dear, observe where you are."_

_Against a will of her own, Brennan glanced around the warehouse she had been trapped in. Reinforced concrete walls encircled them in darkness, and the metallic smell of blood seemed to seep from the walls. Shadows danced manically in the corners, and boxes that served no purpose were stacked aimlessly against the walls. As far as she could see with her still adjusting eyes and her concussed head she could see no door and she could see no windows. Her apprehension increased when she realized there was no escape._

_"Good," she whispered, lacing her fingers together before her. "Now you realize where we are. You are a problem to me Dr. Brennan, and I hope those problems stop here. I don't need you trying to run away. I would hate to have to hit you over the head again. I'm sure that if I did such, you would suffer from internal bleeding and die before I'm finished with you."_

_"What do you want?" Brennan croaked out, her voice raspy and pained as she rested up on her elbow and wheezed to refill her lungs. Her movements were small and far between as she tried to force away the pressure she felt on every inch of her being._

_"I want you to suffer," she answered, her voice dark and growling. "I want you to pay for what you did to me."_

_"I put you in jail...where you belong. You used mind tricks to kill an innocent man that didn't deserve to die."_

_"Everyone deserves to die Temperance. Death is a matter of life we can't run away from. No matter who you are, where you go, or what you do, death will be lurking behind the corner. I have come to welcome death, and through my tricks, I teach others to do the same. I am readying them for the most terrifying part of their life..."_

_"You're driving them crazy," the angered anthropologist argued, her voice a pure hiss against her dry tongue. "You think you are helping people, but you're only making them worse. Jonathan was young, only 25. He didn't need to die. Death doesn't need to be welcomed at such an early age."_

_"People of all ages die every day," Jamie whispered, crouching before the struggling beauty, and reaching out to touch her cool, clammy skin. "You should know that. You are the angel in between life and death. You live among us, but serve those who have passed. You exist in limbo, and you can't seem to make up your mind. I could see it in the way you held yourself. You only pretend to live, but at the end of the day, you have nothing to live for, other than death."_

_"That's not true," she growled, releasing a tension filled cry as her arm refused to move from her side. She felt sick when the vile monster's hands touched her, and she wanted nothing more than to break the offending fingers that dared to come near her, but no matter how hard she tried, her body wasn't reacting to any of her thoughts._

_"Keep struggling my dear. You'll only tire yourself out. You're under my spell now. You do as I tell you, and nothing else."_

_"Then why can I speak of my own accord?"_

_"Because what fun would it be if I controlled your speech? I feel more satisfaction knowing you are suffering."_

_"I've suffered worse than this," Brennan growled, tensing and contracting her muscles in a feeble attempt to move._

_"No...you haven't," Jamie assured, snapping her fingers and smiling a cold hearted smile that sent chills down Brennan's spine. Somewhere deep in the shadows, she heard a heavy wooden door scrape against the floor; pushing debris and glass in its wake. The sound of footsteps echoed within the building, and only a flicker of movement could be seen within the darkness that surrounded her. Her eyes strained to make out the figure that had materialized at Jamie's side, but as soon as she caught a glint of the belt buckle adorning the belt, she felt her stomach flip sickeningly._

_"Booth?" she asked, once again trying to break the hold upon her. "Booth what are you doing? Help me."_

_"He can't hear you darling," Jamie whispered, looking over to the trance-induced FBI agent that simply stood at attention beside her, staring at nothing on the wall. "He, is also under my control. Though, I have controlled his mind completely. Whatever I tell him to do, he will obey...much like I did to Jonathan, though...I had a little bit more fun with that little twerp. I intend only to hurt your partner...not play with him."_

_"H-hurt him?" she quivered, releasing a soft sob instead of an unsteady breath. "What do you mean hurt him?"_

_"I mean exactly what I say Temperance," she said, stepping behind the tall man and running her finger across his back. "When I killed Jonathan I had some fun with him. I tortured him a little bit just to give me some laughs but, your partner here is not the one I want to play with. I will gain my satisfaction in seeing you suffer, and when I was thinking this through I thought 'What would break the infamous Dr. Temperance Brennan? What extremes would I have to go through to kill her from the inside out?' and that was when I found it. Your partner here, is the only person who keeps you even remotely connected to life, and I was sure that if I hurt him, it would hurt you ten times worse."_

_"No...please, don't," Brennan begged, tears materializing in her eyes as she tried to reach the gaze of her partner. His chocolate eyes were a raging charcoal, and the only thing that accompanied the color was a lost gleam within his pupils. No matter how much she wished it not to be true, her partner wasn't there. Standing in his place was the simple shell of the man she loved. "Please...I'll do anything. Just, let him go. Change him back. Give me my partner back."_

_"I'm afraid I can't do that Temperance," Jamie muttered, reaching up and framing Booth's chin between her fingers. "You see, the damage you have done cannot be undone, and so therefore, the damage I am to do, will also be permanent. You should think of the consequences of your actions before you enact them. I'm teaching you an important lesson today love. Two in fact. I'm familiarizing you with what death __**really**__ feels like...you forget the stinging pain that exists when someone you care about is gone when you work in a job like your own._

_And so the still weakening anthropologist fought against the invisible hold around her. She puffed and struggled against the bonds within her mind, but they were to no avail. She tried to look away from the scene in front of her, and focus her energy on moving, but her gaze flashed up when she saw Jamie extract her partner's gun from his side. Her fingers slid over the safety as if she had practiced the act for years, and bile began to rise in Brennan's throat as the monster before her stretched the weapon towards her best friend._

_"Would you kindly...?" she asked, smirking when a large, strong hand grabbed the raspy handle of the gun. Without speaking the words, she watched his arm tighten, and laughed softly in appreciation as her pet touched the edge of his gun to his temple. "Take your life."_

_"NO!" Brennan screamed violently, shaking and thrashing in a last ditch attempt to fight away the horrifying images before her. Though, she fought uselessly. In a single second, his finger twitched, and blood stained her ivory skin, as she watched her partner fall to the ground, lifeless and missing half of his skull._

~*~*B+B*~*~

"Bones!"

The sound of his voice was the pure definition of music as her bloodshot eyes flashed open. She sat up violently, and looked around her room, confirming that she was indeed settled in bed; panting, and sweating, with her partner sitting at her side. She gasped when she felt his warm hand touch her cheek, but as her eyes fell on him a soft sob escaped her lips. She moved her hand to his temple, and traced down the side of his face that she had dreamed been blown away at the hands of unexplained mind games. Tears were rushing down her cheeks, and she couldn't help the abandon that coursed within her when she wrapped her arms around her partner's shoulders, and held him as if her life depended on it.

"Why are you here?" he heard her whisper against his ear. His heart skipped painfully, and he brought his arm around her as he recognized the pure relief that was in her voice. Though her words didn't necessarily admit it, she was glad he was there.

"You fell asleep in your clothes Bones," he explained. "Your phone is in your pocket, and you somehow dialed me amidst your thrashing. I heard you crying, and drove over as quick as I could."

"It was horrible," she whimpered, releasing her tears into the curve of his neck. "My god it was horrible.."

"It's alright Bones. I'm here. I'm here...Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, holding her with a vice that Superman couldn't break. He could feel the frantic beating of her heart against his chest, and felt as her breath brushed against his skin in short, panicky puffs. He felt her head shake against his shoulder, and resolved to give her peace. He wouldn't make her relive her nightmare, he would simply try to make it better.

"Come on," he muttered, practically lifting her from her bed and moving her towards the bathroom. With considerate hands, he lifted her to sit on the counter, and drowned them in light before his fingers found their way under her chin. He directed her head upwards, and used his thumbs to brush away the stains of her makeup, before he took a cool, damp cloth and passed it over her heated skin. Her hands held tight to the edges of his jacket, and her eyes remained closed tight to try and erase the images that plagued her subconscious. She was trying to recuperate, but while doing so, he could tell she was going into lockdown.

"Temperance," he whispered, moving his hands to frame her jaw. "You have nothing to worry about."

His lips graced over her forehead, and he let his hands drop to her waist as he tried to keep her anchored to him. Her hands were shaking and her breath was ragged; his attempts to try and calm her futile and pointless. So, like he had done many times before, he simply held her in his arms, and allowed her tears to flow; his mind wandering back to the identical tears he had shed for her a mere six nights before.


	20. True Colors

**_B47: Okay, I'm not really sure where this little spurt came from, but I hope its read-able. I also had no idea what to call it, so I settled. Takes place directly after the events of Coiler's last chapter and if it's not clear, Booth stayed with Brennan after her last nightmare in order to comfort her. Please R&R and I hope you all like it. xD_**

As Booth laid there in the darkness, all the red flags were going off in his mind. Here he was, in his partner's bed, in her apartment, holding her vulnerable body in his arms as she had finally relaxed into sleep. If anyone were to walk in on them right now, there wasn't a snowball's chance in hell that they would come to the right conclusion about this situation. Would someone honestly think that he was lying there merely to comfort her?

With the way they were spooned up together, he would've guessed not.

His mind drifted as he noticed that Brennan had fallen victim to a deep unconscious state. Relief washed over him as he allowed himself to relax a little, but only a fraction. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. So many hours of sleep lost over this intoxicating woman lying beside him.

And the realization that he loved her? He couldn't make heads or tails of it. There were so many instances over the past week where he wanted to say something, felt like he needed to say something, but had to bite his tongue. He forced himself to think about the ramifications. If he just came out and blatantly told her that he loved her, while it might not be a grand-scale earthquake shock factor to it, it would still terrify her. The last thing he needed to do was to lose her due to his big mouth.

She shifted in her sleep and Booth had to hold his breath. With the non-existent space between them, every little move she made could be potentially deadly. While he tried his hardest (no pun intended), there were some parts of his anatomy that were refusing to cooperate with the delicacy of his predicament. All Brennan had to do was scoot up to her pillow a little more unconsciously and the metaphorical cat would be let out of the bag.

He couldn't stand it anymore. Booth gently unwrapped his arms from around her and pulled at the blanket at the foot of the bed, covering her with it and returning his arms to their former resting place. With a little padding between them, he hoped being away from her warmth would serve to calm 'Mr. Happy' downstairs.

Brennan sighed in her sleep and Booth bit down hard on his lip. She was making it really difficult to sit there idly and not react to her in some way. He'd denied his mind to thoughts like this for so long, the reality of it was unsettling. Her scent suffocated him as it radiated off her along with her body heat. He had no idea what it was or what it was called, but it was uniquely her and no one else.

She readjusted in her sleep, moving gently up against him tighter. He tensed even more. He had thought about leaving her to her beauty rest. He would've been surprised if she would have another nightmare in the same night. They had been common to him, though, so he would stay. Booth looked over a little to catch a glimpse at her face. Her eyelids were opened just the slightest and only the whites of her eyes were visible.

She was dreaming.

There was no way to tell _what_ she was dreaming about, but he could only hope it wasn't anything torturous. Obviously she'd had enough of that for one night and they both seemed to be prone to them as of late. Booth propped he elbow up on the pillow at his head and would keep a diligent watch over her. He wouldn't let her suffer another attack by her subconscious again tonight. While he might not be able to protect her from all of it, he could be there for her when she came too. Wasn't that all that mattered? To provide comfort after the terror was over?

She moaned a little and brought his attention back to her. Her hands held one another under the pillow and her knees were pulled up to her chest to ward off the chill in the room. Her hair covered part of her face and her skirt was hiked up well past mid-thigh.

'_No Booth. Do not think about your partner's legs. Do not think about the fact that she's not wearing nylons under that skirt. Your hands are NOT that close to her bare skin." _his inner monologue told him. He shook his head a little before he let his thoughts drop.

Brennan's lips parted as she took in a sharp little breath, a small smile spreading over her face in the process. Her body tensed and relaxed in time with her breathing as her smile grew bigger. Apparently her dreams weren't as bad as he'd anticipated.

Booth could tell she was having a sex dream. It would've been obvious to a blind and deaf man that she was. It was no wonder either. She'd been so stressed as of late. Their last case had been an especially taxing one for her and the her next deadline for her next book was due in a mere matter of days. As far as he knew, she hadn't had a boyfriend in several months. It was entirely plausible that she could dream about the most basic of all human pleasures.

That didn't mean it didn't make him totally and completely uncomfortable with it. He'd always been somewhat of a prude when it came to matters of a sexual nature. In his Catholic ways, he'd become very discreet when it came to his own sex life and those of his partners. And he certainly wouldn't rather divulge into such an intimate aspect of his best friend's life.

Not without permission and first-hand experience in the matter, that is.

She squirmed more and, for some reason he still didn't know why, he held onto her tighter. Her cheeks had flushed a bright shade of red and her breathing was becoming shorter and raspier. Her moans were quieter and more desperate. It was then that he heard the fatal five letters slip from her unknowing lips in a single syllable.

"Booth."

He jumped backwards nearly ten feet, out of bed and up against the wall as if she'd just scorched him with a hot iron. He threw on his shoes and jacket as quickly and soundlessly as he could manage and left her alone. He'd make up some excuse by morning about needing to get up and pick up Parker early in the morning and, logically, couldn't stay all night. She'd understand logic and wouldn't push him any further about it. His responsibilities as a father came first in his life and she knew this and would accept it.

He would know the truth, though. He knew it, but what could he do about it? What was there _to_ do about it? Would he even be able to look her in the eyes come time to clock in for the day? Would she be able to look at him? Too many questions clogged his mind as he slipped out of her apartment unnoticed and used his spare key to lock it behind him. He walked away from everything for now. He knew he was going to have to face those questions and her eventually.

Right now, he was going to go home and drink the thoughts away. Not enough to give him a hangover, but enough to put him out for the night. With the fresh images in his mind, he wasn't going to sleep without a little help from his good old friend Johnnie Walker.


End file.
